


Higher Education

by smothermeinrelish



Category: John Lennon - Fandom, McLennon - Fandom, Paul McCartney - Fandom, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beatrice Milly is adorable, Bottom John, Gay tension, Heather ruins everything, History nerding out, John Lennon/ Paul McCartney - Freeform, John is a Stoner, John is crushing hard, John is rebounding, M/M, McLennon, Paul is too nice, Professors, Slow Build, Top Paul, lots of pot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 56,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smothermeinrelish/pseuds/smothermeinrelish
Summary: Starting anew in Edinburgh Scotland, John is hired as a conservationist at the University where he will be working along side English Literature Professor Dr. Paul McCartney.  John is instantly attracted to his new supervisor and mentor, but the feelings aren't mutual?  Are they?  Set in modern AU, the teacher/ student relationship could be more than just a temporary fling.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out a new story on here, I recently re-visited Edinburgh and I love the city more and more each time I go. I thought it would be the perfect backdrop for a fresh start for John and Paul. We'll see where this story goes.....Unbeta'd because I'm really not proficient in how to upload and keep things grammatically correct.

Taking a deep pull off his morning spliff, John looked out over the gothic skyline of the city. Today, the first day of his fresh start away from Liverpool. The terrible break up that almost took him into a black hole of depression, it’s a miracle he got out and was here. Freshly baked, beginning his new conservatorship at the University. 

When he reached out to his aunt and uncle, and suggested he make a move to Edinburgh, they were delighted. Having been empty nesters for years, they were thrilled to provide a home for their nephew. Mimi had filled them in briefly on the reason for John’s sudden need to depart Liverpool. Opening their beautiful home to him with open arms, he had moved in a fortnight before the term began, and was taking time familiarizing with the city. 

He had spent many summer vacations in Edinburgh, but remembering his adventures as a teen was much different than starting a career and new life. He’d live in Stanley and Betts row house until the position at the University became permanent, and he could settle financially into his own place. Being the active couple they were, rarely were they even home. After welcoming John to the city, they left a few days later for the French Riviera. This suited John just fine, he could be a house sitter, and have all the privacy in the world.

Freshly showered and shaved, he dressed in fitted black slacks, a button up shirt and light blue jumper. Combing his thick auburn hair into a vintage vibes coif, he put on his glasses and gave himself a wink in the mirror as he headed out the door with his bag, for his first day at the University of Edinburgh’s Literary Conservation program.

***

Remembering the building from the multiple interviews he had gone through prior to being offered the role, he made his way to the older part of campus. Housed in one of the original buildings of the University, the smell of old books, and damp stone was a comforting aroma. Greeting the department secretary, a red haired petite lass, name plate ‘Jane Asher’ looking up from her computer, John extended his hand to her, “John Lennon, I’m to begin here as the interim conservator today.” She stood and brushed her skirt flat and took his hand energetically. “Welcome to the department Mr. Lennon, let me just show you to your workspace.” John followed her through the doors and through a dark corridor to an open area surrounded by numerous file cabinet, bookshelves and archival boxes stacked nearly to the ceiling in some places. Looking around in awe, he knew there would be plenty to keep him busy. “Here is your desk, you’ll be working with Dr. McCartney,” Cutting her off-“I had interviewed with Professor Martin, he was insistent on me working with him, with his current project-“ “Well, all of that has changed.” Jane intervened, “Dr. McCartney just acquired all of this from the National Archives, and his grant guaranteed him a conservator, for now, this project has taken precedence over Dr. Martins.” 

Great. Just great. John sat his messenger bag on the empty wooden desk, and hung his jacket on a nearby hook. Jane thumbed through manila folders stacked on a file cabinet. “Don’t worry, Professor McCartney is wonderful to work with,” she smiled sweetly at John, and motioned to a green metal door on the opposite side of the room. “I believe he has an 8am lecture this semester, so he will be in after that.” Turning to leave the stacks of chaos, she said over her shoulder, “The folders over there will explain the conservation project. If you need anything, you know where to find me, “ Still speaking from out in the hallway, “kitchen through this door, loo across from it”…..and then all was quiet.

Scanning the windowless room he looked around to get a feel of where exactly he was. Walking towards the green office door of Professor McCartney, he turned the knob to feel the heavy door open easily. Light from tall windows spilled onto him, the snug office was controlled chaos, filled with bits of paper notes pinned to corkboard walls. A black and white poster of “Jailhouse Rock” Elvis on one wall, acoustic guitar propped in a corner. An oversized frayed armchair in the middle with stacks of hard covered volumes sitting on it had a knitted green sweater thrown over it, appearing hastily discarded. John made his way over to the chair continuing to analyze the contents of the office. Picking up a worn copy of “Mojo” magazine, he flipped through the pages to a dog-eared article on Carl Perkins, and early rock n’roll. 

Absorbed by the quiet and peaceful space, he barely registered the footsteps clicking into the office. “Oh hello, Can I help you? Er, this is a private office, you know.” Turning abruptly, John dropped the magazine, and spun on his heels making eye contact with the most attractive man he had ever seen. Dark, raven colored hair, long and wavy just about to his shoulders, with a trim beard covering perfectly round, pink cheeks. His eyes! Highly arched brows and long lashes enveloping hazel pools, filled with concern for this intruder. John stumbled over a box and tripped before said man lunged forward to catch his fall onto a faded oriental rug. “Whoa! Easy!” The arm that caught him, dark with hair on his forearm, dress sleeves rolled up to his elbow. 

Gathering his wits, John was tongue-tied, caught snooping in his supervisors office. “Terribly sorry, I’m uh, John Lennon your new conservator.” Forcefully extending his hand to the arm that was, until a moment ago supporting his clumsy frame. Looking up, the two were face to face and a smile crept its way onto the full pink lips of the man across from him, an air of realization becoming apparent. Slowly, he shook John’s hand never breaking eye contact. “Yes, I’ve heard from Professor Martin you would be joining us! Welcome.” Still shaking his hand he began to pull away, John didn’t want to ever let go to this beautiful man in front of him, looking better than any man should in a button up vest. Christ, he looked like a Victorian miner, from a literary novel like those scattered around them, his heart was pounding. Get it together Lennon! Speak, Speak….silently prompting himself to pull away his grip!

Taking a step back Dr. McCartney moved to the chair behind his desk. “So John, I understand you are from Liverpool? I’m originally from there too! It’s been years since I’ve been back, George tells me you worked for the Epstein family, doing conservation to musical instruments.” Standing up straight and clearing his throat, “Yes, I erm, worked for them about 7 years, started in the record shop when I was in secondary school, and they just decided to keep me on.” For being an unwelcome intruder to his office, Dr. McCartney seemed to be amused by John. “Look, I’m terribly sorry for coming in here, Jane just sort of showed me to the space and I started to look around, and not realizing …” He was rambling, shut up Lennon. 

Waving his explanation off, the professor sat and stretched his long legs out across his desk and threaded his finger together behind his head. “John, may I call you John?” John closed his mouth and nodded to the other man, “It’s not a big deal, this whole space,” he gestured with his hands to emphasize the department “really is meant to be explored, we have been gifted with some amazing documents, and it’s up to us to preserve them for years to come!” His sheer positivity for archiving was endearing, and adorable in John’s eyes. “We will be working closely together, so get comfortable with the space, I’ve nothing to hide.” He said with a soft chuckle. “Thank you Dr. McCartney.” “Psssh, enough of that, call me Paul.” He stood up and began to make his way to a bookshelf in the corner, squatting down to search for something. Pulling a book from the shelf, he walked over to John, and handed him the dusty object. “The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde? It’s been a while since I’ve read this. “ Flipping through the pages, Paul motioned for him to follow him back out to the room of boxes and file cabinets. 

“All of this, is now the priority of the University of Edinburgh’s Conservation Department. Through years of campaigning for grant funding, I finally was given access to the entire life work of Robert Lewis Stevenson.” “You and I John are going to work on this together. George Martin assured me that out of all the conservators he interviewed, you were the best for the job.” It humbled him to receive the compliment before he had actually done any work. “What do you think? Are you up for the task?” Paul crossed his arms, and gently nudged him in a way that made him feel so comfortable, as if he had know Paul for years. Turning to look at Paul, he nodded and felt the giddiness in the man next to him. If being beside Paul the next several months working on this incredible project, was where life had led him. Then moving to Scotland was turning out better than he could have imagined.

With a genuine smile he replied, “Where do we start?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! 2 chapters in one day! I couldn't help myself, this story is on my mind, and I just got to get it down.

The days during that first week at the University went smoother than John could have ever expected. He discovered that Paul and him made a great team, and intuitively read each other better than any one ever had. This was not making the blatant charm of the man any less irresistible to John. He caught himself staring at Paul’s perfect arse on a few occasions as he bent down to gather archive boxes for sorting. John chalked it up to the fact that since moving to Edinburgh, he hadn’t gotten off, not even a wank. He was far too busy trying to start the next chapter of his life to worry about mundane tasks like self -gratification. After day four of close confines with the wonderful smelling, (seriously, the man smelled of nag champa incense and cedar, with a touch of coconut, must have been for his luscious hair…) he was going mad! Shaking himself out of his lust filled stupor, he decided he needed to take a walk to get some fresh air.

“I’m just going to head out for a break, get some air.” Gathering his jacket he didn’t wait for Paul’s acknowledgement before making his way outside. Taking a deep inhale of the late summer air, he made his way to a green space off site to clear his mind. Settling on a stone bench from prying eyes, he sparked a tightly rolled joint and inhaled deeply, letting the earthy substance coat his insides. Twirling the jay between his fingers, he contemplated his next step. 

The weekend would be starting soon, a few of John’s mates from Liverpool had texted him earlier that week they were going to take the train up for a ‘congratulatory’ celebration for his new job. Stuart his artsy friend knew people all over, never mattered what city or country they were in, he had connections for whatever you wanted, sex, drugs, expensive cheese, rare wines literally anything. With the prospect of his visit, John was hopeful the weekend would bring a satisfying shag to get the pipes cleared, and forget about his little crush on the Professor.

Finishing the joint, John sprayed his clothes with an ionizing freshener, added eye drops and popped a stick of peppermint gum before making his way back to the confines of the office. Making his way upstairs to the room; which he and Paul had decided to lovingly dub the ‘Mess’ he noticed Paul’s office door was mostly closed besides a small crack. He heard the soft sound of guitar playing, and singing. Not wanting to disturb Paul, he took off his coat and walked to the table where numerous papers were strewn about, the angle where he stood gave him just a peek of the gorgeous man sitting in his armchair deep in song. 

He didn’t recognize the tune; it was something original? Not only did the man ooze charm with his vast knowledge, he was creating music in his spare time? John was officially done for. The idea that his crush on Paul would wane after a few days, were only now proving impossible. At this rate, each new detail about Paul he was learning kept adding to the crush. His daydreaming about becoming the future Mr. McCartney was cut short by the harsh ring of an iphone. Paul set down his guitar and walked over to where he was no longer in John’s line of sight.

“Paul here,” “No, that’s not was agreed upon.” “Wait…..wait…right now??” “I can, but what about the agreement?” “Fine, I don’t want to argue….” An aggravated sign was heard as he dropped the phone onto his desk. Making his way back out to the Mess, John kept his head down focusing on the work pretending to not have heard the heated phone call. Acting as though nothing had occurred, Paul picked up the makeshift catalogue they had begun on the first box of journals they decided to investigate first. Scanning over the items on the list, John was quick to mention a new journal entry they needed to add. Adding a note, Paul dropped the spiral pad on the table. “I’m going to need to leave early today, will you be alright locking up?” Just as he was finishing his sentence, the persistent click of high heels resonated in the hall outside of the room. Looking up to the figure making her way into the archival space, Paul’s shoulder’s slumped and the grimace on his face was evident.

Tall, blonde, and fit with fake tits and a spray tan made their way towards Paul’s office with a small, blonde toddler with thick glasses in tow. The child kept her head down while the woman, who was clearly her mother approached Paul sternly. “Hello Heather, now what seems to be so urgent that you felt the need to bring our child to my place of work at this time of day” Clearly pissed off with the interruption, he tried to diffuse the situation in front of his new apprentice. “Darling, let’s discuss this in private, Milly, please sit down right here, Mummy will be right back.” With a sharp slam of the green office door, John was left alone with the small child.

Raised voices could be heard in the office, mostly from the woman, and at best it was muffled. Glancing over at the well-behaved little girl, he saw her wince when certain volumes popped in the air. “I like your glasses,” John said to the girl, looking up at him, he figured she wasn’t older than four or five. “Thank you” she replied with a soft, squeaky little voice that John found adorable. It’s not that he didn’t like children; he just never had interaction with them. Being an only child for the most part, he didn’t get the chance to be a fun uncle, or big brother like many of his other friends. “Who are you?” The little voice asked him. Bending down to her level he reached out his hand to gesture a shake “I’m John, I work with your Daddy.” Taking his hand, her tiny fingers fitting into his palm, he wrapped around and shook. “Who are you?” John asked in return “I’m Beatrice, but Mummy and Daddy call me Milly.” ‘It’s a pleasure to meet you Milly” John bowed dramatically to her, causing a giggle. With that, the office door swung open and John hopped up quickly as loud steps headed towards the door to leave. “Mummy, are you leaving?” Milly ran over to her mother and hugged around her thighs, burying her face into her hip. “Yes dear, Mummy has to go to London for a meeting, but I will be back in a few days. Daddy has assured me that you two will have the best of time together.” Leaning down to kiss the top of the child’s head, she shooed the child back towards Paul.

Reaching out to take his daughter’s hand, Paul took her into his office where he got her settled into the green armchair with crayons and a coloring book. Making his way back to John at the table, he ran his fingers through his hair in an exhausted motion. The stress on his beautiful face, made John want to reach out and offer a comforting gesture. Although at this point in their working relationship, John knew it would be weird, so he chose to remain silent. Biting at his lower lip, he began to speak “I’m sorry that you were here for that, it was very unprofessional.” Trying to maintain a persona of strength, you could see the situation was a difficult one for him. Absentmindedly, John reached out and placed his hand on top of Paul’s. “You don’t ever need to apologize for making your kid a priority.” John spoke the words, without looking up, all the while treating the gentle contact of their hands touching as a casual gesture. Giving a soft pat to Paul’s hand, he pulled his fingers away, looking up to meet those expressive eyes of his. For a moment, Paul was in awe at the ease in which John gave him the reassurance he needed to hear in that moment. He let out a sigh, and nodded to the younger man. “Thanks,” Paul murmured quietly, with a genuine smile on his mouth.

“Right, so I need to hit up the market on the way home.” John began to change the subject as he closed up the folder he had been working on. Gathering his bag and jacket, he felt it would be best for everyone if they called it a day. “You okay, if we make this our stopping point for the day?” Looking over to Paul, still standing over the tall table of documents, he nodded. “Sure, that is fine with me. See you tomorrow then?” John made his way towards the exit, “Enjoy your evening Paul.”

On his walk home, he thought about how quickly his idea of Paul had changed. From lusting after a highly attractive Professor, to seeing the real person with actual family drama, and a young kid, this should have soured John’s crush instantly. On the contrary, perhaps seeing the person obviously in a painful custody, divorce whatever it may be, made him only want to know more about the man. It was none of his business, and at any other time in John’s life, he wouldn’t have given a shit about someone else’s personal baggage. With Paul, the work relationship was going to be a close one, and with only the two of them for 8 hours per day, eventually personal information will be shared. John wasn’t sure if he was ready to divulge his own, but he felt as a decent human, he should try and be a supportive friend to Paul.

Making his way through the store, he picked up essentials, and a decent bottle of wine. The night was pleasant, and John proceeded to sit in the back garden, drinking the nice red, and puffing on a fat spliff. He began reading the copy of Jekyll & Hyde Paul had given him on his first day. After a few hours, the sun had gone down, and John was relaxed enough to call it a night and head to bed.

That night, he laid on top of his covers, watching the shadows on the ceiling dance around the room. Thinking of the soft feel of Paul’s hand when he reached out to touch him, John replayed the moment over and over. Feeling the warmth in Paul’s eyes as he caressed him. Soon, the images in John’s mind evolved into Paul’s hands roaming freely up his arms, fingers gently dancing over the open neck of his dress shirt, as he freed the buttons, one at a time. Placing light kisses on his neck with those pink, plump lips while a whisper of rough stubble sent shivers of arousal down his neck. Vivid flashes of their mouths crashing together roughly, needing to taste and suck. John’s fingers reaching under the elastic band of his briefs to curl around his now rock hard dick, imagining it to be Paul’s touch on him; Beads of sweat had began to form on his brow, biting his lip, he let out a deep groan as he used his thumb to circle the opening of his cock where pre-cum had begun to seep out dampening his underwear. Just a few more pumps, and he was arching his hips, fucking his fist until his thighs trembled, cupping his balls while he gave one more rough tug and he was coming. Harder than he had come in years it seemed, his gasps and groans echoing into the quiet house. 

Lying sprawled out like a starfish on his bed, he slept better that night than he had in weeks. It was all thanks to that beautiful bastard who had cast a spell over John, and now he was in too deep to look back.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday afternoon finds John at the train station waiting for his mates to arrive. Standing on the platform, he is approached by his best friend Stuart with an enormous hug. “Hey Mate, missed you! How is everything?!” Shared smiles, and John looks around him “Where’s Shotton? Thought he texted me and said he’d be tagging along with you.” “Nah, he got called away to some job site, and couldn’t make it.” Stu replied. “Well, fuck mate, guess he’s just goin’ to hear about the ruckus we get up to since he slagged off!” Stu slapped his back as they made their way out of the station.

Dropping off Stu’s bag at his place (well technically, auntie’s place) they got ready for their evening out. Rolling several spliffs and joints, they made a game plan of the night. First stop for the night was dinner near the Royal Mile, a secluded Close, with locally sourced produce and meat. The place was packed, but the two were able to get a table relatively quick. Over a bottle of wine and incredible cheese, they spoke hurried to catch up on all that had happened since John had moved. 

Stu was traveling a lot with his job, but the work was splendid. John felt that they were both very lucky to have careers they actually liked. “Thinking about making a move to London actually.” Taking a swig from his wine glass. John was a little surprised with the news. “Really? Seems quite a change from Liverpool. What’s Astrid’s thoughts on it?” “She suggested it actually, it makes sense, the main office is in there, and when the baby comes, we’ll have better travel options going back to Germany to visit her family.” Stu smugly looked at John waiting for him to react. “Hold on. What did you say?” John grinned and ran his hand through his hair, a warm blush filling his cheeks. With a soft chuckle, “You heard me Lennon, Astrid’s pregnant, I’m going to be a pop! Arriving in March.” It was wonderful news; if any two people deserved happiness and a child it was Stu and Astrid. A bottle of champagne was ordered to toast Baby Sutcliffe, and the minor detail of John’s new job. 

It seemed as life was going well for everyone in John’s circle including his ex. Brian was a friend of Stuarts as well, so when he and John fell apart, it put the man in an awkward position. It was no secret Brian cheated rampantly on John, in the LGBTQ community of Liverpool, Brian was well known as an advocate, president of the Pride Committee, and busy drag performer on top of all of that. His social nature just made it easy for him to shrug off casual hook ups as part of his theatrical performances. After one too many nights of humiliation, John had had enough, and completely blindsided Brian with the news he was done and leaving. It was the most empowering moment of his life. At the time, Brian was crushed, a drunken mess for weeks after, John just wanted a fresh start, six years with the man that never took John’s wants or consideration in the relationship was already time lost in his mind. Stuart had informed him that after taking some time away in Spain for a holiday, he came back with a fresh outlook. Although the whole break up was terrible, moving out, dividing shit, money issues, in the end both knew it was a long time coming. No hard feelings were left, and although he was so upset at the time, John was happier now than he ever felt when he was with Brian. He really was living his best life.

Making there way up the Royal Mile, past all the season tourists popping in and out of the souvenir shops, they walked to the castle at the top of the street. Overlooking the bustling city, “God, I love this place, every time I visit, I forget how great it is.” Stu lit a cigarette, turning to John “You look good, mate, I think this move has been what you’ve needed.” “Yeah, it was time for a change. Liverpool is dandy, but there’s something about being here, I don’t want to sound daft, but just the short time of being here, I’m feeling new? Not sure if that’s the word, but it just feels like there is something out there, just waiting on me to find it.” He looked at Stu’s face, thinking he sounded stupid with his response. “No man, I get it, I really do. You are supposed to be here.” A few more moments of quiet pondering listening to the sounds of Princes Street across from them, the made their way down the dirt path down the side of the ancient structure.

Sparking a joint on the dark path, they shared the slow burning weed as they stumbled down the steep trail, skipping and dodging puddles of mud. “We should go visit Klaus, he’s a friend from Hamburg, opened a gallery or some experimental conceptual art commune shite here. Great weed too.” Stu pulled out his phone searching for contact info. “Right, so he’s got a warehouse space near the sea, let’s get a cab.”

Nestled in the back of the taxi, Stu filled him in on the eccentric Klaus, “His dad was an exiled prince from Libya, or some shite, and his mum was an Indian Ambassador to the UN, crazy upbringing ya know. Anyway, he did some weird performance stuff in Hamburg with Astrid. Pretty sure he’s just some genius with a endless trust fund, but at least you’ll have a hook up in the city?” Twenty minutes and twenty pounds later, they pulled up to a dark warehouse surrounded by fishing boats and empty barrels. “Christ Stu, wasn’t planning on getting murdered tonight, where the fuck are we?” Looking down the long, damp alley between the multitude of warehouses covered in graffiti, he spotted a small crowd of people halfway down outside smoking. They were all dressed in white. Almost like Roman togas? “C’mon, they look like the kind of crowd Klaus hangs with.”   
Walking past the smokers in white, the sound of bass music thumping behind the wall, they pulled open a rickety wooden door on gears to enter. Met with an enormous neon pink cross adorning the wall across from the entrance, fresh flowers filling the walls, thousands, maybe millions as the music pumped and people moved and danced throughout the open space. The fragrance in the air, with the bodies in white pulsing in the crowd, it was clearly a rave of some sort. John and Stu we not dressed properly, but making their way through the crowd of gorgeous men, shirtless and covered in glitter, Stu approached an Amazonian of a man. “Klaus! Klaus! Great space you got here, how have you been?” 

The thin, lanky figured spun around only to reach with willowy arms around Stu’s slight stature. “Oh my God, Stuart, ooh honey, how are you?!” Klaus was wearing knee high silver go-go boots, white booty shorts and not much else besides nipple chains and the craziest make up John had ever seen. Glitter dripped down his eyes, and lavender metallic lipstick covering his impressive pout. His skin was deep chocolate brown, and the long black braids on his head, were piled high with flashing LED butterflies pulsating in the white walls of the warehouse. He was quite stunning; letting go of Stu he turned his attention to John. “Hello Baby Boy, and just where did you come from?” Extending a delicate hand to John, he took Klaus’s spindly fingers and placed a soft peck to his hand. “You are making me blush, Baby-Boy.” “This is John, he just moved here about a month ago, thought you two could get to know each other.” Was Stu insinuating something? He did know that John had a weakness for pretty, dark skinned boys. Pulling away from John, Klaus reached into a little pouch on his hip, and presented two small communion wafers to them. “Welcome to church boys, have some “Body of Christ”. Looking down at the neon pink heart stamped discs, Stu asked, “What is it?” “Just a dash of X my friend, it’s only to enhance the performance.” Waving his other long arm across the sea of people in white. John looked at Stu and shrugged his shoulders. “Why not, the night is young.” They both popped the tasteless object onto their tongues and followed Klaus to another wing of the installation.

A short time later, John was rolling, light and hot and happy. So happy to be seeing the colors and lights and the smell….God it was like he was in a Disco meadow on the top of Mount Olympus with deities in white robes around him. Hugging and touching, and laughing faces everywhere, John was tangled in the arms of the music. Moving his body to classic ABBA, and Donna Summers, if this was Gay Heaven, he couldn’t wait to get there. Suddenly Klaus appeared out of a cloud, and was speaking to him, pulling him away from the throng of bodies. “Baby Boy, come sit with me…” John registered he was taking him up to a balcony looking over the dance floor. Tangling his fingers in the tentacle style digits of Klaus’s hand, he had to touch more, feel more of this beautiful God. He sat on a pillow of pink satin, The God lying next to him, pulling his face to his for a sweet taste of heaven. It could have been hours or days that he kissed and tasted the full mouth of this being, all John could feel was the tingle of desires, and he was losing his mind with the feel and taste of this man. When he felt dizzy and gasped for air, he pulled away, only to see Klaus lean to another beautiful being and open his mouth to sing his song into the mouth of the muscled twink now lying behind him. All at once, he became aware of the pile of bodies writhing and touching all around him. Shaking his head, to get clarity, he had lost control and needed to get out of this pit pulling him under its spell.

Breaking through the crowd, he found his way outside. Crisp darkness and twinkling stars, the silence grounded him. Reaching to his pocket, he pulled out a joint and lit it. Deeply pulling drags into his lungs, he felt his body coming back down from the crazed chaos he was in only moments ago. He didn’t like losing control; he had maybe gone too far with taking the drug he was given. Trying to re-focus, a gentle chime from the phone in his pocket broke him out of his regret. 

Message from Dr. McCartney: I Need You (sent @ 2:17am)

Squinting his eyes, he looked down at the screen again, closer. Surely this wasn’t real. He rubbed his thumb across to unlock the device. The same message appeared, ‘I Need You’. Thinking of what to reply, he heard shoes shuffle out behind him. “Lennon, Fuck! Here you are! Give us a puff of that.” Stu smoked deeply, John still staring confused at his phone. “You ok mate, you look like ya just saw a ghost?” John nodded, and palmed his face before tucking his phone back into his trousers. “Yeah, I’m good, just needed a breather, getting a bit mad in there.” Taking back the joint, he wasn’t going to go back in there, not now. “Same mate, I’m not an orgy man, and that’s the next performance apparently.” Stu looked out and nodded for John to follow him. 

At the end of the warehouse row, a fairly busy street greeted them. Taking a left towards some pubs and café’s they were grateful to find a taxi. Piling in, they sat in silence the way back to John’s, Stu staring out the window, and John feeling like his feet were rooting to the floor of the black cab, as he dipped and dodged the traffic around them. What an interesting night that had turned out to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking to a horrible headache, John let out a groan and looked around his room. He heard Stu puttering around downstairs. Making his way to the bathroom, he took a piss and went to see how his friend was faring. “I forgot how x can make you feel like shite after a come down.” Taking a puff of a huge joint, Stu handed it over to John. “Here, this is the best remedy I know of.” Taking a huge hit, he held it in his lungs a long time. “Yeeaaaahhhh.” Letting out a massive cloud. “This and a fry up.” “Oh fuck yeah, I’m starved.” Stu enthusiastically agreed. “There’s a good place near the station, what times the train to Liddypool?” “13:05, my dear boy, I’ll just go have a rinse.” Passing the joint back to John sat he finished the weed before making his move to the shower.  
Chowing into the food like starved animals, they each felt loads better after the traditional breakfast. Leaning back in the booth, sipping his third cup of coffee, their post feast euphoria was interrupted by John’s phone.

Message from: Dr. McCartney: I Need You to come in asap. I’ll explain when you get here. Sorry to break up your Sunday

“Aw Fuck,” John glared at his phone. “What’s up?” Stu glanced up from his own device. “Got called in to work.” He turned to flash the phone screen to his friend. “That sounds about like my cue to head to the train, I could catch up on some emails anyway.” Paying the tab, they made their way to the station a little before noon. Giving his best mate a hug, with promises to visit soon, he left Stu. “Give Astrid my love, and good on ya’ for making that baby!” 

He took a stroll through the park, making his way to the University in an unhurried pace. Figuring he should give Paul and ETA, he texted:

Be there in 20min.

Scrolling through old messages, he found to his delight, there was REALLY a message from Paul at 2am to him saying “I Need You.” His stomach did a little flip as he smiled to himself. Managing not to say a word to Stu about his new found crush on the man who was basically his boss. John needed a little more time to learn about Paul, mainly the story with the blonde with the tits. Taking a little detour to puff on a half spliff, he walked the rest of the way to their office.

Entering the ‘Mess’ his ears were greeted with sounds of the Spice Girls, and piles of My Little Ponies in the front entry. Milly was sitting on the floor playing a matching game on her ipad. “Hello Miss Milly McCartney! How did you know that I LOVE the Spice Girls?” She hopped up, so happy to see John. “Hi Johnny, you like the Spice Girls? Oh they are my favorite! Daddy let me pick the music today while he’s working.” She excitedly said. Just then Paul walked out of his office and approached him. “Terribly sorry about calling you in like this, I just got word they need me to present in Glasgow tomorrow to the National Archives Committee on the progress of the project, and they need images, and a timeline, and…” He was frantically running his fingers through his gorgeous locks, looking frazzled, but mighty cute if John could say so. He wore dark, fitted jeans and a tight heather gray pocket t-shirt. One of those soft ones that you could pluck your fingers on, they would be so soft and thin after years of washes and wear. Topping of the outfit of spank material, he was wearing orange Pumas. Wondering if Paul’s tummy was softer than the shirt, was it furry like his arms, or was it smooth, and pale and…Ahem! “No worries Paul, I don’t mind. What do you need me to do?”

Taking the lead, he had Paul explain the items they needed. John began to scan a few items, and photograph journals and artifacts to include in Paul’s presentation. Milly was doing a great job of keeping the two of them motivated with her random Spotify playlists of early 2000’s BritPop, John found himself humming along and dancing with the little girl. Paul went over to play with her while John was out at the copy machine, only to return to adorable ‘Dad’ Paul with a sparkly butterfly clips in his long hair. 

Their working style was so in sync; both read each other before the next step was even spoken. John handed Paul his notes and pieces before Paul even asked. They were moving along nicely, and if John was being honest, this was a better alternative to his original Sunday plans of getting stoned and watching Netflix.

After a few hours, John and Paul were at the table, close. Paul’s hip almost connecting to John’s as they peered over the magnifying lens to read details of a frail, yellowed document. Deciphering the faded ink, they leaned in to discover what appeared to be an alternate ending to one of the unfinished stories they were close to completing. “Are you seeing this John? “ the thrill in his voice was that of a child finding a treasure, which truly it was. “This is an incredible find, you need to include it when you talk to the committee.” John was just as giddy. Paul was so close now, leaning over the table, his arm touching John’s hand. That warm feeling of contact, he took a deep breath, allowing himself to savor the fragrance that he had just become to know as Paul. 

A phone ringing from another room broke the connection. John had realized he had been staring blatantly at Paul, and the look in his eyes was crushed when Paul’s warm skin was moving away to answer. Milly ran over to John with their mini Bluetooth speaker. “It stopped working John, can you turn it back on?” handing him the device. “Oh, I guess so! Only if I can pick the song.” He hit the shuffle play and the song that popped up was on of his all time favorites ‘Love At First Sight by Kylie Minogue’ He instantly grabbed Milly’s arms and proceeded to swing her and flip her around while he sang along. He picked her up and did dramatic motions of arms as if they were Tangoing around the room. The little girls giggles were infectious, and he couldn’t remember the last time he had such a fun afternoon.

‘Cause Baby When I Heard You,  
For the First Time, I Knew  
We Were Meant To Be As One’

Paul came out of the office to see the commotion only to be met with the hands of Milly and John reaching for him to dance around the room some more.

‘Then Everything Went From Wrong to Right  
The Stars Came Up and Filled Up the Sky  
Music You Were Playing Really Blew My Mind  
It Was Love At First Sight’

Letting go of Milly’s hand, Paul placed his hand on John’s shoulder. Prompting John to put his hand on Paul’s real, actual waist and touch that soft cotton fabric. The warmth was there, and they waltzed around the room while Milly howled with laughter at her daddy and Johnny dancing around the office. Their eye contact was intense, and the flush of pink on John’s cheeks had to be obvious to Paul that this was flat out flirting. Then John yanked Paul close inciting a giggle with his tongue poking out from his teeth, and he dipped him just like Fred Astaire would have to Ginger Rogers. They both fell into hysterics, and Milly was jumping up and down. “My turn Johnny, me next!!” Feeling breathless after the close contact he had just experienced, he turned to Milly bowing down to her; all the while Paul’s fingers tangled with his and held them tight as he steadied himself from the dip. “May I have this dance?” He picked the small child up and proceeded to continue the silly dance until the song was over, and he could play off the impromptu romantic gesture with Paul as a fun game with the little girl.

They all calmed down and John went back over to the table where he had been before the pleasant interruption. Paul walked Milly over to gather her toys and games before taking her down to meet up with her mother. “I’ll just be dropping her off, back in a moment.” Paul said as he scurried Milly to the door. She dropped her backpack and ran over to John. Before he could react and tell her goodbye, she had tightly hugged him around his waist, nestling her face into the side pocket of his jeans. “Bye Bye Johnny. Can you come over to have a dance party with me again soon?” He threaded his fingers through her blonde tresses before she looked up at his face. “I would love to do that! You just tell me when, and I will be there.” He genuinely smiled at the child. Her big eye lit up behind the thick frames of her purple glasses. Not only was John certain that his feeling for Paul were more than a crush. He found himself looking forward to spending more time with this kid who was quite awesome and entertaining to him.

When Paul came back they worked in the quiet, filing and scanning and adding to the computer presentation Paul was creating. John was quite confident the Archives Committee would be impressed with the work they had done in the short time of having the collection. While Paul was putting final touches on the slides in his office, John began to store away the fragile documents for a later time. After a few minutes, Paul emerged from the office, stretching his arms above his head to touch the doorframe, allow his torso to stretch long and taunt. To ignore the display would have been wise, but John was an idiot when it came to the man in front of him. Of course he glanced at the way the gray shirt rode up over his soft little belly, which to John’s pleasure, was hairy, just like his arms. A twinge of lust tickled his groin as Paul continued to groan out a yawn like a woolly caveman. “I think that about does it, we are sitting good. You were a lifesaver today.” Walking casually over to John’s workspace he sat down on the low desk where John had dropped his jacket and coat earlier in the day. Looking at his watch, it was almost 6pm, and his stomach let out a rumble. “Don’t mention it, it was a good learning experience. Besides, was more exciting than what I was planning on doing today.” Meeting his eyes with a smug grin “What were your original plans?” Paul asked. Dryly responding, John said “Laundry.” 

 

Locking up the ‘Mess’ they walked down to the main floor together, entering the fresh air of the late summer evening. Awkwardly they shuffled their trainers and acted as if they were to go their separate ways, but neither wanting to end the time they had been spending together. Paul scratched at the back of his neck, looking down to the ground. “Would you be wanting to grab a pint? Ya know, just to celebrate getting this thing done, and how much I appreciated your help today.” Paul looked up at John, nerves on his face as if he was expecting a rejection. Waiting a moment to respond, he could tell Paul was holding his breath. “That sounds perfect, I’d love to share a pint with you.” Relief on his face was the sweetest emotion on him John had seen, the blush of his cheeks and the smug little lift of his lips, just made John want to kiss him even more than before. Extending an arm, he created a gesture of ‘lead the way’ and Paul did so, looking back not to lose sight of the boy he was slowly starting to feel things for.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is long, but it's a HUGE turning point in the plot. Which I finally have a clear picture of, and I know what is going to happen! Hopefully you enjoy, please comment, so I know if anyone is reading this...

This was not a date, John was reminding himself as he took another swig of his Innis & Gunn porter. If it were, it would have been the best date he had ever been on. Their conversation flowed so easily, from music to food, art and pubs. Anything and everything, Paul was glowing, animated in a way that was flirty but casual. Like they had known each other for years, rather than a mere few weeks. Ordering another round of beer they opted to order dinner, and happily ate and continued their connection on this non-date.  
After the plates were cleared and a third beer was ordered, discussion moved to a more personal place. “So, what’s the story with Beatrice’s mum? Is she your ex-wife? If you don’t want to tell me it’s fine, I just was wondering.” John felt bold asking the question. Paul kept smiling, but he let out a higher pitched sigh, “Oh Heather, I don’t think there is enough alcohol in this establishment to go into all of it…but no, not my ex-wife, not really my anything. If I’m being honest, she was my worst mistake, but without her, I wouldn’t have my baby girl.” John could see the that Paul was a loving father, and sometimes in bad situations, kids end up being the only good part. 

He continued with the subject of how it all came to be, “When I said I hadn’t been back to Liverpool in a long time, it was because of a bit of a falling out with my father when I was at University. I had come back for a break, and I got into a row with him, words were exchanged, and I left. Went back to St. Andrew’s and didn’t look back. That was about 16 years ago. “ He took a drink from his glass, eyes focused to the space just behind John’s shoulder, swallowing hard the bitter liquid. 

“Have you talked to him since then?” John pried. “No, he died about six years ago, and I only heard about it from my brother, we didn’t go back for the funeral.” He looked down and swirled the beer in his glass. “The thing is, my dad was a drunk, could be real nasty and knew what to say to really get to ya. One of the last things he said to me, was about being embarrassed of me, how I’ll never make him proud, giving him grandkids, all that shite.” He ran his fingers through his hair. ‘Christ, I was twenty-two? Twenty-three? What person is thinking of settling down to a boring life at that age?” He gave a chuckle. 

“Paul, that’s pretty heavy, I mean, you seem to be a guy with a positive outlook on things, after something like that, I would be a mess. Hell, I kinda am a mess.” John smiled nervously at him and let Paul continue. 

“Well, that is how Heather came about. After I found out my dad died, things weren’t good; I was going down the same path as him. Drinking into oblivion nearly lost my job. Forcing myself to do all that deep soul searching shite you go through. Decided to get sober an’ do myself good, get healthy, meet a nice girl, just what the old man wanted.” Taking another drink, “Now this is going to sound cliché but, she was a Pilates instructor at the gym, and it was lust at first sight?” The both laughed, breaking the weight of the topic. 

“I think we were together, and I use that term loosely, for a month, maybe?” Stretching his arms out across the table, into John’s space, he leaned forward intently. “Anyway, she get’s pregnant, and suddenly she’s this erratic and manic person who was not the girl I had initially been attracted to, but I what was I going to do?” Making eye contact, John sensed Paul was humbled by his actions. “That baby girl saved me, and I genuinely feel that through everything, Beatrice was my life line, IS my everything.” He smiled warmly and mindlessly scratched his thumb over the coaster under his pint glass. 

“She’s a really great kid, Paul. You’re doing a wonderful job, it’s no easy task being a single parent, but it seems you are a natural at it.” John reached out and covered Paul’s hand with his own, not considering he had maybe gone too far. Quiet enveloped them, and a moment of that connection was enough for them to lock eyes. John lightly rubbed his thumb over the knuckles of Paul’s hand, as if it was the most natural thing to do with him. Although Paul wasn’t pulling away, maybe this wasn’t the best move to make on his new co-worker. 

Jolting them out of the moment, the server showed up at the booth and presented the check. Paul reached for the ticket, before John could protest. “This was a work expense, all part of the project.” Throwing a credit card at the table, he finished the last swallow of his beer. “What time do you have to be in Glasgow?” John asked, suddenly all professional. “Supposed to present to the board at eleven, but most the time, it’s a ‘tentative’ window. They select a few projects and expect you to jump at the moment to be there, I’ll probably be waiting around most of the day.” John stood to gather his bag and jacket. They made their way to the exit of the pub.

Outside the night was cool, it was still light, being mid September. “Good luck tomorrow.” John gave a chummy squeeze to Paul’s upper arm. “Thanks for the provisions.” He was acting sheepishly, like he ought to give him a goodnight kiss, daft bastard. “You saved the day John, I’m extremely lucky to have you working on this with me.” Paul acted just as twitchy, like he wanted to say or do more. He patted John on the back, and let his palm rub across his shoulders, lingering longer than he should. They made that eye contact that was sort of becoming ‘their thing.’ Clearing he throat, “Give me a ring tomorrow, ya know, um just to let me know how it goes. What they say and all that.” The blush on his face was obvious, call me because I won’t be seeing you tomorrow, and I need to hear your voice. 

“Of course, I’ll let you know as soon as it’s over.” Paul assured him. Nodding toward the hill down towards the main street, “I’m down this way, you?” John turned towards the opposite direction. “Ah, this way for me.” Giving a gentle wave, “Talk to you soon.” And Paul was striding down the cobblestone street.

***

Monday arrived too fast, and John made his way to work a little less eager because he knew he would be alone today. Picking up a coffee and pastry, he unlocked the office only to think of the memories from just the day before. He was pining, and if that wasn’t bad enough, he was really starting to think how this could affect working with Paul. An unrequited crush is one thing, but John could feel that he was not alone with the emotions that were bouncing off one another. So, Paul was straight, well straight enough to be attracted to women, and have a child. However, the mannerisms and charm made John think he was probably bisexual. Although John wasn’t shouting from the rooftops he was gay, he assumed Paul recognized that. Or did he? Not being as flamboyant as many of his friends, John knew he was gay before he was twelve years old, he just figured everyone knew by this point in his life. Perhaps next time they have a moment together, he will just have to drop it into conversation.

The day dragged, but Jane popped in on and off to ask John for his lunch order, and if he needed her to help with anything. She was a sweet girl, and attractive, but she was barking up the wrong tree. He hadn’t heard a word from Paul, not even a text. That was also not helping his mood. By three in the afternoon, Jane came around again, “Hey John, everyone was going to the pub to watch the match. Do you want to come along?” She was blushing and had a massive smile plastered across her mouth. Looking over the tops of his thick glasses, he looked her up and down, “No thanks Jane, I’m in the middle of something at the moment.” He uttered, keeping his head down ignoring the girl. “Okay, well, I’m sorry to bother you.” She excused herself out the door and John felt like a dick for treating her that way. It wasn’t her fault he was moody because he was falling head over heels in love with a man he had no idea could ever reciprocate the same feelings.

At around nine pm, John received a text from Paul:

Dr. McCartney: Sorry I didn’t message earlier, had an issue arise with Milly. Presentation went fine. 

John: Glad to hear, is everything Okay with her? Do you need to talk?

Dr. McCartney: Yes, but not tonight, too much going on. See you tomorrow.

John: yes, see you then.

Dr. McCartney: Thank you John

John went to bed, but didn’t sleep. Lying in the quiet room, he wondered what he could do to show Paul he cared; he wanted to be a part of is life. He was going mad; this wasn’t like him at all. The last thing he wanted when he uprooted his life in Liverpool was to meet someone so soon. Sure, a few shags and dates would have been fun, but going from one long-term relationship to another one was reckless. He would just have to be strong, and push aside the temptations. Because he knew, with Paul it couldn’t just be a fun time, and casual sex. It was the end all be all man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Which was terrifying.

 

***  
Paul was late. After a shit night of sleep, John decided to go in early to work. Start on a project needing heavy focus, and a long stretch of time to complete, in order to start the process of disconnecting his emotional draw towards Paul.   
Wearing archival gloves and a mask, he had begun on repairing a tattered binding of a set of Latin verses from the early 1700s that had been damaged on a cargo ship. He had been listening to a podcast of the Bowery Boys about the notorious crime bosses and Madams of New York, when a blur of black hair in a suit, hastily walked into the office with the phone to his ear. Keeping his eyes focused on his project, he waited until Paul approached him.

It took a little more than five minutes before Paul was out of his office, and making his way over to John. He looked terrible, not from a bad not of sleep, but a man who appeared to have been taken through the ringer. Fragile, hanging on by a thread of will, before one more thing fell upon his shoulders and he would collapse. How could John decipher this with no words even uttered from his lips? “Hello John, what are you working on today?” So this was how it should be, never mind he wanted to pull the man to hug him until the air in his lungs was expelled, and cleansing breath was drawn in. “The book of Latin verses, there are three, the ones damaged in the shipwreck cargo?” Paul craned his neck to observe the details of the delicate work John had been meticulously working on. “Yes, I remember, this is looking wonderful, you are quite talented.” Paul gave a smile, though it was obviously difficult. “Thanks. How are you faring?” It was a simple question; he didn’t expect a simple answer. “Just fine, I have a lecture in 20 min. across campus, I just wanted to pop in to check my messages.” Ok, aloof, best keep in professional. “Sure thing.” Placing his ear buds back in, he emphasized the finality of the conversation.

For his lunch break, John walked through the gardens, smoking a joint. He was almost out, probably should get in touch with Klaus to get a new supply. Making his way across the street, he wandered through one of the many cemeteries scattered around the town. Walking along the gravel path, he worked his way towards the top of the hill, where the above ground crypts were. Stepping out from behind a tall stone memorial, he stopped suddenly when he came upon someone sitting on a stone bench in front of a mausoleum. The person was sobbing, at first John went to leave, thinking he interrupted someone in a private moment of grieving. When he recognized the coat, and the hair, he saw it was Paul.

Standing still a moment, he took a deep breath and quietly walked over to the man, and sat right next to him on the bench. Paul looked up suddenly at the presence next to him. John just looked forward, and handed the still burning joint to him. He sniffed, and took the smoke from him, pulling it to his plump lips and inhaling deeply. The smoke rolled out of his mouth as if he was familiar with this ritual, expelling a pretty cloud that danced around his scruffy beard. He took another pull, and mindlessly handed it back to John. This was how they stayed, no words exchanged, just two guys sitting in a cemetery, getting stoned.

“Did you follow me here?” Paul asked as John stubbed out the roach. “Nope, just taking a walk. I started in the gardens, just ended up over here.” He shrugged his shoulders and put his hands in his jacket pockets. “Listen, John something has happened and I’m just a little overwhelmed.” Paul started to speak, but John was not going to force him to talk about his personal problem. Turning to make eye contact with Paul, he wanted his undivided attention. “You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to. I am here for you though, should you need me.” With that, Paul let out a shuttered breath. 

“Yesterday, I was contacted by a caseworker. Milly hadn’t showed up at nursery school, and when they called Heather, she didn’t answer. Due to the custody situation my solicitor was called, and preceded to have a wellness check done on the residence. When the caseworker and police arrived, Heather and an unnamed man were passed out from drugs to the point of oblivion, and Milly was nowhere in the flat.” John was frozen, listening to the words. “After searching the building and neighboring shops, they found her in a front vestibule to a now closed chip shop that was down the road. She was barefoot, and in her nightgown. She had slept in there, with her blanket and doll.” Paul could barely keep it together; he was talking, but the pain in his voice was gritty. 

“She told the police, she was hungry and when she couldn’t wake up her mummy, she went to get something to eat.” Paul bit his lip, the tears no longer able to be held back, and fell down his cheeks in large droplets. “She got locked out of the building, and slept outside, a not even five-year-old John? No one knew she was out there. My baby girl was outside all night, and I didn’t know. How could I do that to her?” He broke down, shook to the core, blaming himself. Shifting closer, John put his arm around Paul and hugged him tightly. “Shhhhhh, I’m so sorry Paul, you can’t blame yourself, she’s ok, you have her now.” He held tighter, and Paul’s arms wrapped around John’s waist, he sobbed into John’s chest, and John ran his fingers through his hair in a soothing manner. Hoping to help this man who had been utterly gutted. God, how could this have happened to him, to any parent. John felt a lump in his throat and he had to hold back tears, thinking about little Milly alone in the city all night. Paul pulled away, and placed his hands on John’s shoulders, looking into his now tear filled eyes.

“I do, I do have her, and I know she is safe now. She is at her school because the caseworker said to immerse her back into her routine, but fuck John, how could Heather do that? I just don’t understand?” John placed his hand on Paul’s damp cheek, and brushed his thumb across the stubble of his beard. “I know, it’s awful she could have done that to your child, but you can do this now. You are her everything now, she needs you more than ever, and you need her.“ Paul bit his lip and sniffled, his nose red from the cool air; he just silently nodded and closed his eyes. John didn’t know what else to say, so he gathered Paul into his arms and enveloped him in all of his warmth. When his head rested against his collarbone, John relished in the feeling of his damp breath on his skin, turning into John further, it felt as if he couldn’t get close enough to John. Feeling Paul’s lips graze over his neck, he tried to keep the moment as platonic as possible. Obviously, Paul needed a confidant, and there was no room for John’s emotions to get involved now. He held the man as long as he needed. 

The wind had picked up, and a cold gust sent a chill across their embrace. When Paul let go, he looked a little relieved. John stood up, and reached his hand out to Paul. “C’mon, let’s go an get your girl, she’s waiting for you.” Paul took his hand, and entwined his fingers with Johns. The two walked silently through the cemetery, never losing contact with each other. When they got to the building that housed their office, Paul let go of his hand. “I’ll call you later, when I get things settled.” John just nodded to him, “No hurry, just take care of yourself and that baby girl.” As Paul began to walk away, John watched him turn around and mimic blowing a kiss to him. John caught it, and lightly touched his cheek with the imaginary kiss in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot's will be happening in the next few chapters, so keep checking back for updates.


	6. Chapter 6

Turned out that Paul needed quite a bit of time, to get things resettled with the new situation. In the office, John met a casually dressed Dr. McCartney, and a few suitcases standing in the doorway. Milly was sitting in Paul’s office in her raincoat. “Good Morning John.” Paul smiled to him. Milly perked up right away and ran over to John to give him a hug. As the child clung to his leg he crouched down to speak on her level. “Good morning to you Miss Milly McCartney! Where are you off too with these full packs? Are you taking a holiday somewhere?” The little girl’s face was lit up in a smile as John spoke to her. “We’re going to the farm today! Daddy says we are going to stay five whole days, and we get to see ‘Pickles’!” John turned confusedly to Paul with a goofy grin on his face. “A Pickle Farm? What on earth has your Daddy been teaching you?” Milly laughed at John’s silly face. 

“’Pickles’ is the Shetland pony that lives on the property, John.” Paul was amused by the banter between John and his daughter. “I suppose I’m missing a key piece of information here, where exactly is this farm you are referring to?” John stood, and approached ‘Farmer Paul’. “Up North, Oh, didn’t I tell you? I have a small farm, up by Acharn. Been in my family for years, more of a holiday home. We do have some animals, but mostly it’s a hobby farm. Linda grows vegetables and sells them at the market.” Paul divulged the details as if this was something John should have already known about him. “Well, I’m just learning so many new things about you ‘Farmer Paul.’ Tell me, have you ever milked a cow?” John was having way too much fun with this new piece of information. Quite seriously, Paul responded, “No, we’ve never had cows, but I have sheared many sheep and delivered lambs.” John was impressed, and thought this new side of Paul was romantically fitting.

“Come on pumpkin, we need to be heading to the station.” Paul gestured to Milly. “I’ll be back Sunday, no phone service, so if I’m in the village, I’ll check messages, but I notified my students I’ll be out.” Paul smiled at John as he picked up the bags and ushered Milly out the door. “Hey Paul!” He stopped and turned to John from the hallway. “Bring me back a sheep.” John snorted out a laugh; Paul just shook his head and muttered, “Smartarse.”

***

With Paul gone for the time being, John welcomed the fact that his aunt and uncle were back from France. Of course they wanted to hear all about John’s new job, if he was making friends and all of the other caring family crap that makes them wonderful.   
By Thursday, John had gotten a hold of Klaus and he was more than willing to help John out in the herbal supplement department. The only problem was John had to remember where the hell the weird warehouse was in order to meet him. Getting clear directions from Stu (thank God) John agreed to attend another one of his gallery openings. Not sure of what to expect, John actually dressed up in case this wasn’t another hallucinogenic disco orgy.  
When he arrived at the warehouse, several expensive cars were parked nearby and there were people dressed to the nines. When he walked into the white space of the gallery, he was met with a rather dapper looking Klaus, dressed in a tuxedo with his braids tied back professionally, face make up free. “Good evening Mr. Lennon, and how are you tonight?” Reaching his hand out to John, he shook it with strength. “I’m well Klaus, and what a lovely event this is.” A server approached the two of them with a tray of champagne flutes. They both took a glass, cheering to each other. A few older patrons had gathered around Klaus, and began to ‘ooh, and ahh’ the massive canvasses that lined the walls of the gallery. “Take a look around John, I’ll be back shortly.” Ever the professional, John took his champagne and wandered the space admiring the works on display.

Getting lost in the colors, he found himself drawn to one piece in particular. It was filled with greens, and pale blues. The cool colors were soothing; he just stood and let himself be immersed in the painting. While he analyzed the planes and valleys of the piece, he found himself wondering what Paul would think of it. Turning to look beside him, there was no one there, and he sighed deeply. Loneliness was a strange being. At times the solitude was everything John wanted, but other times, like now, he would have loved to share this pretty painting with someone; like Paul.

Pulled from his melancholy Klaus approached him, “I love this one! You have a good eye, Baby Boy.” He gave John a flirtatious wink. “Come back to my office, we have business to discuss.” Following Klaus, he made his was through the sea of beautiful people. Behind closed doors, Klaus had quite a catalogue of cannabis as it were. He settled on some mellow indica, and a small amount of a hybrid to make the work days go faster. Klaus was a great guy, and John was very happy to have made his acquaintance. Congratulating him on a successful gallery opening, he headed back home to sample his purchases.

Having the attic space was a bonus not only for the privacy, but the neat little window that opened to a great view of the skyline and was perfect on rainy nights when he couldn’t smoke in the garden. He was quite impressed with the quality of Klaus’s strains. Finishing the joint, he was more stoned that he had initially planned. The sensation was a creeper, and before he knew it, he was feeling paranoid and self-conscious. It had been a long time since that had happened. Suddenly he was lying on the floor overthinking everything he had said and done to Paul. 

It had started at the gallery, seeing the beautiful painting, caused a yearning for Paul’s attention. In his mind, he worried that his unhealthy infatuation with the man was hindering him from branching out, meeting new people. Really starting over, like he had intended when he moved to Edinburgh. Now being settled in for almost four months, what had he to show? Looking around his bedroom, boxes still unpacked, the wardrobe only filled with half of his clothing. What had he been doing the last ten weeks? Smoking weed, and pining for someone who was so far removed from his current state of life, that John didn’t even deserve Paul.

He had to get over it, move on. Maybe he could insist on a transfer to Dr. Martin’s project. The best way to forget about him was to be away from him and cut off all ties. Feeling the nausea in his gut, John knew he had to stop this unhealthy pursuit. He had to, for his own mental stability, it just wasn’t right to keep hoping for something to happen, when clearly it wouldn’t.

Crawling over to his phone, there were no new messages. He re-read through all his saved texts from Paul, and the one thing that now seemed clear was that it was strictly professional, nothing more. John felt so stupid for actually thinking this connection with Paul was more than a one sided figment of his imagination.

Starting tomorrow, it was his fresh start. Time for him to begin the life he had planned on when he first moved here, before meeting that gorgeous idiot McCartney and having his head in the clouds. John had the clarity he needed, and one thing he really needed was a decent fuck to clear his head, it had been so long, he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d had sex. For a twenty-six year old with a healthy libido, this was criminally embarrassing. Besides, the best way to get over someone was to get under someone, and that was exactly what John intended to do before his weekend was over.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've updated again, I promise the upcoming chapters will be more McLennon focused! Once again thanks for reading and for the comments, I'm so flattered!

The weekend was here; John was groggy but ready for a few days to focus on his new start. Making his way to the kitchen, Bett and Stan were taking their breakfast and enjoying the sunshine in the nook overlooking the garden. “Good Morning John, care for tea and toast?” Sitting down next to his aunt, he obliged and slathered marmalade on a buttery wedge. 

Looking up from the paper, Stan piped up, “Gathering with me mate Nat round the pub later to watch the match. His nephew Charlie is on shore leave, and he’ll be round. Lad’s about your age, would ya’ want to join us? If it’s not too drab meetin’ your uncle for a pint.” “Course not Stan, that sounds fab.” John loved his uncle, and although a pub full of football fans wasn’t his ideal situation, the eye candy might help his ultimate goal. “Meeting him at the Hogshead, on Rose street, ‘round three.” John took a loud slurp of his tea, stuffing the crust of the toast into his mouth; he got up to make his way to work. “See ya then Stan, thanks for brekkie Aunt Betts.” He leaned over and gave her cheek a peck.

Wondering if it was a holiday, John looked around the office, and was fairly certain he was the only person working on this given day. Trying to motivate himself, he took a walk over to George Martin’s digs to see about the possibility of getting transferred to a different project. To no avail, the office was shut up dark, and not even his secretary was around. Perfect. He’d have to wait until Monday to speak with him, arising Paul’s suspicions. The unfortunate issue was also the fact that John was getting super immersed in the material, and was thrilled to be a key factor in the conservation project. He was torn, but never the less, he had to break out of Paul’s bubble.

By his third podcast, he decided to close up and take a walk through the city. Lucky for him the sun had stayed out and he was able to soak it up. He decided to pop into a few shops, not looking for anything in particular, just killing time. He trotted down the brick street to the National Gallery, and was pleasantly surprised to find a show of Toulouse Lautrec lithographs. Spending a fair amount of time in the exhibit, he noticed it was nearing three; he should make his way to the pub to meet his uncle. 

He found the pub easily; people jammed inside and spilling out onto the front patio. Noticing the avid fans in team colors, John felt a bit out of place in his black turtleneck jumper and gray drainpipe trousers. He didn’t give a toss about footie, but was being the supportive nephew. Besides, branching out of his comfort zone was all part of the new John. Pushing his way in, he found his uncle in the back corner, surrounded with friends. Sneaking up on the older man, John gave the man a side hug and Stan was proudly making introductions of his nephew to everyone around. No way John would remember all the names, although a few faces stood out.

Apparently, Charlie, Nat’s nephew, was on shore leave from the British Navy and he had brought along a few of his American comrades. John’s eyes immediately flocked to Sam, he was built, blonde, blue eyed and from Texas. He was even wearing a real cowboy hat. Well, if that wasn’t sweeter than apple pie! John chuckled to himself at the irony of the naïve, man in his presence, sipping on a dark beer awkwardly. Scooting over to the cute cowboy, John struck up a conversation with him as everyone else around went back to talk of the match. “So Sam, are you a real cowboy?” John couldn’t resist. “Yes sir, we raise cattle back home in the panhandle, I suppose you could say I am a REAL cowboy.” Sam blushed something fierce, he was shy, and John figured he wasn’t much older than twenty. “What’cha think of Scotland so far?” “I ain’t too crazy ‘bout this warm beer business you fella’s gulp down.” He slammed the last half of this pint. “I wonder if this place has any tequila?” Sam nudged him over to the bar.

Learning the ritual of taking tequila shots like they do in Texas, John was getting a bit drunk, and it was way too early to be having this good of a time with the cute American cowboy. Licking salt, and squeezing the lime, or was it licking the lime and throwing the salt? He could have cared less, and soon the American’s were slapping his back and putting the cowboy hat onto his head. Feeling a new kind of drunk, he had never tried tequila before, and he was having a hell of a good time!

At some point, he and the Navy men left the Hogshead, and made their way down the street full of pubs. Sam had made a point to keep an eye on ‘Johnny Boy’ any other time he would have slugged someone in the jaw for calling him that, but Sam was just too rugged and sexy that John no longer cared. He was going to shag a real Texas cowboy tonight, if it was the last thing he did. 

Before heading into the next pub, John became a hero for sparking a tightly wrapped joint for the group of them to share. After that was smoked, the Americans got louder, and were kicked out of the pub before they even got a table. Fuck, if this wasn’t a good time. Sam hooked his thick bicep around John’s neck and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Johnny boy, I sure like this city, you know, I gotta get back to London tomorrow before they ship me off to the fucking Middle East again.” John was pretty damn drunk; tequila was proving to be unlike anything else he had ever drank. Feeling uninhibited, he just laid in on the table, “I’ll be honest with you Cowboy Sam, I’d be happy to send you off happy man. Besides, I’ve always wanted to hook up with a real cowboy.” Grinning from ear to ear, Sam tipsily stumbled and grabbed John’s hand. “My hotel is right around the corner.”

To John’s surprise, he really was just around the corner at one of the posh places on George Street. Being as casual as two very drunk guys could be, they stumbled through the lobby towards the elevator. John was still wearing the cowboy hat, and was amusing himself in the mirrors with it. Sam kept bumping his strong arm into John and clumsily groped his ass with a massive hand. When they arrived at Sam’s room, he struggled with the key and John giggled. 

Once inside, it was all sloppy kisses and nipping teeth at lips. John was acting desperate, like he was starved, when really he was. Sam picked him up with ease, wrapping John’s legs around his waist. The cowboy carried him to the bed, dropping him with a bounce on the large, plush bed. Knocking the hat from John’s head, Sam moved down his torso, pushing the jumper up over his head. John’s glasses fell from his face in the moment, but he was quickly met with a hot mouth on his chest, licking his nipples as John squirmed. Sam was hastily trying to remove his clothing and pleasure John at the same time. 

Soon, they were both naked and kissing hurriedly, hands frantic, John was kneading the man’s massive biceps and pecs as he tried to get some clarity to the situation. Sam pulled away and began to kiss down his belly until he nosed at the light patch of auburn hair above John’s cock. Oh yes, if John didn’t need this, he was so close to just thrusting up into Sam’s face, he had to take a calming breath to stop his dick from doing something pre-maturely. When the wet mouth of Cowboy Sam enveloped him, John cried out in pleasure. It had been so long, and he needed this, needed to be touched, even just for a brief moment.

Sam was a caring individual, he gave John a fantastic blow- job, and he even humored John when he asked him to wear the hat. They laughed, and took turns touching, and making out. Sam wasn’t into anal sex, he was only twenty-one and told John it wasn’t something he was ready for since he had only discovered that he recently was interested in men. John didn’t care; he gave the young man a reciprocated blowjob, and enjoyed the view of the sexy Texan writhing in pleasure under him as he swallowed him down. 

After what seemed like hours of fooling around, they took a cleansing shower in the fancy bathroom, and got each other off one more time, before Sam wanted to just fall asleep with John cuddled up next to him as the ‘little spoon.’ As he dozed off to sleep in the clean embrace of his temporary cowboy, John relished in the comfort of being held again, even if it was just for the night. He felt like in that moment Sam needed someone before he was off to the unknown a world away, and John was more than happy to oblige for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big chapter! It took me a while to get it just right! I hope you like it :)

Waking up in a plush bundle of white sheets, John peeked open his eyes to the sounds of the city moving, and sun shining. Having a brief moment of confusion as to where he was, the memory of his night with Sam came back to him. He stretched out lazily; rolling over only to be met with a cold, empty space of bed. Next to him on the pillow, were the cowboy hat and a note on hotel stationary:

“Johnny Boy-   
Thanks for the memorable night, keep the hat, it suits you!  
-XO Sam”

Well, what exactly did he expect? He wanted a quick hook up in his new life adventures, so why did he feel used and discarded? He had fun, two consenting adults, no strings attached. They both had a good time, but now in the light of morning he realized one nights stands were never his thing, even when he was younger, so why now would he suddenly feel like his opinion of them would be changed? Accepting the fact that he was happier in a relationship with someone, his thoughts raced back to Paul. 

He had almost went 24 hours without thinking about him, well not really, fleeting images of him had crept into his mind throughout the day. It was unavoidable, even before meeting Stan at the pub; he popped in a shop on Victoria Street. Admiring a plush toy pony on the shelf, having reached for it with the intention to buy it for Milly. He shook his head and put the doll back; even though he could already see the little girls face light up with the special gift he would have given her.

Reaching for his discarded trousers, he fumbled in his pocket for his phone. Only to find it was dead, he tried to turn on the device but no luck. Getting dressed and gathering up his personals, he left the hotel and headed home. Leaving behind Sam’s cowboy hat, he didn’t need that reminder of their fling.

Arriving at Stan and Betts, neither was home and for that John was relieved; he wasn’t in the mood to give an explanation of his whereabouts. Climbing up the stairs to the attic room and plugging in the old iphone to charge. Then preceded to unpack and set up his turntable, he unboxed the stacks of vinyl records; he chose ‘Houses of the Holy’ and turned the music up to blasting decibels, drowning out the outside world.

Sorting, organizing and unpacking his belongings, deciding now was the time to settle in. Focusing on making his room his own, he worked with the loud music motivating him for what seemed like hours, until he felt thirsty and deserving of a break. Reaching for his now charged phone, he took the device with him down to the kitchen.

Scrolling through his phone, it was early afternoon and he had series of missed texts from Stu, Pete and one from Klaus asking him if he wanted to meet him at party he was attending at the Botanical Gardens. Then he noticed in his missed calls he had a voice message from an unknown long distance number left late last night. Putting the phone on speaker, he played the message:

“Hi, um hello John. It’s Paul. I’m sure you don’t recognize this number. I’m calling from the caretaker’s house line.   
I just…well…I’m not sure why I’m calling? Suppose I miss you. I’ve had time to get my head sorted through all of the recent things and I…y’know…I can’t stop thinking about you *(light chuckling)* ….even Milly won’t stop talking about ‘Johnny’….  
God, John, this is incredibly stupid of me…. but I’ve just had a bit of wine and Linda grows some incredible pot….an’ I wish you were here with me right now….I want to see you….I need to see you….you should be here…with us…. with me….  
Can I see you when I’m back Sunday?….just if you want to...I hope you’ll want to….Okay.....I’m going to hang up now…..so…goodnight John….(click)

His heart felt as if it had swelled into his throat, and the butterfly sensation in his stomach was consuming. He shook his head, as if the message wasn’t real, he replayed it again. Only to hear the same words of fondness from Paul, his face flushed to the point he felt it through his eyes and up to his hairline. His cheeks were beginning to hurt from the enormous smile on his face.

Even though Paul admitted on the phone he had drunk a bit, he didn’t sound wasted and foolishly calling for a booty call. He sounded relaxed and truthful, like he had found the courage to speak what was on his mind. John calmly thought of his response before he sent a text to the man.

John: Got your message from last night. I miss you too and I DO want to see you when you are back! If you still feel the same today? Wine can be sneaky…

…..

Dr. McCartney: Wine and weed can both be sneaky, but I meant it! Can I cook you dinner tomorrow night?

John: It’s a date.

Dr. McCartney: ☺

***

A permanent grin plastered his face to the point his aunt was worried if he had smoked himself stupid. “I know you partake in that reefer, is it too strong? Is that what’s happened to ya? “ Over the dinner of roasted chicken, John smugly grinned while he ate and listened to Stan and Bett’s adventures at the supermarket, and their Cribbage Club outing. “No Bett, just had a very good day. Suppose I’m really liking it here.” She leaned over and kissed the top of his head, “And we are so pleased you are here, darling.” Helping to wash the dishes after the meal, they all settled into the front room he mindlessly watch an old Sean Connery James Bond film with Stan, while Bett worked on needlepoint. Hoping the night’s activities would dull him to sleep, it didn’t. Like a child anticipating a trip to the carnival, he couldn’t wait for Sunday. 

He had gotten a text from Paul around lunchtime that he and Milly were home. Paul invited him for an early supper, being a good dinner guest; he stopped at a French bakery to purchase a chocolate torte for dessert. Changing his outfit about ten times, he felt like he was going on his first date again. It could have been, never before had he anticipated an event more that his date at Paul’s home that evening.

Finding himself once again on Rose Street, he popped into the market to purchase a small bouquet of yellow carnations and white daisies for Millie. Paul lived above a tavern called the Black Cat, an upscale cocktail bar that advertised live music five nights a week. He made way through the alley and rang the bell to be buzzed up. Climbing three flights, he caught his breath before knocking. Getting his butterfly filled stomach to settle, he lightly tapped the flat numbered 301. 

The door opened to reveal a warm waft of delicious smells from cooking, and something that felt like home. Paul greeted John with a grin that was showing his giddiness in the moment. “Hello you,” John was first to speak. “Hi there,” Paul bit gently onto his lower lip, wanting to gather the beautiful younger man into a passionate embrace, to let his actions express all the words he wanted to tell him. 

Suddenly, Milly was darting around from behind Paul and rushing out to John. “Hi Johnny, oh I missed you so much!” Getting brought back to reality, he focused on the excited child; their conversations would have to be continued later. “These are for you Silly Milly.” John gestured the flowers to the small child, she was so surprised she took Paul’s hand, blushing in disbelief. The joy on her face made John so happy, seeing the adoration in Paul’s eyes reassured him that this was what he wanted. This moment was the start of the new life he wanted.

Milly took John’s hand; stepping past Paul she led him into their flat. The home was perfectly Paul, cozy wood floors, exposed stonewalls and rooftop garden he could see as he moved into the inviting space. “Nice digs Macca.” John grinned over his shoulder looking at the still blushing man. It appeared Paul was just as smitten with the moment as he was. Trying to regain focus on Milly, John was given a private tour of their house, with a stop in Milly’s room, proudly showing off her ponies and dolls. Although the flat was crammed with books and art, seeping with the personality of Paul. There was just enough pink, glittery baubles to showcase the fact a sweet little girl was just as part of the home as well.

 

With the excitement of John’s visit, quickly he was tugged away to be the guest of honor at Milly’s pretend tea party, she insisted that John wear her princess crown while she served them tea and little cakes. He sat cross-legged on the floor next to an arrangement of stuffed animals, daintily lifting his pinky as he took a pretend sip out of the plastic teacup. Paul popped into the room from the kitchen to check in on the ‘party’. “Ooh John, that tiara suits you.” Paul teased him, as he made his way to sit down next to John on the floor. “Well, I am somewhat of a Queen!” he camp-ishly flit his wrist, causing Paul to chuckle and nudge his knee to John’s. They sat so close; the body warmth from the both of them was thrumming. Milly pretended to play host, while John and Paul kept catching glances, and soft touches huddled close on the floor.

Soon, the lasagna Paul had prepared was ready. John and Milly set the table; feeling like the act was a second nature. The three of them ate, and talked and enjoyed the meal. Hearing all about the farm, and the animals, John found himself hoping for a chance to visit someday on his own. Anticipating their time alone to discuss the new revelations of their messages, he and Paul communicated as they could with Milly in in their company. Smiles, longing eye contact, and the over all smitten atmosphere floating around the room, to John the evening was perfect.

After eating the dessert John had brought, Paul opened a bottle of wine, and poured them each a glass. “I’ll just give her a bath, and get her ready for bed. Make yourself comfortable.” Paul lightly brushed has hand across John’s shoulders as he stood over the sink hand washing the remaining dishes. His heart was beating something fierce, just from the soft contact. Making his way with the wine, he made his way to the study just off the main living area to wait for Paul to return.

Everything in the room felt of Paul. The records, the guitar, the stacks of books, controlled chaos, and John was taking all of it in while taking deep drinks of the red wine, it was quite good, and it grounded him so he wouldn’t explode into a million pieces while he waited.

Soon, a figure appeared after shutting off the lights in the kitchen. Paul walked into the study, closing the glass French doors behind his back. John set his glass on the bookshelf, and slowly walked over to him. Remaining calm although inside he was bursting, he casually asked “She asleep then?” Paul just nodded slowly. The two, never breaking eye contact circled each other like cats would, looking the other over, waiting for the other to fill the distance. In a flash, John’s right had was pulled by Paul’s left hand and bumped into his chest. Now flush together, fingers tangling together, Paul raised his other hand to the back of John’s neck and pulled him to his mouth. A moment of sharing breath, as their lips lightly touched, and now they were here, it was happening.

 

Pressing his forehead to Paul’s, they inhaled and Paul whispered, “It’s really, you, you’re actually here.” To which John responded, “Yes, I am, and I’m not going anywhere.” With that promise, the gap was closed and mouths were connected making it real. Heat, and sweet saliva lingered as the two kissed with passion. Feelings erupting, singing into each other’s mouths, arms tangling around torsos. Dipping his tongue to taste the younger man’s flavor, Paul hummed with delight when John groaned and reciprocated his need. Of all the kisses in his life, John never wanted to let this one end. Threading his lengthy fingers through the auburn tresses, Paul began to pull away, nipping John’s bottom lip in between his teeth. John’s mind was swimming with need to touch Paul more, feel the warmth of his body.

Their first kiss ended with an embrace that encompassed their entire being. Legs interlocked, fitting in between each other, arms possessively wrapped never wanting to let go. Paul’s head buried into John’s neck inhaling the addictive scent that was driving him wild, he licked over the pulse point before brushing wet, full lips over the light stubble of his cheekbone. He was back to that delicious mouth, searching for the man’s taste on his tongue again. 

As their mouths crashed into another intense kiss, slick lips wrestled for dominance, and John was losing all control. Being in a state of arousal for hours, his breath hitched when Paul’s fingers dug into his lower back, lifting up his jumper. Pulling his hips up, meeting the bulge in Paul’s denim with his own straining hard dick. Paul groaned deep, feeling the vibrations in his chest, John pulled at the long strands of the raven hair, soft through his fingers. He couldn’t keep this up, never before was John so certain he would cum in his pants, if he didn’t separate from Paul. 

Breaking away, they both gasped for air, desperate gulps of cool, taking cue and slowly untangling their lower bodies. Messed hair, and flush faces, the half lidded eyes he peered into were just as far gone as John, and although the desire was there, things had to cool off. Placing his hands on his hips, Paul sighed and rocked on his heels to get his heart rate back to a normal pace, trying to will away the hard on now blatantly obvious through his jeans. John, just bit his tongue, running a hand through his hair, smiling. When they saw each other again, they both giggled, and made another rush to touch, but hesitated.

“Perhaps we talk a little about what’s happening here? Yeah?” Paul, trying to be the responsible one, motioned to the small couch. Dramatically pressing his palm to his stiff prick to adjust the now too tight trousers, Paul laughed a little at the predicament they were both in. Reaching for his glass of wine, he took a sip. Patting the seat next to him as a gesture for John to join him. “In a moment Darling, got a bit of a situation here making sitting a bit of an issue.” Wagging his eyebrows, they both laughed into their wine glasses. 

After a few moments, Paul moved up to put a record on. John made his way over to sit down, and soon the tension had subsided for the time being. “I must say, I was little surprised at the message you left me. Where did this come from? I mean, I’m obviously thrilled with the outcome, suppose I’m curious.” John took another drink. Paul fiddled with a little box on the table, and pulled out a thin joint, handing it to John. Putting it to his lips, Paul lit it for him, taking a pull, he handed over to the still pink-cheeked man. “This is probably wrong, but I liked you that first day when we met in my office. After that, I just thought you were brilliant and looked forward to seeing you everyday.” He liked Paul’s honesty, no nonsense. “I fancied you as well, same thing, on the first day.” Taking a hit of the now burned down joint, “Kept telling myself you were straight, and I was daft for thinking about you, like this.” Gesturing between them.

By now, Paul was relaxed, arms around the back of the sofa, leaning closer to John. "About that, it has been quite a while since I’ve been with a man. So you will be patient with me if I ask that we take this new venture slow?” He was so endearing, John would wait as long as he had to, if it meant he could be with this wonderful man. Their connection and trust with each other was the main reason John felt this was real, what they had going on between them. “Paul, I will wait as long as you need. This,” he gently took Paul’s hand into his and continued, “This connection with you is worth it, all of it.” He kissed Paul’s hand, and then pulled the man to him. Cupping his bearded cheek, he gave a whispered peck to his lips. “How are you so wonderful John?” Paul looked into his eyes, and John knew he was in love with him, though he couldn’t say it, not yet. “I think I was waiting for my life to lead me to you, that’s all it is really.” With that, Paul kissed him, and knew that all his life, he was just waiting for John Lennon too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is up. More plot is coming up!

That Sunday night, in the small study room, Paul learned everything he could about John. Feeling that his current drama had overshadowed details of John; now was the time he wanted to discover all he could about the young man that had enraptured him. “I was raised by my Aunt, after my mum died when I was seventeen. Before that, Julia had me on her own, my dad left when I was five.” Even though Paul wanted to know all about his past in Liverpool, John seemed to skim over details that, not unlike his own distraught past, could be wounds he didn’t wish to reminisce on. “How did your mum pass away?” Paul asked as he stroked his fingers through John’s hair, while the younger man’s head rested in his lap. They had been drinking wine and talking for who knows how long? Neither cared how late it got to be, they were in charge of the conservation project, who would give them hell if they arrived late to the job?

“She died quite suddenly. It was a car accident, she was walking on a dark street, coming back from a friends, and some drunk went up over the curb and hit her.” Paul stopped the soft touches; John opened his eyes and looked up at Paul. “Jesus, that’s horrible John, I’m so sorry. Mine died of cancer, I was fourteen, at least I got to say goodbye.” Sitting up, he cupped Paul’s face and brought his mouth to him. Deeply, his lips saturated into his mouth, the kiss was one out of emotions, a reply to the loss he had just divulged. Pulling away, leaving a few soft pecks, he spoke. “Julia was the most wonderful person, she lit up the room, as soon as you met her, you just loved her. I like to think of that about her, not the shit way she was taken.” 

Paul adjusted himself on the tiny settee, “You just amaze me, your outlook on things, so wise beyond your years.” “I’m not that young mate, by the way how old are you? We never did talk about it. Guessing with your education and teaching, I’ll say…hmmmmmm thirty-nine?” Paul chuckled, “You are close! I was thirty-eight in June. Now don’t tell me, are you twenty-five? Christ, look at me, robbing the cradle with a beautiful boy like you.” John was momentarily stunned with the slight tease. “Well, I DO have a thing for older guys.” John rubbed his palm over the thick thigh of Paul’s nestled next to him. Their contact and touches had been teasing the whole night, and although they agreed to go slow, both could have let the actions go further with little thought. “Nah, but I’m going to be twenty-seven in a few weeks, so don’t feel too bad about having a young boy toy on your hip.” Giving another playful squeeze, higher up his thigh. Paul let out a soft inhale to the sudden sensation. 

Moving his hips into John’s busy palm, he maneuvered himself on top of the younger man. Allowing his legs to relax open, letting Paul fit right in between where he wanted the friction the most. Holding still, Paul propped his arms above John to gaze down at the boy who had consumed his every thought for the last weeks. He studied his almond shaped eyes, dark chestnut brown. His thin lips parted now waiting for Paul to claim them. Running his hand through the thick waves of dark auburn, the man was beautiful and Paul was wondering what he was thinking when he asked to take it slow. John, pretending to adjust tilted his pelvis up, making contact to his dominator’s groin. Closing his eyes, and biting his lower lip, John was aching. He wrapped his arms around Paul’s neck, writhing below the older man, hoping his little tease was working on him. 

Paul’s hungry mouth connected with John’s, delving his tongue deep, John whimpered at the delicious invasion. Pressed heavy into each other, Paul’s hand moved to cup the roundest part of John’s gloriously firm backside. Using the grasp to lift open his leg higher. With that, they both groaned and gasped deep at the now full contact of their cocks against each other. Lifting his hips to meet Paul’s thrust, John arched his back, lengthening his neck. Unable to resist, Paul’s mouth latched to the soft skin just below John’s ear, licking and sucking. They moved in rhythm, and God if this wasn’t just the best feeling either had felt in a long time. Both rocked into each other, and pulling Paul’s mouth back to his, he took one hand and moved it in between where their clothed bodies rubbed with hot friction. Cupping his palm to Paul’s seemingly thick prick, the man on top of him growled out, “Fuck, oh yes, I want you.” Taking his own hand to join with John’s, he wrapped his fingers as he could over the thin wool fabric of John’s trousers, causing a quick thrust and another sloppy, lust- filled kiss. A few more strokes of their dicks through rough denim, and John was cumming. Body tensing, breaking away from Paul’s mouth to exhale and moan, his vision blurred with intense pleasure. Burying his face into the sweat slicked neck of John; Paul slowed his movements, smiling into the euphoric face of his lover below him. 

Not wanting to enjoy the sensation alone, John gripped tighter to the bulge of Paul’s denim, reaching his other hand around to squeeze the firm roundness of his ass. Feeling overwhelming sensitivity, John kissed Paul’s mouth roughly, taking his lower lip between his teeth, biting until Paul whined, he huskily whispered, “Cum for me, I want to see you cum.” The words from his mouth, and the hard squeeze to his dick and Paul thrust once more into John’s palm. Losing all control, he came hard, groaning loudly into the younger man’s mouth. Panting, and shivering from the after affects, he collapsed on top of John, limp, both men breathing in the same time.

“Christ, that was good.” Paul mussed with his sweat-tousled hair, adjusting his weight to not crush John. Nearly asleep from the, ball shattering orgasm, John patted Paul’s chest with endearment. “If that’s how it feels with clothes on, I’m not sure I’ll survive actual sex with you.” They both laughed, and Paul wrapped his arms, around John’s middle. “C’mon, let’s get you to bed.” Being pulled up into the warm arms of the man whose mind-blowing kisses and touches had caused him to be a puddle of goo, John allowed him to steer him in the right direction.

Making way to Paul’s bedroom, he was guided to a plush bed where Paul climbed in with him. They both sleepily undressed, wearing soiled boxers and white undershirts, couldn’t be bothered to change. They kissed lazily, and touched faces until they both fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms. They both slept so soundly, and peaceful, neither was disturbed at all that night. 

That is, until Milly wandered into the room, bright and early confused as to why Johnny stayed for a sleepover, and she wasn’t invited into the bed with him and her Daddy. Hugging her dolly and blanket, she tapped John lightly on his nose. Blinking awake, to the gray-clouded window, his eyes focused on the small child in front of him. He jerked awake, kicking Paul in the process. Milly giggled, “Johnny, why didn’t you invite me to your slumber party?” Turning a deep shade of crimson, John was speechless. Quick thinking Paul sat up, “Because darling, we will invite you for the next one.” The child ran over to her daddy’s side of the bed, and hopped in between the two men. John’s nerves were shot, but Paul just rolled with the moment. “Pumpkin, can you go brush your teeth, I’ll just go get breakfast made before we go to school.” Milly scooted out of the large bed, and headed to her room. Paul leaned over and pecked John on the mouth. “Good Morning Luv, you just wait here, I’ll get her off to school and be back, yeah?” Nodding in amusement, he kissed Paul again, settling back into the warmth of the covers, enjoying the contentment of domestic bliss.


	10. Chapter 10

A soft nuzzle to his ear, warm lips and firm embrace, woke John from a dream. He hummed contently at the contact and rolled over, stretching his arms above his head. “Rise and shine, Darling.” Paul kissed his temple, allowing John to open his eyes and greet the day. “Mmm, time’s it?” groaning out the words, he focused his blurry vision to the beautiful man next to him. “Just after eight, and I hate to tell you that I must be heading in, forgot I have a meeting with George at nine.” Showing a frown, he began to shimmy out of the comfy bed. 

John sat up, and made his way over to the toilet. Washing his hands, he splashed water on his face, trying to flatten down the outrageous bed head. He needed a haircut, since moving he hadn’t found a barber. He would add that to the list of tasks to accomplish that week. Padding back into the bedroom, Paul was on his phone, checking emails. He found his clothing from the night before, and dressed. 

Noticing how distracted Paul was, he snuck up behind him, wrapping his arms around the older man, and placed a soft kiss to his neck. “I enjoyed our date, thank you for being a wonderful host.” Making dramatic kissy gestures all over, Paul laughed and tried to pull away. “Sod off! I have to shower and be on my way.” John pulled off and headed out the door, gathering his shoes “Oh I see how it is, one night of passion, and you push me away like some cheap tart!” 

The banter was a good distraction to get prepared for their interaction in a professional atmosphere. Peeking out around the door of his bedroom, Paul was half naked with a towel wrapped around his waist, and the shower water running. Oh, he was deliciously hairy, lightly on his chest, and thick fur trailing down to the forbidden area hidden under the towel. John ogled him a bit, making a grab at the terry cloth. “Give us a kiss, I’ll really be late! C’mon John.” A begging half nude Paul was too much for John not to give into. He gave a sweet, wet smack right on Paul’s full lips. “Ta Darling, see you shortly.” 

Outside it was chilly, and darkly gray, as if any moment the sky would burst in a downpour. John didn’t care; he practically skipped his way back to Fountainbridge Road, in his dirty boxer shorts and frizzy bed hair. 

Arriving at his temporary home, he tried to sneak in quietly, but opening the front door, he nearly ran into his aunt, watering a houseplant. “Good morning John, you’re out and about early!” Declaring his presence in the home, Stan piped up from the sitting room. “Did ya get us a paper then?” Shit. “No Stan, sorry just taking a morning stroll, ya know exercise an’ all that.” Nervously scratching his head, he really just wanted to take a shower and be on his way. He sensed that his aunt and uncle were prying for details to his whereabouts. “Mimi called last night for you, wondering how you were faring.” Bett, like any good auntie could layer on the guilt. “Says she hadn’t heard from you in a few weeks, wondering if you were coming back for a visit for your birthday.” Great, just what John needed, some Monday morning nagging. 

Trying to not let it bring him down from the high of his previous night, he gestured to the watch on his wrist, and motioned to the stairs. “Got to be getting ready for work.” He ran up the narrow hall with his uncle shouting at him, “Call your Auntie John!” Closing the door to his attic room, he grabbed a set of clean clothes and headed to the shower.

Strolling through the cemetery, enjoying his morning spliff, he ignored the mist in the air that sent a chill over him. It was nearly ten, plenty of time for Paul to be finished with his meeting. Leisurely making his way into the ‘Mess’ he was met with a throng of people huddled over his workspace, all faces turning to look at him when he entered. He swallowed hard, not knowing what was going on, 

George Martin popped out of the group and greeted John. “Here is our conservator assisting Dr. McCartney on the project.” Approaching John he led him over to the half dozen or so bodies. Paul was standing against a file cabinet, and gave a quick nod to him. “John Lennon, these are Graduate students of mine, studying Literary Sciences, would you be able to show them a few of the articles you have been working on?” 

John hated being put on the spot, like a performing monkey. Gathering his bearings, he cleared his throat, and began to take off his coat and bag. “Sure thing, I’ll just get the Latin verses we’ve been working on.” The students huddled closer as John gathered the item, and prepared the workspace with his tools. He showed the students, a before and after example, along with the cleaning solution he had customized for the parchment acidity. 

Students asked him questions, and he gave suggestions along with tips on what he had learned from his previous work on antique instruments. Catching glimpses of Paul standing in the background, he listened intent on John’s commentary and knowledge. Beaming proud at the man he respected and admired. Not to mention he was so fucking sexy when he spoke. Paul had fallen hard, seeing John like this, in his element, just made the need for him greater. If only they were alone in here, what sort of mischief could they get up to? Paul shook the image of him taking John, bent over the worktable, pounding into him deeply, out of his head. He was half aroused when John’s voice broke his filthy thoughts and threw him back to reality. “Isn’t that what we had established Dr. McCartney?” 

Shit. Paul crossed his hands in front of his groin, hoping his sport coat covered long enough so not to arouse attention to his hard dick. “Sorry, John I didn’t quite hear that?” he leaned into the group of students. “I was merely saying, we had uncovered a possible alternate ending to an unfinished manuscript.” Ever the professional, Paul blushed and replied, “Yes! Oh we did, we need to look into it further, but an exquisite find in all of this.” The students turned back to John’s demonstration, and Paul moved over closer to Dr. Martin. 

Rounding up the students, a few stayed behind for more information from John. A small Asian woman, was very attentive to John’s work, she was almost pushy with her questions of what and why he did what he did to each piece. Paul could tell John was getting a bit annoyed from the incessant badgering. “Miss Ono, I believe Mr. Lennon gave a thorough explanation of the process, feel free to email me if you need more details.” Paul ushered her away, and out of the office with the other students. Relieved, John went to gather up the examples and put them into storage. 

“I must say, the University is very lucky to have you here.” George Martin patted John on the back. “Thank you sir, it’s been a great opportunity.” Humbled by the praise, Paul joined the two at the worktable. “Paul? Make sure John attends the Hibernian Banquet with you on Friday, I believe the Board of Regents would like to hear about his work on the project.” Dr. Martin gathered his jacket and briefcase before leaving the office. “I’ll make sure he is on the guest list.” Paul assured the fellow professor as he exited.

Now that everyone had left, they were alone, and Paul wanted nothing more than to attack John in the most sinful of ways. His on the spot lecture to the Graduate students stirred something in his belly, and he was having a hard time controlling his actions. John smiled at him; clearly not aware of the aroused state his mate was in. “How did that go? Christ, I was nervous. Do ya’ think they knew I was stoned as I talked to them.” John nibbled on his index finger nail, distractedly. 

Before he could continue, his arm was being yanked towards Paul’s office door, led forcefully by the older man; he had a brief moment of panic that he actually fucked up. The heavy door slammed shut, John’s back slamming into it causing the air to escape his lungs with force. Paul’s mouth was instantly crashing onto his, hips grinding into John’s and hands frantic over his torso, feeling under his shirt for a hot touch of skin. 

Biting at John’s lip, the older man was using his strength to keep John in place, grinding into him as John reciprocated the sudden contact. Both fought for dominance, and the escalating make out session was heated to the point of a serious problem should anyone find them. “I was imagining you bent over that table while I fucked you into oblivion.” At the rush of Paul’s gravelly whisper, John whimpered while his jaw was held firm and Paul licked the insides of his mouth. It was too much, the thickness of Paul’s dick grinding into his pelvis, he was going to cum if more filthy words spilled from his lips.

A loud ring from the telephone on Paul’s desk jolted the two apart. Coming back to reality, they smoothed hairs, and wiped mouths hastily. Walking over to the desk, he took a deep breath before answering the piercing ring. “This is Dr. McCartney, oh hello Jane, no I hadn’t forgotten my meeting. He is a bit early; I’ll be out to meet him in a few minutes. Alright, thank you.” Placing the phone back in the cradle, he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Well at least we know this can’t affect our working relationship.” John joked at the situation that found them once again aroused and unable to act on it. Paul took it in stride, and made his way over to John. “I’m sorry, I lost my self control for a moment, will you forgive me?” Taking Paul’s hand, John brought the fingers to his lips and gently licked two of them. Causing a groan to be uttered, “Only if you promise to make it up to me outside of work later.” This was a dangerous game of back and forth; it could end in disaster, or complete sexual bliss. Fighting the urge to continue what they had started, Paul nodded his promise to John.

“I have a meeting with a gentleman from the University paper, behave yourself while I’m gone.” Paul cupped his cheek, brushing his lips over his high cheekbone. “What’s all this about a banquet on Friday? Breaking the tension. “You get to be my date to the ball, Princess.” Squeezing the firm curve of John’s ass, he smiled at him. “Who says I’m the princess?” John chuckled at the absurdity of his comment. “Well, you do look better in a tiara than I do.” With a cheeky wink, he was out the office door heading to his meeting. Touché Paul, Touché.


	11. Chapter 11

Dr. McCartney was becoming one of the most sought after men on campus. After the story ran in the University paper, more individuals were curious with the conservation project. Including having Paul pop in for a guest lecture here and there. As much as he would complain about the constant running back and forth, he was enjoying the new celebrity status. 

On top of the project, Paul was sorting out the custody issues with his now court appointed rehabilitation attending ex. Heather was forced into a detox program in Manchester, and wouldn’t be able to go for custody of Milly for six months, and maintain sobriety. As much as Paul felt he now had Milly, and she was safe, the niggling feeling of her mother popping back into the picture in a half years time, did make him nervous. He tried not to think of what could happen, most courts insisted the child stay with the mother, regardless of how she had treated her daughter. Although the overdose situation was one he hadn’t discussed with Milly, the child had only asked once in the two weeks where her mummy was.

Having one less guardian to juggle the parenting duties had caused a strain, not just on date nights, but work related events were popping up more and more, and Paul needed a person he could trust. Working with his solicitor and the caseworker, he found Pattie. She was a teacher at the nursery school, and as luck would have it, lived in the same building as Paul. So when the night of the Hibernian Banquet arrived, Pattie was more than happy to babysit. They had also worked out a plan to allow Pattie to bring Milly home after school as needed, so when Paul had late lectures, she was there as a nanny for the child. 

Pattie and her husband George lived on the second floor in a smaller flat. He was an electrician, and they didn’t have children of their own. Pattie was wonderful with Milly, and Paul knew how lucky he was to have a nanny like her so close by. 

As the week progressed, John knew very little about this event he was now a guest at. With Paul being so busy juggling his fatherly duties and newfound fame, he had barely seen him. Sure they had texted throughout the week, some suggestive comments and apologies for the lack of time together, but John took it as a side affect for dating someone with a kid. John understood Milly came first, and what was the rush, he and Paul were both on the same page about where they saw the relationship going. Only a week had gone by, but usually those early weeks are the most fun! With kisses, and sex and messing around at every free moment possible. John was pouting, but was hopeful that whatever the night brought, they would perhaps get some earned alone time.

Friday had arrived, and John was planning on taking the afternoon off for a well- deserved spa session. A haircut, shave and massage to bring him into the weekend, and feel fresh for the banquet. He had purchased a suit before he moved to Edinburgh, but hadn’t worn it. A nice charcoal gray pinstripe, fitted nicely to hug his neat waist and thick thighs. He purchased a sleek tie and dress shirt to fancy the suit up. Donning dapper cream and white wingtips, he looked mighty fine if he did say so himself. The close shave and new coif added to the outfit. He was going for ‘fuckable’ but would also accept ‘extremely fuckable’ if it meant he could rouse something in Paul. He knew the evening was all business, therefore, no flirting, touching, and definitely no snogging in the coatroom. His mind was so focused on the ‘after party’ he found himself with a half hard dick in his dapper suit. This would not do, he had to take care of it before the night’s festivities. 

In less than five minutes and a few quick tugs, he got off to the idea of Paul blowing him in a suit. With any hope, fantasy would become reality soon. Dressing up was always so much fun at the end of the night, when clothes could be slowly removed and ties used for restraints, if Paul was ok with that sort of thing. Better discuss it with him before he tried something. 

It was nearing time for John to attend the banquet, smoking a little joint to calm his nerves, he arrived at the location Paul had texted him. A side of the campus he rarely made it over to. From the look of the hall, the event was quite large, he made his way into the gothic building, to be met with the echo of voices and laughter. The warm smell of candle wax and damp brick spilled out into the hallway. A pair of students and a table of name tags, “Hello, welcome to the Hibernian, coat room is to your left, and here are your drink tickets Mr. Lennon.” “Cheers.” He nodded and followed the sound of the voices in the hall.

Upon opening the doors, the music and lights overflowed. This was a bigger event than John had anticipated, no way in hell he would find Paul in this mess of bodies. Craning his neck over the heads, he found Jane, a face he recognized. He made his way over to her; the space she occupied was right next to the bar. Perfect.

Bumping into her affectionately, he broke her conversation with another woman, the tiny Asian woman who was badgering him in the ‘Mess’ earlier in the week. “Jane, hello, looking very nice this evening.” Taking a drink from her wine glass, she smiled warmly at him. “Ah John, I wondered if you were going to make an appearance, you are a bit late, they already did the initiation into the fraternal order. Yoko is now a member.” Looking up to him with her dark eyes, almost solid black, he saw her blush slightly. “Is that so? Well congratulations on all that. Hope they didn’t make drink bat blood or some bizarre ritual like that.” He needed a drink if he was expected to make small talk with these women. He tried to peek around but still no sign of Paul. He didn’t want to ask, Jane was his co-worker too, and he could at least give her the pleasant chitchat she obviously wanted.

Quite sudden, Yoko reached and placed her tiny hand to John’s forearm. He look down at the gesture, and cleared his throat nervously. “I’m going to get a drink, you both good? Yeah?” Breaking away from the awkwardness, he heard the two ladies giggle at his departure. Well, this will be a fun night, thinking painfully of the conversation he just left, as he continued to look for Paul’s beautiful face. Although he had texted him, he hadn’t seen the lad in two days, he really needed to see him. 

As John leaned on the bar and ordered, he turned out over the sea of people and continued to scan, looking for the man who after only a week together, had driven him mad with want. Turning to gather up his whiskey, his eyes focused on a dark haired man obviously staring at him from across the room. The dimly lit space and John’s shit vision caused him to squint, until he recognized the faint grin on the man’s face. Holy shit! It was Paul, but without his beard? Refocusing, the man began to approach him at the bar. 

“Fancy meeting you here,” Paul leaned in and for a moment, John was breathless. Looking Paul up and down, he was wearing a traditional kilt, with all the accessories, and dear God if he didn’t look like the cover of a trash romance novel, John’s personal hunk, sans beard but thick sideboards and long waves of raven black hair. He was dumbfounded, and his mouth too dry to speak. “John, are you alright? You look like you’ve gone ill.” Paul had concern on his face. Now that it was hair free, the youthfulness of his appearance was really throwing him off. Shaking his thoughts back into the present, he spoke, “You look like a totally different person Macca! I didn’t recognize you.” “Oh shit, right.” Gripping his face with his hand, “Forgot I shaved it, no wonder you were ignoring me.” Elbowing him playfully in the ribs, John continued to scan his face, and somehow he thought he was even more beautiful than before.

Refilling his own drink, Paul was eager to introduce John to some of the large donors to the project, as well as other faculty present. Keeping a pleasant demeanor, there was no way he would remember anyone’s name, so he smiled and talked and allowed his drink to be refilled. Academia wasn’t necessarily his scene, but he felt he could hold his own among these posh bastards, not bad for a kid from Liverpool who barely finished secondary school.

The night grew later, and the crowd began to thin out, Paul was still flitting about discussing the project with every willing listener. It made John tired just watching him, but also made him fall in love with him a little more. His passion for what he did, was admirable. Adding in his tenderness for his child, and his all around positivity, John was smiling like a fool as he watched his mate talk to an old couple near the ice sculpture.

Deciding on one more drink, John found the bar again, along with a fairly drunk Jane and that weird bird Yoko. “Johnny! Oh I haven’t seen you all night, where did you go?” She purred to him with her eyes half closed and her pale elbow intertwining with his. “Discussing business with the crowd, Paul wanted me to meet the donors of the project.” She laughed loudly, “Say, Johnny.” She attempted to whisper with little avail. “Do you know if Dr. McCartney is seeing anybody? I mean, not like I’d ask him out, but d’you think he’s single?” Now this was a pickle. “Well Jane, I can’t say I’ve spoken with him about such personal matters, but I believe he does have someone significant in his life.” 

Leaving that thought, both Jane and Yoko sighed in defeat. He took his final whiskey and headed across the room to find the man in question. Hoping to show him just how significant he was to him, especially in that bloody kilt. Seeing now that George Martin had joined the small group, John was beginning to wonder how much longer he’d be susceptible to this arse kissing event before he could be allowed to leave, and give up the hiding of affections.

Sidling up next to Paul, he sensed his presence, without a word exchanged; Paul looked at his watch and began their exit. “I’ve got to be getting home to Milly, but it was wonderful to catch up with all of you.” Professor Martin was slightly sloshed and slapped Paul and John on their shoulders while facing them. “You two, are just amazing. Just and incredible team, I’m so happy you are together.” John’s heart jumped into his throat, and Paul blushed deeply. “Ah George, we love it, you’re a great lad!” John reciprocated the praise and used the gesture to get out of the clutches. “Have a good night!!” John cheered as he pushed Paul closer to the doors.

“When they both burst out of the hall, they laughed. Slapping each other on the backs, in similar fashion as Professor Martin. “Christ, let’s get out of here. I’m knackered. Got to get out of this monkey suit.” Paul patted across his chest to make sure he had his keys, etc. They made their way out the door and down the winding brick street. “You better not think about taking off that kilt until I get a go at it.” Paul giggled at his comment. “I’m dead serious Paul, the last time I had a go under a skirt, I was a wee lad, you aren’t depriving me of that pleasure now.” Stopping to gather John’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers, he spoke seriously “Ok, but on one condition.” John anticipated the bargain. “Tomorrow morning, I get to make you pancakes.” Before registering the deal, he was pulled into a deep kiss, lingering and fulfilling. While being enraptured in moment, John felt like he was the one who ought to be making breakfast for Paul, but he wasn’t going to argue at this point of the evening.


	12. Chapter 12

The walk to Paul’s flat was giddy, sneaking glances and pecks as they held hands and meandered through the busy filled sidewalks. Pubs bustled with people, but they weren’t distracted, they only focused on each other. In a mutual squeeze of hands they communicated without having to say a word. John wasn’t usually one to lay it out and ooze sweet affections for someone; with Paul he was holding back with fear that it was too soon to express his true feelings. Perhaps he was farther ahead of Paul in the sense of where their feelings for each other fell.

Arriving at the flat, Paul greeted Pattie and introduced her to John. He extended his hand to her “Very nice to meet you.” “Likewise, Milly speaks of you incessantly, I’m thrilled I get to put a face to the name.” John blushed a little at the revelation. “She’s a sweet girl, we do have some epic dance parties, and she knows my favorite tea cup when we have a picnic.” Pattie beamed at John, she could see how sweet he was to her. Not quite sure of the relationship, if she had to guess, she would assume that he an Paul were dating.

“I best be off, she fell asleep around nine, and ate all of her vegetables at dinner, so I did indulge her with ice cream and Wall-E. Hopefully, I’m not fired over that.” She and Paul both laughed. “Thank you really for everything Pattie, I’m so grateful for all of your help. I’ll let you know about my schedule for next week.” As she gathered her tote bag and coat, she turned at the door, “No worries Paul, just text me. It was great to meet you John, hopefully I’ll see you around?” What a doll, she really was cute and cheery, exactly the type of person he’d want for a nanny. “Yes, you as well, take care.” The front door closed, and she was out the door, leaving them alone.

Rather than jump on Paul as he originally intended, he leisurely walked over to him, and wrapped his arms around the older man’s waist. A few seconds of silence as they looked into each other’s eyes, John leaned in to kiss him, being met with Paul’s eager mouth. As it deepened, something changed, no longer being frantic to get off with the other man, he felt he was expressing his feelings through the kiss. Moving a hand to cup Paul’s jaw, he couldn’t say “I Love You’ without fear of terrifying Paul. The way he was keening into the kiss, and caressing John let him know that unspoken assurance, Paul cared very much for him.

Moving to the sofa, their mouths disconnected briefly, John took the lead and guided Paul to sit. Standing before him, he looked up at John with those hooded, hazel eyes, reaching out to stroke the back of John’s thighs. Lightly bringing his hands higher until they cupped his ass, pulling him, guiding him to straddle his kilt covered lap.

For a time they touched, and stared into each other’s eyes, neither saying a word. Feeling the arousal between them, John shifted down, letting the growing heat under his backside rut against him. Placing a dominant hand on his hip, Paul guided the pliant man over his thickness again, this time arching up. John gasped, opening his mouth while closing his eyes with the onslaught of pleasure. Taking his palm, he pulled that gaping mouth to his plump lips, now delving his tongue deep into the younger man’s breath. Their bodies moved in a sluggish rhythm, neither wanting to have this moment end. Soon, Paul’s hand moved from the possessive clutch of John’s hip, over to his belt buckle. He began to work on it one handed, not ready to let go of the beautiful man’s face and delicious mouth. John whimpered, and forced himself to pull away, wanting to give Paul all of his attention.

Lips slick and red from their kiss, John slowed their movements, and caressed his cheek, turning his mouth to kiss the soft underside of John’s palm, Paul was eager to progress. “You never fail to impress me Paul.” Placing pecks to the corner of his mouth, “seeing you in your element tonight, makes me so turned on.” Closing his eyes, tilting his head to allow John to kiss deeper down his neck. “Can I show you how you turn me on?” Moving lower, his mouth nipped at Paul’s Adam’s apple, followed by a groan. Shimmying off of Paul’s lap, he slowly moved into the space between his legs, kneeling on the floor in front of him. Paul opened his eyes, and let his lips part as he replied lucidly “Please, show me.” With that, John’s hands slipped over his thick thighs, and moved under the kilt. Feeling the fabric of his boxer briefs, he traced his finger over the tops of his legs, to the elastic waist of the garment. 

Without touching the one place Paul eagerly needed to be touched, John removed the boxers in a swift motion. Freeing his throbbing dick from the confines, it bounced and pressed up, causing the kilt to tent. Slowly moving his hand back up the furry thigh of his mates, he stretched up to be met with Paul’s hungry mouth on his. “I’m going to suck you off, Paul.” A tease up the inner thigh, and Paul was dizzy with arousal, wanting nothing more that to have his dick in John’s perfect mouth. Landing one more kiss to the panting gob on Paul’s face, he pulled away and began the task.

Parting his legs to make room, John lifted the kilt high enough to begin to kiss and suck the sensitive flesh on the inner thighs of the man. All his senses were filled with Paul, the scent he had memorized as this man’s distinct chemistry filled his nostrils and he nudged further up his inseam. When he went further and lifted more fabric, John was breathless with need to devour literally the most beautiful cock he had ever seen. Thick from base to tip, cut clean at the top to allow the glistening pre-come to leak generously over the velvet foreskin, the throbbing vein on the underside begging to be licked by a skilled tongue. John couldn’t believe how lucky he was, just when he thought he couldn’t fall harder for Paul, he finally got a glimpse of this man’s gloriously perfect dick. He could die happy if he could have this man’s cock all to himself for the rest of his life.

“God, you are so beautiful.” John mumbled half to the pretty prick in front of him and half to Paul who appeared now on the verge of thrusting his hips into John’s face if he didn’t get on with it. Deciding he couldn’t wait any longer, he pressed a flat, wet tongue of his to the base where that pulsing vein throbbed for him, and only him. Licking slowly the length, and wow what length, he made it to the top. Flicking over the head to the salty cum now weeping out of Paul. The man on the receiving end was a blur of panting, lip biting groans as John continued his ministrations. Bringing a hand through the auburn locks, he held on loosely, lost in the pleasure John was showing to his cock. And John was worshipping it, he had given head many times, but none were near as delicious as Paul’s thickness filling his mouth. He was quite sure, he could make this his new hobby, by the disheveled appearance of the man on the receiving end, he’d have no problems with that.

Hearing the change in volume to Paul’s moans, he knew he was close. Swallowing it down fully, he hollowed his cheeks and began to work his dick, craving the taste; he wanted all that Paul could offer. Keeping his gaze fixed on the man clearly enjoying his blowjob, his hips thrust further into John’s mouth, and with a wavering groan Paul clenched the strands of John’s hair and came into the back of the throat of his lover. Gulping the bitter load, John licked every drop from Paul, still significantly hard; Paul mindlessly gripped his now empty balls. John pulled off with a wet plop, and moved up to sit next to the now spent man next to him. 

 

Allowing him to relish in the euphoria, John caressed his arms and thighs to heighten the senses flowing through him. Running a hand through his slightly sweaty hair, Paul turned to look at the amazingly talented young man at his side. Swallowing thickly Paul began “Believe me when I tell you, that was the best orgasm I have ever had. Most likely from that being the best blowjob I’ve ever had.” Paul looked dead serious, as John scooted closer and nudged him playfully, blushing from the compliment.

Something had been unleashed in Paul after he came, he was urgent with John, wanting to share the pleasure he had been given. He pulled John to him, kissing lazily the taste on his lips. John was already fully hard from enjoying the view while Paul cummed his brains out. Paul insisted the move to the bedroom.

The lights from the city were the only illumination in the room, the raindrops on the windowpanes created shadows on the walls and ceiling of the cool room. Closing the door, Paul approached John and began to undo his tie, slowly. Piece by piece his clothing articles dropped to the floor. Paul had also removed his garments so the were both totally naked, standing face to face.

Touching the planes of his hairless chest, the callused fingers trailed over his hardened pink nipples. Pushing his pecs softly to guide him to the plush bed, John complied. Sprawled out on his back, Paul’s mouth roamed over every inch of skin. Nipping, licking and tasting all John offered to him. He couldn’t get enough of the sounds he was emitting from the lad. After dipping his wet tongue into his belly button, Paul continued further until his nose tickled from the coarse auburn hairs just above John’s hard dick. 

Hearing the panting and whispers of nonsense, he felt his foreplay and teasing was enough, besides Paul was hungry for John’s prick. A bit smaller than his own, he had girth and was uncircumcised, allowing extra play to the tip when his mouth finally devoured the younger man. Lying next to him, he watched as John writhed and panted as he gripped the sheets of the bedding. At his angle, Paul could swallow him deeply and tease the delicate skin of his balls.

Lapping at the tip, his half hard dick was pressing into the side of John’s leg, and the quick rut against him caused John to hiss and intake of breath. Nearing his climax, John clung tight to Paul’s shoulder, digging in his nails to the muscle. Mutterings of “Oh fuck, oh Paul, so good….” Stroked his ego, and he took him down as far as his relaxed throat would allow. With one more jerk of his hips, John shot his load, hot and sticky into Paul’s mouth. Reciprocating the clean up, John tasted delicious; he couldn’t wait to taste him again.

Lazily nestled into each other, they tangled their legs below the sheets and kissed until they were breathless. Not speaking much, just living in their little bubble of happiness. As they both dozed off to sleep, John watched Paul with a twinge of affection in his chest. He lightly brushed away the long fringe on his forehead. Opening his eyes, he smiled at John, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his nose to his. “Where have you been all my life?” Paul whispered in the dark room. John didn’t have an answer to the question, “Don’t know; probably getting stoned in a cemetery somewhere.” And Paul laughed with a deep chuckle, before kissing him once more. “Stop making me fall in love with you.” The words cut in, but there was no fear, or anxiety or anger. Because Paul had said it first, and now that it was out there, he felt only bliss. “I’ve got news for you Paul, that is kind of my goal here.” Gesturing to the small space between them.

A bit more kissing and a new expressed feelings, left them exhausted and thrilled of the next step. Tomorrow was going to be a wonderful day, and full of telling everyone important to him, he had fallen hard for Dr. Paul McCartney.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but lot's of fluff! Hope you are still enjoying it.

Rumbling of thunder, and heavy patter of rain on the single pane windows awoke John from his slumber. Paul, nestled against his back with his face pressed to John’s shoulder, grumbling sleepily, rolled over to face the other side of the bed.

Realizing how thirsty he was, John found a pair of joggers thrown over the chest at the foot of the bed, and patted his way out to the kitchen for a drink. As he drank down the cool water, standing over the sink, he heard the faintest sounds through the noise of rain. Soft whimpers and sobs were coming from the other bedroom. Noticing the clock, four-forty, he wondered if the rainstorm had frightened Milly.

He quietly walked over to the half open door to peer in at the little girl wrapped in her plush blanket holding a carousel like toy, playing soft music as it lit up the walls and ceiling of the small room. Not wanting to startle the child, he whispered, “Milly? Are you alright luv?” Peering up from the nightlight, she sniffled, and let a pout bloom on her lower lip. “I don’t like the thunder.” Her voice wavered with sadness, as John walked over and sat down on her narrow, little bed. “Me neither, never have, even when I was your age.” Trying to reassure her. “You know, when I used to get scared of the storms, my mummy used to have us camp out and wait for it to pass.” She looked up at him with pools of tears in her big eyes, “How do you do that? Won’t you get all wet?” Unwrapping the big blanket from around her, he began to show her what he meant. “No, Silly Milly, we camp out inside, here, let me show you.” Gathering the bedding from her bed, he piled the pillows and animals on the floor on top of the plush duvet that made a makeshift bed. After creating a cozy sanctuary, they settled down on the floor.

John placed the rotating light between them on the floor, and draped a thin, blue sheet over the projector to dim the light on the ceiling. Milly lie down next to John, and shared the pillow with his head, watching in awe as the colors flowed, and the music changed to a soft lullaby. She let out a soft yawn, which John followed up with his own yawn. “Is my mummy coming back?” Milly asked bluntly, turning to look over to John. “I can’t say darling, just know that your daddy is doing everything he can, to help her.” Worried he had said too much, the two continued to look at the ceiling and listen to the rain hit the window hard. 

“I don’t want my mummy to come back, she hurt daddy’s heart.” Such a truthful statement from the mouth of babes, John was unsure of what to say. Her little fingers plucked at the blanket she clutched to her, nestling closer to John she was seeking a cuddle from him. Allowing her to find comfort, he softly touched the thin, blonde hairs on her head. Several moments of quiet went by, and John was beginning to fall asleep. “Johnny?” Her squeaky voice whispered. “Hmmmm?” He replied, “Can you make Daddy’s heart happy?” her tired words resonated in his mind. Choosing his words carefully, “I’m going to try really hard to make him happy.” Noticing the change in her breathing, she nuzzled her cheek to John’s chest, now asleep on him. Continuing to touch her soft hair, John closed his eyes and fell back asleep himself.

When Paul woke alone in his bed he wondered where John was, worried he had left. Getting up, and finding the kitchen area empty he proceeded to check on Milly. Noticing the door partially open, he peered in to see the sweet moment on the floor. Mountains of pillows and blankets surrounded a softly snoring John, with a cuddled up Milly asleep on his chest. Standing in the doorframe, Paul watched amazed at the scene. His heart was full, the two most important people in his life, right here. He blinked back a fog of tears that were starting to form in his eyes; he realized how lucky he truly was.

The aroma of pancakes and the muffled sound of giggles awoke John. His back stiff, from the location on the floor, he wondered how long he had been asleep. Making his way to the kitchen, Milly was sitting on the counter, near the stove where Paul was pouring batter to a hot griddle. “Good Morning sleepyhead!” Paul popped up to smile at a foggy headed John. Flour on his cheek making him look adorable, John couldn’t resist walking up to him placing a peck on it, and then using his thumb to wipe the dust away. “Supposed to cook with it Macca, not bathe in it.” Milly laughed at the way John teased her daddy. 

Eating more than his share of pancakes and coffee, it was decided they needed a walk to the park, followed by a trip to the market. Trying to re-dress in his suit from the night before, Paul threw him a jumper to wear instead. Packing up his things, he figured that he’d break away from Paul and Milly and go back to his attic room at Stan and Betts before the afternoon. Gathering up his few belongings, Paul came into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Absentmindedly, John packed up. “I will probably split off from you two while we are out, got to check in with the auntie, they leave next week for their winter home in Spain.” Paul reached for his hand, and John looked up to see the need in his eyes.

Stopping what he was doing, he approached the older man, snaking his arms around his neck, allowing Paul to pull him closer by his waist. Mutually smiling, Paul kissed him, slowly at first then becoming more daring, pressing his tongue asking for entrance. Making out for a few moments, Paul pulled away with aroused eyes focusing on John’s now kiss bitten lips. “What was that for?” John asked, nosing the underside of Paul’s jaw. “Wanted you to know how wonderful you are.” Pecking his mouth again, John accepted. “Hmmm, you’re not so bad yourself.” Tasting Paul again.

“How do you feel about a romantic getaway for your Birthday next week?” Paul held him closer, leaving little kisses up and down his neck. “Sounds intriguing? Paris? London?” John teased. “Was thinking more like a quiet trip to the country. Fresh air, peace and quiet…..” “Sheep.” John interjected. Nodding his head so his morning stubble rubbed against John’s cheek. “You know it baby.” Chuckling, John kissed him again. “I can’t wait, mmmm.” Covering his face in more and more kisses, Paul pulled away, and tried to escape, only to be met with a flustered Milly standing outside the door. “I thought we were going to the park?” “We are darling, just getting my shoes.” 

After a pleasant walk, and trip to the playground, they all settled at a café for tea. Noticing it was now afternoon, John felt the need to separate from the father/ daughter bonding time. He planned to head home, and enjoy an uneventful evening, but Milly insisted he come over later to watch movies and eat dinner with her and Paul. Shrugging his shoulders, Paul welcomed the second night in a row with John’s company. “Ok then, I’ll see you both a little later.” Promising Milly he’d stay another night for a sleepover.

Walking home, he got a text from Stuart:

Stu: ‘Hey Mate! Long time no talk, what’s new with you?’

John: ‘Not much, other than falling in Love.’

Stu: ‘GTFO, who is it?’

John: ‘I’ll bring him to visit soon. This is it mate, I’m serious.’

Stu: ‘Guess you know why you were supposed to be there, huh?’

John: ‘exactly, xoxo’


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter ahead, but I think you will like it!!

Steadying the glass negative onto the scanner with precision, John began the series of photographs. Time consuming and tedious, there were hundreds of glass plates cracked and damaged from years of neglect. Unknown to the owner the significance of the images, he pressed on. Hunched over the LED lamp, delicately cleaning the coal soot scaring the edges of one particular gelatin showing the homestead of Sir Stevensen. 

Listening to soft piano, to steady his mood and hands during the conservation process, his ear buds were interrupted by the harsh ting of an incoming call. Looking over to the device, “Mimi” popped across the screen. He removed his archival gloves, and answered.

“John? I’m quite surprised you answered! And on a work day no less.”

“How are you Mimi? I have been meaning to call you…..”

“Oh please, Betts informed me you are just beside yourself with your career. I told her the only time you avoid me is when you have a new prospect on the horizon. So, tell me about him? Surely he’s fantastic if you haven’t even had the decency to ring me in over two weeks.”

“Laying on the guilt very thick this time of day aren’t you Mimi?”

“Well, I’m not wrong. Am I John?

‘No, your instincts are correct.” Letting out a sigh, “His name is Paul, and we are quite happy with each other. It escalated, rather quickly, but I know you would like him, he’s a Professor, here at the University.”

“Heavens John, you think that is wise?”

“I can’t say how he feels, but it isn’t a matter of concern at the moment.” She was starting to do what she was best at, questioning his life choices.

“I just don’t see how this can end well, for either of you.”

“He has a daughter as well, so we have been careful of the outcome with her too, before you make further assumptions about us.” Now he could play just as nasty as her.

“Forgive me John. I will have to trust your judgment of the situation. On another note, I have some news that involves you.”

“Really? I thought what we have already been discussing involved me.” Giving a sarcastic chuckle.

“No darling, this is about your father.”  
“My father? What about him?”

“Well, it seems that he died back in July in New Zealand. I’m only just hearing about it now because; they have been looking for you. For his son that is, apparently he has left a last will and testament and it mentioned his only child, you.”

To John, the man had been dead to him since he fucked off when he was five. Hearing the confirmation shocked him. Even Mimi’s casual approach of telling him floored him to the point of staggering over to take a seat on his desk.

“What about me? Why would he do that?” Feeling ill, he took a few deep breaths.

“I was simply contacted by the solicitor, since your last known address was with me. They need you to sign paperwork to finalize the trust he left you.”

“Hold on, Mimi. He left me a trust? The bloody prick disappears from the earth for over twenty years, and now he leaves me his money?”

“Please watch your language John, but yes, that appears to be the situation. I was not told the value nor what it all entails, but you need to come back to Liverpool, to the solicitor and finish the documents.”

“What if I don’t want anything to do with it? Then what?”

“Then I suppose the county in New Zealand will absorb the funds or property or whatever valuables were left. Do you really want to do that John? If anything, sign the paperwork and donate it to a charity.”

His mind was reeling, springing this on him when he was so close to the romantic getaway to the country with Paul. Now soured by ancient family drama he had long since put behind him.

“I’ll come back for a visit, I can’t for at least a fortnight, but I will soon. To take care of all of this.”

“Terribly sorry to give you this news dear. Alfred was a lost soul, perhaps this was his way to fix what he had broken.”

“Perhaps, yeah something like that.”

The soft click of shoes made their way into the ‘Mess’, Paul was done with his morning lectures and they had made plans to have lunch together. He decided to wrap things up with Mimi.

“Look, Mimi, I need to get back to a project I’m in the middle of. I’ll call you to let you know when I’m coming back.”

“Please bring the new fellow with you, Paul? Was that his name?”

“Yes, his name is Paul.” At that response the man mentioned perked up and smiled big at a blushing John.

“Love you darling, take care.”

“Love you Meems, ‘Ta”

“Ready for lunch? I’m starved!” Paul lunged at John, playfully grabbing his waist. “Are you alright John? Not a good phone call?” Paul pulled away, concern on his face. “A bit of a strange call, was me Auntie, Mimi the one in Liverpool; called to tell me I’m being summoned by a solicitor from my dead father’s estate.” Saying the words in a daze, he looked up at Paul to decipher what it all meant. “You’ve never talked about your father before? I didn’t know he was dead.” “That makes you and me both mate. Guess he died in July, he lived in New Zealand, I hadn’t seen him since I was Milly’s age.” Paul steadied John, and brought his hands to John’s face, tilting his head to look at him. “Hey, it’s ok if you don’t want to think about it now. That’s a lot to process. Let’s get out of here, get some fresh air, yeah?” John just nodded, and allowed Paul to lead him out of the building.

They stopped to buy sandwiches from a shop, and proceeded to walk to a park nearby with a picnic table. Discussing the upcoming details of the trip to the farm that weekend, they had decided to leave after Paul’s 8am lecture to catch the train, since it would be a 2.5hr journey. Paul was excited for John to meet Linda and her husband Richie, and their children, four of them. John was not much of a country boy, but he was getting pumped for the change of scenery, and the prospect of some one on one time with Paul. Although Milly would be with them, Linda had texted Paul that her girls were planning on a slumber party while they visited over the weekend.

Taking a sip from his now cold to go cup of tea, Paul divulged some information. “Remember when, I told you I hadn’t spoken to my father after that incident back from college?” Wondering where he was going with this, John nodded with a mouthful of sandwich. “You see, my dad walked in on me and my boyfriend Ivan, in a somewhat compromising situation.” Arching his eyebrow, John understood. “So? What? Mimi caught me giving my boyfriend a blowjob when I lived with her. It happens mate.” “No, see, it was different, I WAS different. I was nineteen and I had just realized that I was into guys, like that. But when I came home with Ivan, I introduced him as my friend, a new mate I had met. My Dad thought it was great I had this new best friend, since I was depressed after my mum died. I think, when he saw me, or I should say ‘us’ it floored him.” Paul ran his hand through his hair. “Fathers have a way of disappointing you, whether they physically leave, or emotionally check out. I just wanted you to understand that, I get it, and we don’t have to talk about it again, if you don’t want to.”

John was sure he and Paul had a deeper connection that they could put into words. When Paul shared his story, John understood what he implied. They were from the same mold, orphaned by their strong, empowering mothers and deserted by the cold, ignorant fathers. Both had learned the lesson, but were now the men they were today from those experiences.

“Thank you Paul.” John reached for his boyfriend’s hand and entwined their fingers. “I needed to hear that today.” Paul leaned over and kissed his cheek, taking a deep breath of John’s hair. “Anytime Luv.” Looking down to his wrist, it was getting late and he had an afternoon lecture to prepare for. “How about tonight, you come over, help Milly and I pack. I’ll order take out, we can start to celebrate your birthday weekend early.” Standing up, he pulled John up to him, tugging at the wide collar of his pea coat to snuggle him in while the cold breeze blew. “I would really like that,” reaching his neck up to kiss Paul. He’d never grow tired of Paul’s kisses, his plump lips, already knew the plane of John’s mouth, as if he was created on the earth to match only him.

That night, after a delicious meal of wine and Thai food, they had read books to Milly, tucked her in and John told her one of his favorite stories from memory. The tale of Alice Through the Looking Glass, the child was engrossed in John’s description of the characters and the way he moved his hands and changed his voice had her laughing with her whole body. As Paul lounged on the floor of the small bedroom, he enjoyed the rendition of the book from John’s wild imagination. Milly fell asleep fast, and the two of them retreated to the study for a few minutes of reflection and some mild making out.

Now, here they were snogging hot and erotic under the steaming shower spray of the claw-footed tub of the master bathroom. Urgent and throbbing up against the cool tile, Paul pressed John’s back to the wall, spreading his legs to fit in between them. Letting the water muffle the sounds coming out of John’s mouth, Paul’s hands were eager to make the man his, the wait inside of him had been too long, now he couldn’t wait a moment longer to fuck John senseless. 

Plunging his tongue deeply into the throat of his lover, the sounds of pleasure were moaned as he worked his fingers between John’s thighs, to find the place he desperately needed to feel. Slowly grinding his dick into John’s wet pelvis, his attentive touches over the man’s opening caused John to cry out a gasp of arousal. “Baby, oh, do you like that?” Teasing John, “Fuck. Ugnh, Paul, yes!” Cupping his hand at an angle, the nail of Paul’s thumb traced over the clenching muscle, and John shuddered against him, lifting his leg to wrap around Paul’s thighs to open further.

With another hot kiss, to bite and pull at John’s lower lip, he whispered into John’s mouth while his thumb kept up the ministrations to his asshole, “Gonna Fuck you with my tongue.” and John was about ready to jump out of his skin with the words he had just heard. Letting out a moan, he opened his eyes to be met with a deliciously wet Paul, and his right hand pinching at his hard nipples. This little session was becoming kinkier by the moment, and neither of them wanted to stop. 

Roughly, Paul turned John to press his cheek to the white tile. Biting at the nape of his neck, his hands rubbed over his back, making their way lower, lower until they squeezed his ass cheeks and spread them apart. Rutting his thick prick between the slick, wet passage, John arched into his thrust, allowing the contact to send a shiver to wreck over his body. Nipping at the skin below his earlobe, “Patience baby,” Paul gruffly whispered “Taking my time to fuck you tonight.” With another taunting rut of his dick against John’s backside, Paul reached around to give a gentle tug to John’s engorged and leaking cock. Immediately, John rested his head back, and hooked his bicep around Paul’s neck, keeping his mouth licking at the pulse point below his ear. “Fuck, Paul….ugh, if you don’t fuck me soon, I’m going to cum.” With that, Paul tugged on John once more, proceeding to unwrap himself from John’s clutches.

Dropping to his knees, he couldn’t wait any longer to taste his lover. Spreading the thick ass of the boy against the wall, he flattened his tongue against the tight bud of nerves, lapping slowly as he listened to John’s moans of need. Working the tip of his tongue inside his ass, the muscles loosened up for him, and he hummed with pleasure as he tugged and squeezed John’s ass cheeks. Fuck, if this wasn’t the hottest thing he had experienced, Paul’s mouth was incredible! Sucking, nibbling and going deeper inside, spreading his legs wider, Paul continued to worship John’s hole.

The pleasure was causing John to become light headed, the heat of the shower and the blood surging to his cock made him dizzy. Turning to view Paul’s face deep in his ass, enjoying the task, John ran his fingers through his wet locks, pulling him from the moment. Paul got the message and began to administer kisses up John’s back, until he was draped across his shoulders, licking wet skin. “I’m ready to take this to the bedroom.” John groaned out as another hot hump of Paul’s dick took over his coherent thoughts.

Shutting off the water and whipping the shower curtain aside, the towels they grabbed offered little purpose of drying off. They stumbled to the cool bed and picked up right where leaving off. Paul on top of John, going crazy with want for the man lying under him, he made his way back down to that delicious ass and licked a few more times before engulfing John’s cock into his mouth. “God, Paul. Fuck, you are incredible,” biting his lip, he was being spoiled with attention, and it felt amazing. With delicate fingers, Paul brought his hand up John’s chest. Understanding what he wanted, John bent his head to engulf two of Paul’s fingers. Both moaned obscenely with the action, and John began to lube up the digits in his mouth.

Pulling away from John’s cock, Paul moved up to lie next to him, watching John tease and suck on his fingers. He began to palm at his hard dick, enjoying the way John locked his dark eyes to him, while he prepared Paul’s fingers. Tugging his hand away from that perfect mouth. Paul needed to kiss John.

Claiming each other, John was becoming frantic with his grasps at Paul; he needed to be filled with Paul’s dick, now. Moving to lay on top of John, he didn’t want to break the kiss between them. His slick fingers found the wet opening of John and he gently glided his index finger into the fluttering warmth. A sharp lift of his hips and John was writhing in sensation. “You like it when I fuck you with my fingers baby?” Paul moved the digit in and out with tediously slow strokes. Adding the second finger, he couldn’t help but watch as the pink ring stretched around him, and Paul was in awe of the beauty of John’s body, all taunt and panting under his touch.

A few more seconds of thrusting his fingers into the young man, and Paul got up on his knees, not removing his fingers; he searched in the bedside drawer for a condom. Positioning himself between John’s spread thighs, he softly touched over the smooth skin of John’s belly, up to his pecks, and John was so ready to be filled with him. Nodding to Paul, he lifted his hips to allow a better angle. Rolling the condom over his hard shaft, he gave a few pulls of it with lube in his hand. Watching as John hummed in anticipation. Paul lifted John’s left leg up to get the perfect view as he began to enter his lover with the tip of his cock. John deeply inhaled as the pressure of being filled after so long was tightly wound in his lower belly. Seeing the initial discomfort, Paul gently touched over his calf near his shoulder and placed soft kisses to the thin, sensitive skin of John’s ankle. Pressing into John further, he murmured words of encouragement, “That’s it baby, doing so good, fuck you feel so good to me.” Closing his eyes, Paul wanted to remember every moment of this sensation with John.

John exhaled deeply, letting out a little moan of pleasure when he felt Paul’s cock bottom out in him, he was in deep, and the feeling of being filled by the man he loved was more than he could have hoped for. Adjusting his position, John lifted up on his elbows, allowing Paul to move in an out of him at a better angle. Where they were connected, they moved in sync, making eye contact the entire time. For as aroused as they both were, they took their time, slow thrusts to stretch John. Paul was mesmerized by the way they fit together, lifting hips and grinding down into each other, building up the emotional connection between them. Soon, they were moving faster, spreading John’s thighs while lifting his hips caused him to moan out Paul’s name, and Paul knew he had found the place inside of John’s hot passage that would give him an intense climax. “Oh Paul, fuck yes, right there, don’t stop!” Fingers digging into Paul’s shoulders, he could feel the tightening around his dick. It was pulling him in deeper, and milking his cock. John’s hips bucked up and spray from his prick splattered against Paul’s chest. He was so close to cumming, with one more deep thrust into John, he spilled into the tight hole of his lover, feeling the aftershocks of pulses from John’s own climax, squeeze around his dick several minutes after they both came.

Lying in a sweaty heap of post coital bliss, the two tangled their limbs together, wiping sweat from foreheads and leaving pecks and nose nuzzles against each other’s face and throat. John was the first to speak when their breathing fell back to normal. “Best early Birthday present. Ever.” Smiling to Paul, he leaned over and kissed him senseless. The celebratory weekend was already off to a smashing start.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been traveling a lot recently, and I finally got a chance to update! 
> 
> The two have made it to the next step in the relationship, a romantic getaway. I hope you enjoy, comments and kudos are appreciated and needed to keep me going!! XOXOX

The train ride to Acharn was peaceful, the rainy landscape they passed seemed a bit cheerier after the wonderful night of pleasure John had enjoyed with devilishly handsome man sitting across from him, nibbling on a red correcting pen. 

While Paul graded first year term papers, John and Milly played games on her ipad, and colored in coloring books. The more time John spent with the little girl, the affection for her grew as well. He also tried to ignore the idea of her mother coming back into their lives and disrupting the contented bubble the three of them had developed. Softly tucking the wispy hairs behind her ear, he caught Paul’s glance toward them, and smiled. Milly took John’s hand and entwined her petite fingers in his, as if the action was second nature to her while she continued to fill the page with colorful strokes of her crayon.

Arriving sooner than he had expected, they disembarked with their bags, to a tiny station. Leading the way, Paul and Milly ran out to the parking lot, and towards a beast of a machine, which appeared to be a retired military Jeep. “Wow Macca, what museum let you borrow this relic?” “I’ll have you know, this is a 1970 Range Rover dear boy, they don’t make them like this anymore.” Paul proudly opened the squeaky metal doors and fastened Milly to a modern child restraint seat. “Well, don’t stand there, we have to get to the shops before they close for the lunch hour.” He tapped at his wristwatch and John shuffled over the large bench seat.

Bouncing down the cobblestone road, John jumped and jerked exaggeratedly making Milly and Paul laugh. The lack of shocks on the old vehicle, made it feel like the wheels were to fall off at any moment. Paul assured him it had passed an inspection and was in ‘prime condition.’ John was skeptical, but he was enjoying the adventure so far.

A tiny market at the center of town was where they needed to stop for a few supplies. Having been to the home a few weeks ago, they were still well stocked, but need the essentials of milk and bread. As they entered the shop, a freckled faced dusty blonde woman looked over to the door and excitedly shouted. “Milly-Beans!!!” Milly ran right over to the lady who had broken her conversation with the shopkeeper behind the counter. “How are you beautiful girl?” The hugs were smothering, and John assumed this woman was very close to Paul. “Hey Lin, fancy meeting you here.” Paul leaned in and gave her a kiss on each cheek. “Grabbing a few things before you all arrived, I’m making dinner for you tonight you know?” She held Milly on her hip, wearing baggy jeans tucked into rubber boots, she was natural, no makeup on her plain face, her hair wrapped in a loose bun at the nape of her neck. Extending her free hand to John, she shook it with a firm grip. “You must be John. I’m so glad you were able to come up for a visit. This one wouldn’t shut up about you the last time he was here.” Gesturing her head to a now blushing Paul.   
“You must be Linda, I’m glad to finally meet the wonder woman who tends to the land when Farmer Paul is in the city.” She had a great laugh, one that resonated through her whole body. He could tell that they would get along nicely.

Linda had ridden her bike into town, but the rain had started to fall harder, so they loaded up the goods, and bicycle and made their way to the outskirts. Milly and Linda chatted away about her daughters anticipating her visit. John focused on the stone fences and the lush green hills that lined the nearby loch. To Paul and Linda, this was no big deal but to John, the countryside was more beautiful than he imagined. It had been since he was a child that he went camping in an area similar to the landscape around him now, when he was in scout camp. Although he had gotten homesick, and his sleeping sack fell into the loch, he remembered the stillness of the outdoors fondly. 

He was pulled from his memories as they stopped next to a stone cottage along a gravel road. Paul got out of the still running vehicle to open the gate in order to drive into the property. John took the cue to get out and reclose the gate behind them. They drove over and down a muddy path into a secluded clearing where little white fluffs of sheep scattered the hillside, and a few horses grazing in the grass. It looked like a piece of heaven, even a sliver of sun peeked through the gray clouds to shine light onto the homestead. 

A large Bungalow stone cottage with a porch sat in the center; with a smaller thatch roofed cabin further down the property line. Series of out buildings and a barn filled the area. They parked between the buildings and began to unload. Linda and her family lived in the main house, which had been added on to over the years. John listened intently as she carried in groceries with his assistance. The large house smelled like a freshly burned fire and the aroma of baked bread that was sitting on the butcher-block counter in the hearth style kitchen. Dried herbs and flowers hung from the giant beam rafters, the massive dining table in the center showed that this was clearly the heart of the home. 

Admiring the design and quaint warmth of the cottage, John was taking it all in as the room filled with more children and Paul and Linda chatted on about recent happenings on the farm. “Ey-o, I’m Rich, you must be John?” A short man with shaggy black hair and beard patted Johns shoulder affectionately. “Yes, nice to meet you, great place you’ve got here!” “Lin tells me you’re from Liverpool? I was raised in Dingle meself.” Shit, Rich must have been a tough son, Dingle blokes were no joke; although short in stature, his arms were ripped with muscle definition and John could see tattoos extend down his arms to his hands and fingers. As he spoke with the blue-eyed man, he learned that he was a welder for a Scotch distillery down the road, as well as all around handy man around the farm. He built the addition onto the home, as well as remodeled the guest cottage which was where he, Paul and Milly would be staying.

Richie gestured John outside to tour the grounds, “It’s gear you came up for a visit, Paul was so enamored with you last time he was here, and we hoped that you’d make an appearance.” The flattery was making his cheeks pink; hopefully his reputation wasn’t already set before actual conversations. “When Paul spoke of this place, I could tell how important it is to he and Milly, I’m surprised he invited me so soon, but now that I’m here, I can see why he didn’t want to keep it a secret. Absolutely marvelous out here.” 

Richie walked him to the greenhouse, which he learned was mostly Linda’s space. She had organic vegetables growing, along with some beautiful cannabis plants plucked right out of a horticulture magazine. “Lin creates medical grade cannabis edibles for the shops in town, somewhat of a hobby for her, but the woman is an amazing chef and baker! I’m glad she has more mouths to feed with you and Paul here this weekend, she was planning on baking a chocolate hash cake for your birthday tomorrow.” John admired the beautiful buds of the plants growing, and beamed. Sex, beautiful scenery AND a Chocolate Hash Birthday Cake!? He was having the best birthday weekend of his life so far. 

The two men wandered to the guesthouse, where Richie had gotten the heater going and a fire built in the hearth for later. Cozy and dark, it smelled of damp earth and that distinct essence of Paul he had noticed the first time he ever met the man. Now he knew why it radiated from him, this was his second home, and he had it in his body. Being in the house was being closer to Paul, on a new level. 

Speaking of the man, he popped in the front door with their travel bags and supplies. “Little help if ya’ would Luv.” John reached to help his weary armed boyfriend, and helped set the items in the small sitting room. “So has Rich showed you the latest addition to the place?” Paul giddily rubbed his hands together with eagerness. “I was just heading back to show him.” Now John was intrigued, the three walked through the narrow hall leading to the back of the tiny home. Two makeshift bedrooms were across from each other, one only big enough to hold a small bed, while the other was the master. At the back, an addition had been built on with the smell of cedar and new masonic stonewalls. A tub of some sort had been built out of what appeared to be an old copper water tank.

“This here, is MY Hobby,” Richie proudly announced as he headed to a heated boiler in the corner of the room. It was a bathhouse, complete with terra cotta tiles to keep the floor warm, and a custom welded shower/ tub combo big enough for two, or three for that matter. “Paul and I have been working on this for the last year, and I finished it last week.” John admired the work and practicality of the incredible bathing facility. “Rich did 99% of it, I only came up with the idea. Got sick and tired of being cold and muddy after being in the fields with only a washtub to clean up in.” Paul smiled at the pair and waited for a reaction. “Well, let’s go out and get filthy so I can put it to good use!” Richie chuckled, and said “There’s some sheep shite ‘round back if you’re serious?” Cleary he missed the innuendo aimed at Paul. Biting at his lip, John knew his seriously sexy lover knew exactly where he planned to get dirty.

Dinner that evening was likened to the warmth of a blanket wrapped around John. Linda had cooked a vegetarian feast of shepherds pie and fresh baked apple dumplings, and American treat she used to have as a child. Washed down with copious amounts of red wine and the occasional joint the four adults would smoke on the porch while the children played contentedly through the home. Milly fit in with the other children as if she was a part of Linda and Richie’s brood. Mary, their eldest was fifteen, followed by Zak eleven, and the twin girls Stella and Lee who were almost seven. The children were intelligent, not corrupted by screens and modern technology. They carried on conversations, and read classic books and were all very interesting minds as John was learning throughout the night with the kids. He felt comfortable with all of them; even Paul was as relaxed with them than he had ever seen him. The intimate view into this part of his life was a really big step when John thought about it, but if Paul was relaxed and embracing it why couldn’t he?

Hours had passed with the other couple and Richie had brought out a special batch of Scotch he and some mates had created on their own several years back, not much remained, but he wanted to share the liquid gold on this night with a toast to ‘new friends’ at this Paul kissed John’s cheek, turning into the touch John caught the corner of his mouth with a peck. Linda beamed at the action, “You two are too cute! Knock it off before I die of adorable overload.” Richie was stoned and giggled, grabbing his belly with a hearty chuckle. Playing it up further, John ran fingers through Paul’s hair, and locked his arm around his neck, playfully. “Oh my sweet darling, *kissy sounds* you are so adorable!” More wet pecks all over his head, as John kept up the teasing. “Sod Off!!” Paul struggled to get out of the headlock, but the table was laughing too hard at the antics for him to make an actual exit from the embrace.

When they caught there breath, Linda passed over two tightly wrapped joints to the men, and said, “Best be off you two, here’s a treat for later.” Standing up from the table, Paul went to go after Milly. “Let her stay, they fell asleep a while back in the loft playing Treasure Hunt.” Linda shrugged her shoulders and her drowsy eyes motioned to the door for John and Paul to make their exit. “I’ll make breakfast tomorrow, come over when you are well rested.” Hugs were exchanged, and as John pulled the Lovely Linda to him, she kissed his cheek softly, “You are wonderful John, I’m so happy you are here.” He thanked her and wrapped his hand in Pauls as they left the comfort of the bungalow for the ink dark night.

They made love quietly, allowing only the light of the full moon to fill in the window of the cottage bedroom. Something had changed since the night before when the lust had taken over the two men, and the sex was erotically fun. The mood now was slow, allowing for every touch to imprint on each other. Words were not needed as they read the other’s mind. Finding the rhythm in their hips as John sat spread over Paul’s lap, his callused hand finding the dip at the base of John’s spine to guide his dick into the inviting warmth. Gasps and whispers were breathed into his ear as plump lips nipped at the lobe. Arching his back to press glistening chests together, John’s mouth found his mates languidly tasting, as his arms wrapped the two closer, closer than he thought possible.

There was no denying the pace of the session was better than before, if that was possible. Spreading his legs wider, deepening the length where Paul invaded. He bit down on the soft skin of John’s shoulder, groaning as his hips rotated causing John’s entire body to shiver in pleasure. Bodies melted into one, and with a clutch of fingernails to the thick flesh of Paul’s back, they read each other. Understanding both were on the verge of climax, they kissed. Sealing the promise of their union as emotions took over, looking into each other’s eyes. Untouched, John felt the spasm of his dick begin to seep out between their bodies, pulling at his hips harder, Paul thrust in once more to a strangled moan of pleasure. Knotted together in arms and legs, simultaneous orgasms were something rarely achieved. Yet, as hearts pounded, and chests labored with deep gulps of air, the act was accomplished effortlessly. 

With the last shivers of intensity, in a moment of clouded thoughts, John whispered into Paul’s ear as his fingers threaded through the sweat soaked locks of hair, “I’ve fallen in love with you.” Having a slight moment of regret as the words left his mouth, Paul cupped his face and pressed his mouth to Johns, taking his time to remember this moment. Pulling away, but hugging John closer, “I was already in love with you, just was waiting for you to catch up.” Breathing in the sigh expressing happiness that left John’s mouth with a wide smile, he took the words as a promise, one he never wanted to break.


	16. Chapter 16

Echoing thrums of an old jazz record resonated in the tiled room. Baked from the heat of the wood burning boiler; the slight splash from movement within the copper tub was the only sign of the well fucked, perfectly high, soaking men within it. 

Sitting across from one another, each with a slow burning joint in their opposite hands, dangling over the lip of the tub. Lazily taking the weed to his mouth for deep pull, smoke rings billowed out of Paul’s plump lips. Earning a giggle from John, he attempted to reach over and poke the rings before they had dissipated. The lack of reflex instead found him slinking over to Paul’s side of the tub, where he widened his legs to make room for his boy.

“Why did you shave off your beard?” letting his back press up against Paul’s wet chest. He was so relaxed; all he wanted was to be as close as possible. Tracing the now growing in stubble, he took another hit, and exhaled. “Milly had a craft project she wanted to try out involving pink glitter slime, turns out, very hard to get out of a beard.” With a guttural laugh, John was giggling through his whole body. “It’s not funny!” Paul said trying not to laugh at the realization regarding the loss of his beard. Teasingly pulling John into a headlock, he discarded the now damp joint, and fiercely clutched at John, wrapping his thighs around his waist, there was no escaping.

Having John right where he wanted him, he bit at the flesh where his neck and shoulder met, sucking hard to mark him. When his laugh died, and a groan of approval was uttered, Paul moved his mouth higher to nip at the shell of his ear. His strong embrace allowed his hands to find the hardened nipples and tug gently, eliciting a hiss from John’s throat. “Does my boy like it rough?” Before the words had left his mouth, a sharp thrust of his hips underwater made John shiver. Tightly held, Paul’s arm loosened, sweeping his palm to splay over John’s elongated neck. Gripping control of him, he growled lower licking into John’s ear. “I said, ‘Do you want me to fuck you rough?’” 

John was already swollen; being dominated was his biggest kink. With his neck held, he tried his best to arch back into Paul before whispering back with his eyes closed, “Yes, Daddy, please fuck me rough.” And Paul hummed in approval, gripping the now hard prick of his beautiful boy. “Please Daddy, I need you.” Christ, Paul was aching, he had hoped John would be wanting to play along, but now his filthy begging was making him too hot to be in control.

Hoisting them both out of the warm tub, he kept his hands gripping where he could guide them. Motioning to the bundle of towels nearby, Paul let go to push John down to the floor. “On your knees then.” Stroking his fully hard dick, he wanted John to swallow him to the hilt. With a look of mischief in his eyes, John obeyed. Cupping his face, Paul observed the arousal the roleplaying was giving to John. Teasing his index finger over his lips, he forced two fingers into John’s mouth swiftly, causing the man to gag. 

“Now, I want you to swallow me down as far as you can.” John whimpered and began his task with enthusiasm. Taking Paul’s prick so deep, the thick spit on his cock began to seep from the corners of John’s stretched mouth. It was a thrilling sight to see, after a moment, John began to stroke is own dick in time with the deep sucks his mouth offered. “Did I say you could touch your prick?” Pulling his sloppy cock from John’s mouth. “No Daddy, I’m sorry.” John being coy was hopeful for a punishment. “Turn around, on all fours, I need my prick in you.”

Waiting like a dog, as Paul kneaded and spread his ass cheeks, harshly. Giving nips to the skin of his damp backside, and a few invading tongue thrusts to his asshole. John was writhing in lust, God if he didn’t love when things got a bit rough. “Ugh, Please Daddy. Need to be fucked, so bad!” Slap. John groaned in want at the sting of his flesh from the open palm spanking he had just received. “You need me to fuck you? How bad do you want it?” Slap. “Oh, I want it so bad! Please fuck me!” He was painfully turned on to the point where he would rut against the towel if Paul were going to keep the teasing up any longer. With one more stinging slap to his pink ass, Paul slammed his sticky cock into John in a swift motion. Causing a guttural scream of painful pleasure, “Yes! Oh fuck yes, God, Daddy, your prick fucks me so good.” Trying to stay steady on his hands and knees, the angle in this position was perfect for the friction Paul’s foreskin created over John’s prostate. 

With another driving slam into John’s ass, Paul was feeling drunk on power. “I want to hear you baby, you like my dick filling your ass?” Meeting his thrusts, John was unraveling before his eyes, moaning and rocking his ass into the motion. He was unbelievable, the looks he gave to Paul over his shoulder, as his glorious ass bounced while Paul plunged faster. “Fuck yes, oh I love it! Fuck me harder Daddy!” Paul spanked him again, deeper he pounded. When John cried out, it was sinfully stimulating every fiber in his being. 

In the heat of the moment, Paul realized he had forgotten a condom. No wonder the sensation was way more than just the game. Biting his lip, he hoped John was near, not wanting to cum inside. That was, until John began to buck his hips as his orgasm was on the brink. “Are you going to cum for me Baby, you like my dick making you cum?” With his body tensing all over, the tight clenching pulled Paul’s cock deeper, the noises John uttered were amazing, and Paul couldn’t hold on any longer. He pulled out of the velvety warmth, slapping John’s ass as he came down from his high, and erupted all over his beautifully pink ass. Watching his hungry hole pulse the white fluid down his crack, Paul continued to squeeze and caress, until each spurt dripped out of him.

“Holy Fuck.” They both collapsed onto the warm tile floor. John face down turned to look over at his sweaty boyfriend, with a wicked grin on his rosy-cheeked face. “Now you know about my dirty, little secret.” John said a bit sheepishly, and Paul opened one eye to look at the spent boy. “I enjoyed that secret, perhaps sometime we can switch?” Head popping up, John was shocked. “You serious Macca? Me fuck you?” Only nodding and biting his lip, he was open to the idea. Pulling himself up from the damp towels and hard floor, he pulled Paul on top of him. “This is why I love you.” Kissing deeply, “And I love you, Birthday Boy.” Paul continued the pecks to John’s delicious mouth, until they both cooled off and made way to the bedroom.

***  
The sound of laughter, and a whinny from a horse woke John from his dream. Peering out the single pane window, out in the field Milly sat a top a short, black pony, with Paul holding the lead rope. The little girl held on tight as Paul helped her maintain her balance and grip. Although he couldn’t hear, he saw the encouragement on Paul’s face, as he began to lead them off towards a nearby trail up the hill. Watching a moment longer until they disappeared behind the green, John stretched out and made his way to his suitcase to get dressed.

He walked to the main house, where the doors were open, and the fragrance of delicious baked goods wafted into him. Realizing how hungry he was after the prior nights activities, he walked right in and made his way over to Linda who was washing at the sink. Surprising her, she jumped taking the ear buds out in order to greet him. “Hey Good Morning you! Sleep well?” Looking at the clock on the wall it was nearly eleven. “I think I did, God didn’t realize how late it was.” She handed him a mug of hot coffee, and a warm scone. “I made these with the girls earlier, Paul already ate, I think he and Milly were going on a ride.” Sitting down at the table, she joined him with her own mug of tea.

“Yes, I saw them out in the field, heading up the path.” With a mouthful, he gestured and slurped a warm gulp of the rich drink. “Is Richie here?” “Not now, he had to help install a piece of equipment at the distillery. He’ll be back after lunch, or that’s what he had expected, we’ll see.” After a few beats of silence, Linda sat back and asked, “So, how is Paul?” John was a little surprised, considering the woman had known him longer than John. “I think this custody situation is wearing on him more than he shows, but even in the short time I’ve known him, I can tell he doesn’t want to show emotion about things he can’t control.” Linda smiled, “You are very astute John. That is exactly how Paul is, I’ve known him almost ten years, and he’s a mystery at times.” She cleared her throat before continuing; more serious. “He’s the happiest I’ve seen him in years right now. After Milly was born, he was on cloud nine, but that woman, she sucked the joy from him, he was a shell of a man after the custody fights, and alimony payments God knows what else he paid for to get to be with his child. My heart broke for him, all I could do was listen and be supportive.” She reached for John’s outstretched hand, letting her words sink in. “I can tell he deeply cares for you, and I wanted you to know what your presence means to him, and us who have known him and care about him.” 

Although he barely knew her, he knew how much she cared for Paul. As any good friend does, they want to know that their friend won’t be hurt. John wanted to reassure her that there was no worry about John breaking Paul’s heart. “Linda, I’m not much a believer in higher powers or what not, but the moment I met him, I felt like we were meant to cross paths. It was as if we had known each other, but in some prior universe or something, it just clicked, quite instantly, even with Milly! I adore her, and I have never felt this connection before, with anyone.” John stared into her eyes, and he felt the emotion waver in his voice. “I’m madly in love with the lad.” He laughed, but the glassy tears in Linda’s eyes stimulated the sensation of moisture in his eyes. He smiled and she grinned, “Good, I’m glad you found each other.” John blushed and casually wiped away the tear that had formed. It felt good to speak with her, “And how’s the sex?” She interjected. “Fucking bloody marvelous.” John replied without missing a beat and sipped his coffee. She burst out laughing with her whole body.

Minutes later after their conversation progressed, Milly began shouting from outside. “Lin! Lin! Come quick out to the stables!” Her urgency caused John and Linda to both jump up and move outside. “What is it Milly?” Following the child across the yard. “Two kittens! We found them next to the oats, they look hungry.” Walking into the dark, dirty barn, hay and manure hit John's senses, adjusting to the light, he saw Paul was in the corner, squatted down towards something. “Over here, I think their mother abandoned them,” Wrapped in a burlap sack, Paul carried over the tiny animals meowing frantically. “Poor things are probably starving, take them in the house, I have a bottle dropper in the greenhouse for milk.” Linda admired the sweet babies, and walked out of the barn.

John reached over to lift Milly onto his hip, so that they could both look down on the tiny bundle of fur. “Daddy, they are so tiny.” Milly’s sweet hand gesture describing the little ones made John hug her a little tighter. “Yes, sweetie, we need to feed them and get them warmed up.” The three of them began to walk up to the house, meeting Linda. 

Once inside, sheep milk was warmed and just like the father he was, Paul began to dropper feed one of the kittens, while John coddled and fed the other one. “Just like a newborn baby, this is.” Gesturing to Milly, her eyes wide watching as her dad and John cared for the tiny felines. John loved cats, always had one as he grew up, and even living with Brian, they had a giant gray Persian named Miss Beasley. She stayed with Brian after the split, but now holding the kitten, he had a yearning in his chest for that fat, bitchy Queen.

The male, Paul was feeding was lighter orange, tabby with scattered black and white patches, a mixed calico. The female John fed, was almost all black, save for one ear that was a marmalade and white pattern down half her head. Seeing the happiness in the faces of John and Milly, Paul suggested, “Should we take them home with us when we leave tomorrow?” Simultaneously, John and Milly snapped their heads to look at Paul, “Really? Daddy! We can keep the kittens?” she was so excited, John was almost as excited as her. “Yes, we can keep them. I think we should name them too, what do you think Milly?” She focused intently on the kitten eating greedily from the dropper, “He has silly looking sideboards under his ears, like Elvis Presley.” She traced the spot on the male kitten’s head. “So we should name him Elvis.” Her words were strongly stated. “I think that’s the best name ever for a cat Milly.” John approved of her decision. “So does this dark haired beauty look like a Priscilla to you? Because it only makes sense to have an Elvis and Priscilla.” Milly patted the other kitten’s head in John’s arms. “From this day forward, she shall be Priscilla!” John pulled Milly into a hug and kissed the top of her head, smiling at Paul. “Our family is growing, Johnny, no turning back now. How’s this for a birthday present?” Scooting closer, with Milly in between, he leaned over and kissed Paul’s temple. “It’s exactly what I wanted.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten so much love after chapter 16, that I wrote this one up this evening. More plot to get the story moving along to the next stages of their relationship. Thanks to everyone who has been reading! I love you all xoxoxo

The weeks following the trip to the farm, life settled into a nice routine. Although John was still living in his aunt and uncle’s attic, most of his nights were spent at Pauls. They wanted to spend every moment together, deep in their early relationship love nest where you can never kiss, touch or fuck nearly enough. 

A few nights a week, he would stay in his bleak attic room, and check in on the house, now that it was November, Stan and Betts headed to their holiday rental in Spain. One evening after spending time helping Milly with an art project for her preschool class, John was back on the other side of town, being lazy on the couch as the wind picked up outside, and ice pellets began to scatter across the windows. He had taken a hot shower and was indulging in a fat joint and Netflix.

*Distant shouting, muffled cries*……

‘This is a good opportunity Julia, why won’t you understand?’

‘You are not taking him, he belongs here with me….’

‘What about me? The boy barely knows me, you won’t let him out of your sight, he’s dependent on you, let the lad decide what he wants.”

‘You have no right, get out of this house!’

He was in his bedroom, reading his favorite book, trying to block out the horrible sounds of his parents arguing. This was becoming a daily occurrence, he knew about his father’s new job, he was moving away. Far away from Liverpool, and he wanted to take John with him. John didn’t want to go. 

As the shouting roared, the walls began to shake and crack, causing John to cover his head and close his eyes to stop it. The ground shook with the anger erupting below.

‘Hey Johnny, it’s going to be ok. He’s going to leave you, but he really loves you. You’ll see…….’

Looking for the voice that was familiar, John saw little Milly McCartney sitting on his small bed. 

‘Why are you here? How did you get in my house?’ but she got up and walked out his bedroom door. John shot up after her and headed down the stairs of his old house. Stomping into the front room, Paul was standing with his back towards him in the empty room void of any memories he once had of his childhood home.

‘Paul?’

He didn’t acknowledge John, just began to fade away, like and apparition. John reached for Paul, but he couldn’t move. His voice was caught in his throat, the pleading in his body, where were they going? Why did this keep happening to him? Alone again, he let his tired body fall to his knees, and a sob escape from him. The only sound he was capable of making.

When he opened his eyes, Milly stood in front of him. Scaring him with the sudden closeness, she reached out her hand and touched his forehead, her hands were ice cold, and her eyes were empty of color, clouded over. The eeriness made him shiver.

‘See, they all leave Johnny……’

Tears blurred his vision, and when he tried to focus on the little girl, she was gone too. The empty room, vast with nothing, consumed him from all sides. He had nothing; everyone left him, utterly alone. He cried, and wailed an animalistic cry that was foreign to his body. Waking with a shout, John shot up from the couch, covered in a cold sweat and a chill all over his body.

That was no dream, he rarely dreamed, and when he did he forgot it instantly. This memory, whatever it was, powerfully shook John. His heart was pounding as if he had run a marathon, and tightness in his chest made it hard to breathe. Christ, he felt ill, like he could vomit. Pulling himself up, he made it over to the kitchen sink, and drank a glass of water deeply, as if it would replenish the void in him after the crazy vision.

After several minutes, he was able to calm himself. Recalling what he had felt, it was so real, that he was convinced the cryptic dream was trying to tell him something. His life was going so well, what would his father have to do with his current affairs?

Then John remembered, the solicitor in Liverpool. He had forgotten about the paperwork and what Mimi had informed him about weeks before he and Paul fell into their blissful bubble. He had unfinished business, and needed to tie up the loose ends before he moved on with Paul and Milly.

***

Arriving at the Mess, John carried in a bag for travel, he would leave on the 10:20 train to Liverpool, and he wanted to get this over with. Dropping his luggage to the floor, he was surprised to find Paul and a woman deep in conversation over the workstation John had claimed as his own. 

She was a thin brunette, wearing a fitted skirt, exposing spindly legs framed in expensive heels. Her body leaned over the table, observing Paul while he was explaining something in his usual peppy tone. God, the man was flirtatious, but something possessive grabbed hold of John in the moment, he was jealous.

“Dr. McCartney.” Using the formal introduction broke Paul away from the attractive woman, who looked as though she would have spread her legs for him right in the office, if John hadn’t interrupted. “Good Morning John, let me introduce you to Dr. Shevell, she is chair of the English Department at Cambridge.” Trying to act interested, John was in no mood. She extended her hand, no ring on her fingers, and shook John’s with a strong grip. “Nice to meet you, um er…” John struggled to remember the woman’s name, not that he cared. “Nancy, please call me by my first name.” “Right, Nancy. I’m John.” He broke away from the brief conversation, and Paul was quick to pick up on something a miss. “Excuse us for a moment Nancy.” Gesturing his head to his office, John followed. 

When the solid door closed, something in John snapped. “What’s all this about then?” Gesturing in a mocking way. Clearly confused, Paul asked “Beg pardon? What with Nancy? John, she is here for a conference, and arranged a private meeting to view the archives. George asked me to fill in for him.” Trying to set John at ease, he hadn’t seen this side to him before. “Are you alright? You don’t look well.” He approached his boyfriend, although in the moment, John seemed out of sorts and distressed. “I’m leaving, for Liverpool in a bit.” John stated coldly, as if Paul didn’t need the details of his whereabouts. Stuttering a bit for words, “Oh okay, sure, did you want me to come with you?” He wanted to offer support. “No, I have to take care of some things. Just…I need to do this alone.” The aggravated tone to John’s voice and his inability to look Paul in the eyes, made him worry. “Alright, but I’m here if you need me.” Trying to reassure John he would respect his wishes.

“Look, Paul I’m sorry.” He raked his fingers through his hair, flustered from the nightmare that prevented him from sleeping anymore the night before. “You have nothing to worry about, with us, with me.” He tried to shake off the defensiveness from before. Reaching for Paul’s hand, he gently took hold and wrapped his hands around it, kissing the knuckles softly. “This thing with my father, I need closure with it, before we can go further. Do you know what I’m saying?” 

Paul got closer, and timidly kissed him on the lips. “I completely understand, do what you have to, just tell me what you need from me.” John pulled him in for a deeper kiss. “You have done more than you know.” Allowing his arms to find the strong hips of the man in front of him. “I love you, and need you and want you like mad Paul McCartney.” Paul’s face lit up with the reassurance, “Please tell Milly I had to go, but I’ll be back in time to help her with her costume for the music program.” Realizing how parental his last words were, Paul nodded and kissed him again. “I will tell her, now best be off, so you get there at a decent time.” Hugging him and a tight embrace, he breathed in the smell of his Paul, it would be the first time apart, and although it shouldn’t have felt so depressing, John wasn’t looking forward to the absence. “I’ll call you later, after things get settled.” With one more peck to the cheek, John opened the office door and left the Mess behind.

The train ride was longer than he remembered; perhaps it was because he had to call Mimi to inform her of his impending visit, without the new boyfriend in tow. Of course she would mettle and ask stupid things like “Trouble in Paradise?” All other snide comments to make John feel insecure in his relationship. When truthfully, all he wanted was to get this paperwork signed, and put behind him. Thinking back on the dream, his body shivered. Never before had he experienced such a realistic memory, and it shook him to the core.

Killing time by messaging Stuart, he agreed to meet them for an early supper. He was excited to see them, after several months away, Astrid was sure to be glowing with the Sutcliffe bundle on the way. Now that Milly was a present fixture in his life, the idea of being a parent and caring for a child of his own was a thought that had been popping up in his mind more frequently. Never before had he considered wanting kids, nor the hassle he would have to go through in order to adopt or seek out a surrogate. Brian never wanted kids, and John was fine with that. From other gay couples they knew with kids, it sounded like a lot of emotional stress and money. If he and Paul remained together, he would be thrilled to be a parent to Milly, of course depending on the custody mess, which was a whole extra situation he’d have to eventually delve into.

Pulling into the station, the city smelled the same, the skyline was the same, and the grim appearance of the people bustling by was the same. He couldn’t say that he missed it, in fact, he was mighty happy that he would only be here a few days. The city held nothing for him anymore.

Hailing a cab outside the station, he still had a few hours to get to the solicitors before they closed. Not knowing how long something like a will reading and signing of documents took, he hoped he could be in and out quick, with maybe a check for a few bob that Al left him, or perhaps a hideous family heirloom. Whatever the case, the sooner it was over the better.

The stone front of Canter Levin & Berg was regal like, typical of soul sucking solicitors, the bastards. He entered the lobby of polished pink marble and giant Grecian style columns; a security guard and a receptionist greeted him. “Good Afternoon, may I help you sir?” The older woman was plump in the face, her Scouse accent barely heard with her practiced introduction. “John Lennon here for a Mr. Berg, regarding Alfred Lennon’s last will and testament.” John confidently rattled off his purpose. “One moment sir, I’ll just call his office line.” Not paying attention to what the secretary did next. John walked a little further away from the desk and began to look up at the ceiling of the magnificent building, and the architectural details hidden in the corners and vestibules.

Soon and gray haired man in a three piece suit approached him, “Mr. Lennon I presume.” Extending his hand, John shook it, “I’m Joseph Berg, please follow me, we have much to discuss.” Trailing a step behind the man, John asked, “How long will all of this take? I mean, can I just sign some papers and be on my way?” Opening a large set of doors into a mahogany conference room, John was escorted in. The room was beautiful, fine leather wing-backed chairs, and stained glass sconces framing a marble fireplace. “Please, Mr. Lennon, take a seat.” Sitting across from Joe, John removed his coat and placed his bag on the floor. Opening a leather bound notebook, an accordion file stacked neatly next to the solicitor. 

“Tell me John, when was the last time you had spoken to your father?” Mr. Berg asked. “He last rang me on my twelfth birthday, that was fifteen years ago.” John gave the information blandly. “May I see a photo ID, before we proceed any further, to confirm you are who you say you are?” Reaching into his back pocket, her pulled out his wallet, and flopped his driver’s license directly down where it slid with poise to the exact space in front of old Joe. Taking a pair of reading glasses out, he studied the ID, before scooting it firmly across the table back to John. “Ok, Mr. Lennon, we shall proceed.”

When Mr. Berg scanned over the notebook he peered over his glasses and looked at John intently. “I’m not sure if you are aware, but you are the sole heir to your father’s fortune.” “Fortune? What are you on about? He lived in New Zealand, worked for a cable and telephone company, as far as I knew.” John scoffed at the information. “You might find this hard to believe, but your father made very smart investments, and have set you in a very comfortable place in your life.” Joe was all business, but the lilt in his voice, showed he was bursting at the seams. “Just how ‘comfortable’ am I Mr. Berg?” Using air quotations, he felt like he was being led on. “Mr. Lennon, your father has left you the equivalent of $4.8 million pounds.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Now things are really starting to happen.

Paul was concerned. He hadn’t heard from John since he had left abruptly for Liverpool. Seeing as the matter was quite personal, he didn’t want to pester him with messages and calls. When the night approached, Paul and Milly had sent John a picture of the two of them making spaghetti, one of their favorite dinners to make together with the caption “missing the special ingredient xoxo you.’ When he didn’t respond, Paul figured the time got away and he went to bed early, hopeful for a late night call that never came. Was the interaction with Dr. Shevell really causing a rift? His insecurities wandered, and he found no rest that night.

He had just dropped off Milly at school and was picking up a coffee when his phone rang. Before he even looked at the caller, he answered as if he couldn’t pick it up fast enough. “Hello, Paul?” an older female’s voice broke in. “Yes, yeah! This is Paul.” “Great, glad you answered, would you be able to stop by the office this morning? I have an update on the case about Heather regarding the custody hearing on Beatrice.” Fuck. He hadn’t expected this day for a few more months. “Fiona, I’m actually near to your offices, I can be there in ten.” He looked at his watch, knowing he didn’t have a lecture until mid morning. “See you shortly.”

As if a higher power knew Paul was having a rough morning, the heaven’s opened up, and a downpour let loose. Not having an umbrella, he carried his messenger bag over his head for minimal coverage. Arriving at his solicitor’s office, he was aware that there was most likely the matter of a bill for the work they had been completing on the behalf of his ongoing custody dispute. Heather had already cost him thousands of pounds in support and fees. He reminded himself that he would be indebted for a lifetime if it meant he could have Milly.

“Ah Paul, hello, come this way.” Fiona, his main solicitor escorted him to her office. Taking a seat in the chair across from her desk, she cut right to the point. “We received word last night that Heather is being charged with a series of quite serious accusations. Have you heard of the Karmal Family?” Paul wasn’t overly focused on the words she had just spoken; he had to think about it. “I’m sorry, I feel like I’ve heard the name, I’m not familiar how I would know them.” Looking at his confused face, she proceeded. “Alfie Karmal is a know thug, gambler and organized crime boss, he is involved in a worldwide opiate trafficking operation, currently being investigated by Scotland Yard. Heather has been charged as an accessory to opiate trafficking and money laundering on his behalf.” Her smug appearance showed Paul that although the morning had seemed horrible, this news was the best possible scenario for the custody battle. 

His stunned silence was reassuring, as she continued. “From what I have been informed, she will no longer be eligible for custody of Beatrice. It would appear that depending on the trial, more than likely she will be sent to prison for the evidence against her.” His chest tightened, he was elated to the point of ceasing to breathe. Fiona nodded and smiled genuinely, he covered his mouth to absorb the news he had been given. Giving the man a minute to focus back to the moment, “There is more Paul.” Seeing as she had given him the best news of his life, what more could there be? “She wants you to take custody of the new baby.” Confused at her wording, he finally spoke. “I’m sorry, what did you say?” Shaking his head, with pooling tears sitting in his eyes. “Heather is expecting another child. She is unsure of the father, but it seems the conception occurred around the same time the arrest happened and when she was sent to detox. She has been examined and the baby has been growing normally. Doctors assured me that the baby is healthy, regardless of the circumstances.” 

Feeling like he had been kicked in the stomach, Paul tried to find words. “She wants me? To take care of her baby?” his tongue felt thick as he comprehended. “Here is the letter she gave to her solicitor.” Fiona pushed the handwritten letter across her desk.

‘To whom it may concern,

Please know that I am granting full Parental Rights to James Paul McCartney of Edinburgh Scotland for the wellbeing of my daughter Beatrice Milly McCartney, and my unborn child due for arrival in the month of April. 

Though I know not my fate with the High Court of England, I know Dr. McCartney will be the best guardian for these children.

Sincerely,

Heather Mills’

 

Looking at the stunned man in front of her. Fiona knocked her knuckles on the top of her cherry wood desk, “Is it too early for champagne?”

******

Immediately buying a pack of cigarettes and popping into the first pub he could find, he needed to comprehend what had just occurred after signing the paperwork at the legal offices. Despite being given what everyone in the world wanted, how was he supposed to react to becoming a millionaire? His dad was the man he had been raised to despise, leaving Julia and John alone with nothing. Now being gifted with wealth, he felt he owed it to his mother. She deserved it, but what good would it do her now? He needed to talk to someone; he needed to talk to Paul.

 

His phone ringing shook him out of his two-pint reverie as he sat at the outdoor table, chain smoking. Sobering up in record time, he remembered the plans he had made to see Stuart and Astrid. Stubbing out his fifth cig, he texted a reply that he was on his way.

Arriving at the restaurant, he only entered the front door to be met with an embrace from a glowing Astrid with a tiny, swollen tummy. “Meine Freunde, it’s so good to see you.” She kissed his cheeks, as her soft pixie cut platinum hair tickled his neck. “You look beautiful Astrid,” extending her arms out with her hands in his, he admired her radiating smile. “I feel so large, look at this?!” pointing to her rotund belly. “This baby loves sweets! Nicht gut.” Her thick accent made him smile at the gesture. Stu arrived from the bar with a fresh pint for John in his hand. “Cheers Mate!” Clinking the glasses together, “To Liverpool, and babies!” They all laughed as the two men drank heavy gulps.

After the meal, Astrid was tired, but encouraged the men to meet up with some friends. John and Stu walked her to their council house, only a few blocks from the restaurant, making sure she got home safely. The plan was to meet up with Shotton and a few other lads from school to grab a pint.

The night was tame, listening to his friends talk about the same old gang and reminisce about the stupid shit they used to get into was just what John needed to avoid the conflicting emotion in his head. He proceeded to pick up the check at each place they had gone to, having unlimited funds in his account was a perk he wanted to share on his mates, Lord knows the times they paid for him when he didn’t have a pot to piss in.

Riding the bus back to his Aunt’s house on Menlove Ave. he hoped Mimi was asleep. Of course that was too much to ask for, she answered the door with curlers in her hair before he could even begin to pry the door with his spare key. “You’re very late.” She stated firmly. “Well, Mimi, you know how I love to make an entrance.” Pushing past her, he threw his overnight bag to the floor and plopped down onto the couch sprawling out as much as he could. “John, you smell like a pub.” With his eyes closed, he smiled a large Cheshire grin to her. “Love you too Meems, now…..” lifting himself up with great effort, he stumbled over and kissed her cheek. “I’m off to kip, it’s been a bloody day.” Shaking her head in disapproval, she watched him lumber up the narrow steps to his old bedroom.

John slept like the dead, not waking at all, and feeling clear headed as he noticed dark sky outside in the morning. Reaching for his phone, he had a missed message from Paul. Of course it was a perfect photo of his boyfriend, and the little girl he missed almost as much as Paul. Staring at the text, he needed to speak to him right away. It was after ten am, John knew his calendar for the semester included a lecture at ten, but he didn’t care, he had to call him.

The phone rang once, before Paul answered, “John? Hey, how is everything? You alright?” “I’m here, yes, I’m all right. Is everything ok with you? How’s Milly?” He could tell Paul sounded flustered, like he was walking at a hurried pace. “I actually expected you to be teaching, I was going to leave a message. I got the photo of you and our girl; I miss you, both of you.” He couldn’t wait to see him; the stress of yesterday’s bombshell was fresh, and he needed to see Paul’s face the moment he got back. “I’ll be blunt with you John, a situation has arisen. I’m just leaving the solicitor right now. It’s a lot to process, I really wish you were here.” Paul sounded lost. All of John’s thoughts flashed to that horrible woman who was making Paul’s life a living hell. He didn’t even want to think about the latest upheaval the woman had caused to prevent Milly from leading a normal life with her father. “Paul, I’m coming home today. We can talk all about it. I’m sorry I’m not there for you.” He genuinely wished he could touch the man, his voice sounded so lost.

“I love you John.” Paul stated bluntly, he acknowledged the words Paul spoke. “I love you too. There is a lot to talk about when I’m back.” John tried to sound upbeat, although he might have to wait to divulge his new predicament until he heard the latest from Paul. “Indeed we do. I’ll have Milly stay with Pattie, what time can I pick you up at the station?” Looking for his return ticked in his bag, he shuffled through until he found the wrinkled document. “I arrive at 18:08pm.” “I’ll be waiting at the platform for you.” There was a smile in his voice, “Can’t wait to see you, oh and Paul?” “Yes Luv?” he replied. “Book us a table at Castle Terrace, my treat, I need to spoil you.”


	19. Chapter 19

Breakfast with Mimi was a somber affair. She had prepared a traditional English breakfast and the two ate in silence. She took a sip of tea before breaking the tension, “I take you got the business taken care of regarding Alf’s affairs?” Nodding while he chewed a rather large bite of sausage, he responded with his mouth still full, “I did indeed.” She gave him a look of displeasure, taking another sip of her teacup. “Well? Out with it? What did that blasted man say?” She had lost her cool for a moment, and John was rightly shocked.

“Oh Mimi, of course you need to know my business.” He half joked, but deep down he was irritated with her nosiness. Standing quickly, he took his plate to the sink and proceeded to wash the dish. “Alf left me some properties of his in Christchurch, all of which I’m selling since I’ll never venture to New Zealand. He had and apartment in Galway I’m going to keep, and rent out as an AirBNB, you know, for some extra quid. Oh and he had quite a large sum of cash from investments that he left to me as well. So how ‘bout that Mimi? Your shit of a nephew is a millionaire!” He rattled off all of the information with his back towards her, turning only after he was finished to towel dry the breakfast plate, with a snarky grin upon his face.

Mimi’s mouth was a stern line, whether she comprehended all that John had told her he was unsure. “Well, I am quite happy for you John. Seems that it fell into your favor, could have been worse.” She was almost aloof about it all. John moved to sit back down across the table from her. “Listen, I know we don’t see eye to eye on everything.” She sighed, and looked up at him, “I struggle at times, but you are your own person, and I tried my best when Julia died.” “You did, I know I was trouble for you, which is why I put some funds aside, I don’t need it all, you might as well feel secure in your house.” He took her aging hand, and clasped both of his hands around hers. “The solicitor called it an escrow, it automatically pays your council taxes, and whatever else is owed on Mendips. I know since Uncle George died your pension has been smaller, so this should keep you afloat.” 

She began to cry, John didn’t think the tough old bird had emotions in her. “Thank you John, you shouldn’t have.” She sniffled into a napkin. “I know, especially since you don’t approve of my relationships, but how can you not fall in love with a face like that?” Reaching over to his phone, he opened up his photos and turned the device to Mimi for her to see the sweet picture of Milly and Paul. “Oh, they look lovely John.” He proceeded to scroll through all the pictures, explaining the ones from the farm, and of the science project he helped Milly with. Ending on a photo of he and Paul taking a selfie from the night of the Hibernian Banquet when they were both dressed up. She had softened a bit after hearing about how happy he was now that he was living in Scotland.

“John, I see now that I was wrong to assume about you and Paul. You seem to know what you are doing, and I can tell you are content.” She patted his hand as he set down his phone. “I really am. Actually, I would marry him in a heartbeat, but with his custody case and now this stuff with Alf, It’s a stress we don’t need.” She was taken aback by his confession of marriage, “Do you think he feels the same way? So soon I mean?” John pondered on it, “I do think he would go along with it, just because we fit! You know, it’s daft when you hear these ‘love at first sight’ stories and such, but I am living in one right now. Sure, there have been things that have come up, and we have arguments, but it’s nothing compared to before, with Brian I mean. This is real, Paul and I, we are it.” He blushed as he finished his outpouring. 

“Darling, you deserve all of the happiness in the world.” She stood up slowly, and made her way over to John, kissing the top of his head. “Love you Mimi.”

 

Waiting at the station, Paul was a nervous wreck. Sure, John loved Milly and got along so well with her, but he would never want to tie him down, being young, he had other things he wanted to do before settling down with a kid and now a newborn on the way to make things complicated. Perhaps he doubted his own ability to raise a newborn? If John decided the prospect of two kids was out of the question, Paul really would be by himself with the two small kids. 

Clutching a bouquet of flowers, he heard over the intercom system the arrival of the train. “Meeting your sweetheart?” Looking next to him an old man dressed in a matching tweed hat and jacket looked up at him. He was crouched over, leaning on a cane. A smile broke out over his face “I am, it’s been our first time apart.” Paul blushed with anticipation. “Well, absence makes the heart grow fonder.” The old man said. At that moment, Paul saw John step down to the platform, his eyes scanning over the tops of heads until he caught a glimpse of his boyfriend holding a bundle of flowers.

Pushing through as courteous and he could, he bolted to Paul. Literally dropping his bag to the ground as he jumped into his arms. He clung so tight, and buried his nose into Paul’s neck, breathing him in, his Paul, his home. Pulling apart, John reached up and cupped both hands at his face, pulling him into the greatest reunion kiss ever. Beat that, old Hollywood movies.

The older gentleman still standing next to Paul, observed the moment between the two, stunned a bit that he was watching men have a romantic encounter. “Ey, to each his own.” Shrugging off as the pair continued to kiss and hug and laugh, he turned to walk down the platform.

“Christ I missed you so.” John breathed as he kissed Paul’s mouth unabashedly, in the crowd of people. “I missed you too,” Paul nosed at his cheek, before pressing soft pecks to the skin. “Let’s head back to mine, it’s closer.” Paul didn’t have to ask ‘closer for what?’ like so many things they were in tune with; their hungry libidos were bursting for action. Making out like teenagers in the back of the taxi, even though the ride was less than ten minutes, they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. 

Once they were inside of the Fountainbridge row house of John’s aunt and uncle, he pulled Paul up the stairs two floors into the attic room that housed his pathetic little bed and belongings. It was freezing in the room, now that he had turned the heat down before leaving, neither wanted to remove the warmth of their jackets. Kicking off boots, they fell onto the bed, and slipped under the plush duvet.

Soft moans of pleasure rang out in the open space, echoing the urgency of their need. Feverish mouths tongued into one another, as the grinding of hips pressed into jutting thighs, and pelvis’. Breaking apart the kiss, they had warmed significantly with body heat, and removed their coats, discarding in a heap on the floor. Lying on their side, their mouths connected again deepening the groans and tasting. God, John couldn’t get enough of Paul’s flavor, every aspect of him filled his senses, and he was high on the man. 

Flush against each other, the deep kiss slowed, with a strong hand around John’s neck, Paul pulled away but still ground his denim covered prick into the equally hard dick of his lover. Evoking a moan in unison from the two, John bit his lip as he extended his neck for Paul’s nimble fingers to trace down and begin to discard his shirt. The plump lips of Paul’s delicious mouth sucked and bit teasingly at his nipples causing him to roll over on his back to allow the best access. Paul licked lower, puffs of hot breath driving John wild as his hard on throbbed with need. Knowing what John was keening for, Paul cupped his ass, lifting him as he sucked a hard, purple welt on the jut of his pale hipbone. All the while, unbuckling his belt and pulling down his trousers and boxer briefs in one go, leaving them heaped at the end of the bed. 

Paul continued to explore lower, his tongue now licking the sensitive skin between John’s groin and thick thigh that he just loved to knead and taste. John’s thighs were so sexy, Paul loved the way they wrapped around his waist when he fucked into John with deep, slow strokes, but he also love the tight slap they made against his own furry thighs when he fucked with abandon and the noise of them together would give way to a ball shattering orgasm.

Getting himself all worked up, he took John’s dick fully into his throat, humming with arousal as the man on the receiving end cried out “Ah, fuck yes.” He loved when John was vocal, it made him rut against the mattress in his fully covered form, anticipating how good it would feel when he plunged into John’s tight hole. Groaning in his throat, he was so ready for their reunion to be official, he pulled off of John’s dripping dick, sitting up on his knees to peer down at the disheveled man under him. John was panting as he skimmed his thin fingers over his pink nipples, pinching them as he watched Paul unbutton his shirt. Reaching down, Paul gave a tug to John’s achingly full balls as he continued to remove his jeans with one hand, slowly watching John unravel in anticipation, Paul had to take his time before he came at just the sight of an aroused John Lennon.

“Touch yourself baby” Paul asked as he removed his last articles of clothing. John hissed in a breath of air, palming his dick and cupping his balls, still pinching at his erect nipples. Reaching down to the pile of coats, he dug into the pocket to remove a condom, and small bottle of lube. When John saw the items in Paul’s hand, he bit his bottom lip, and spread his legs, lifting his hips with want. Stroking his thigh, Paul was positioned between John’s legs with a perfect view of that beautiful, pink hole, fluttering just for his hungry cock. 

He lubed up two fingers and gently massaged the muscles for his lover to open for him. John’s breathing was short pants of air, and from his sweat dampened tresses, Paul knew he was turned on enough to open loosely for Paul. In a begging tone he pleaded, “Paul, ugh please, I need you.” Lifting his hips once more, allowing his unbearably hard cock to bounce near his face, Paul held his hipbones high as the delicious thighs wrapped around his damp back. He steadied his cock, letting the tip breach John gently, before pulling away. John whimpered at the teasing sensation and closed his eyes as he bit down on two fingers with anticipation.

With a slow, wet thrust, Paul was buried deep in the tight heat of John. Appreciative moans were being uttered out of John’s throat, and Paul himself was awash with arousal so strong, his legs shivered with tight grip on his dick. He withdrew watching the stretch of John around him; he would never tire of seeing his cock thrust in and out of John’s perfect ass. Snapping his hips in again, the force caused John to cry out, “Fuck yes, again, harder!” He pulled out slower; letting his cock almost be removed before slamming into John again, harder, like he asked. Fuck, the sensation was so intense, after a few more deep strokes, he felt John tighten around him. He grabbed onto those thick thighs and shifted them, to allow a new angle to hit John just right. John’s entire body shivered with pleasure, and as the deep thrusts hit his spot, he came harder and louder than he ever had. The tight waves of his climax pulled Paul deeper, he just needed a little more.

Leaning back, he used his strength to pull John up, languidly wrapping his noodle arms around Paul as he whispered against Paul’s face, “Come for me baby, I need it.” Burying his face into the crook of Paul’s neck, he rocked his spent body in time to Paul’s gyrations, their sweat covered bodies slick with lube and cum writhed, and with a few rocks deeper into John, Paul released, with the sensation of euphoria. He all but passed out, as they fell in a heap into the narrow bed, John clung to him as he rest his head on his heaving chest. 

“I really missed you,” John stated as he placed light kisses onto Paul’s chest. “Mmm, you did?” Paul sighed as he enjoyed the explorations John was doing to his body. “Of course, I always miss you when we aren’t together.” Continuing the pecks now on his collarbone. “Then we shouldn’t be apart anymore.” The obvious outcome hit Paul as he said the words. “Why are we apart? Why don’t we be together? Live together I mean.” John looked serious as the two of them studied each other.

Paul wanted to say yes, never before was his gut so sure of what he wanted in life, but now was the time to tell him. This would be the moment where John needed to know how drastic life would change for them if they were to take this next step. Sitting up against the headboard, John shifted to sit next to him, Paul took his hand in his, “I want nothing more than to be with you John, but I need to be honest with what the future will hold if we are together.” John swallowed thickly, after incredible lovemaking, he suddenly felt like disaster was right around the corner. He couldn’t help the tightness in his chest with the thought of a future without Paul.

“You see, while you were in Liverpool, my custody case was finalized, and Milly is mine, forever. Heather is going to prison for drug trafficking and some other horrible offenses.” John lunged forward and hugged Paul suddenly, “Well, that’s fucking fantastic Paul! Why would that matter? This is what you were waiting for. It’s done now, she is yours, and you never have to deal with that woman again!” He was so happy for Paul; this was better than what he could have ever anticipated. 

“That’s not everything John, yeah I have Milly, but Heather is pregnant and when she delivers the child in April, she stated that I am to be the guardian, since the child will be Milly’s half sibling, they feel it’s best to keep them together.” Now it was out there, no going back. John was going to understand what the future with a man eleven years older than him with two small children looked like, and it would be too much for him.

John settled back against the headboard of the bed, thinking about what had just been said. He squeezed Paul’s hand tighter, leaning over to gently kiss Paul on his perfect mouth. He smiled as he pulled away. “I know this is way more that you signed up for, and I understand if this isn’t how you expected the outcome would be……” Paul trailed off as he began to panic. “Paul, stop.” John interrupted. “Look, I know this isn’t a conventional relationship, but that’s what makes it us. Ya know? Now your telling me that in a few months time there is going to be a baby in our lives? I have to say, we better find a bigger place because with all of us, and the cats and I was really hoping we’d get a dog too, there just isn’t enough space in your flat.” 

When the sheer magnitude of John’s acceptance to the future normal absorbed into him, he cried. Not ugly, blubbering mess cry, but tears of happiness. “Hey, now what’s all of this?” John reached over to pull Paul to him, hugging him as he sobbed. “You are so amazing, I can’t believe how lucky I am, I love you so much John.” He kissed him, messily from the tears coming down his face. “I love you Paul McCartney. Oh, and let’s get something big, with a yard for the kids and dogs.” Paul laughed at John “You aren’t familiar with the cost of living in Edinburgh are you? It’s quite expensive for something like that.” Wiping at his cheeks, he was trying to be realistic. “No worries, I can afford it. See my dad left me some properties, which I’m selling, and a trust, so we don’t need to worry about money. Ever.” Paul’s heart stopped at the bomb John just dropped. “Wait, What?!” “Yeah” John nodded enthusiastically like an excited child “Your boyfriend is a millionaire! How ‘bout that?” 

Paul was officially speechless.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers!
> 
> Sorry this is late, had a hell of an illness, and crazy schedule the last week or so. The last chapter had a LOT of Fluff, this one, not so much. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for your continued comments.

Christmas was right around the corner, and the city was bursting with holiday cheer. Making the move to Paul’s flat was gradual, they wanted to allow Milly the opportunity to ask questions about the new changes that were occurring. So on a Saturday morning, over tea and warm scones, the two men sat down with the little girl to have a serious conversation.

“So, Johnny will live here with us Daddy?” she asked, still looking down at the coloring book she was scribbling in. “Yes, darling, and after the holidays, the three of us will be looking for a new home, some place larger for you and the new baby.” Paul replied. He had been so nervous to approach this topic with her, but John was seated next to him, hand holding his, assuring Paul that honesty was the best policy with Milly.

“This baby that is coming,” she paused and pondered. “Will it be a boy or a girl?” Extremely concerned, she waited for their answer. “We won’t know until it arrives, and we will have to go to the hospital to meet them.” John replied. Paul waited for a reaction. She looked up, staring into John’s eyes before she asked, “If you are going to be the new baby’s Daddy, will you be my Daddy too Johnny?” her innocence surprised him, a lump in his throat caught him off guard as the weight of the question settled. Paul’s hand trembled; he turned to look at John, wondering the same inquiry. If they had discussed the future before, nothing could compare to the black and white outcomes a five year old demanded of the situation. 

Letting go a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, he answered her, “Would you like me to be your father, Milly?” Paul was now on the brink of an emotional wave, as the words being spoken were more important than he comprehended. “Yes Please!?” she jumped out of the chair across from them and ran over to John, leaping into his lap. John’s arms smothered the child, and he showered her head with kisses. Leaning into the two of them, Paul’s heart was so full of joy; he kissed John tenderly on the cheek. “I can’t believe I get TWO Daddies! Bailey Rae has two mommies, but now I get to tell her I have TWO Daddies!!” Milly was elated, and John was never so determined to give her all the love he could possibly provide.

 

The end of winter term was approaching, and the department was having a breakfast honoring the students moving on in the New Year. Paul and John had maintained a professional relationship for all of those around them, as far as they knew, not a single co worker was aware they were in love and shagged like animals outside the office. 

So when Paul had a moment of forgetfulness during the breakfast, it aroused suspicions. Leave it to that irritating bird, Yoko to catch the soft touch of Paul’s hand around the narrow waist of John as he stepped out of the room to make a phone call. She eyed him cautiously as John followed his every move out the door, like a puppy watching his master leave him behind. When Dr. McCartney was out of sight, she took the chance to make her move. 

For months she had been trying to get a recommendation to the program at Cambridge, being informed that her experience in conservation was lacking for the program, she had asked for a letter of reference from all the Professors in the department, none had been comfortable giving one. 

Her persistence was going to pay off now that she was certain she had evidence on her side. Not only had she been physically attracted to Mr. Lennon, she was also vying for his job working alongside Dr. McCartney. When her usual tactics of seduction had failed, she thought he must be gay, but nothing could have prepared her for the shock that now was obvious to her. 

She had thought there was something going on with the two men, working so closely, she had been in the research room plenty to see them working side by side, nearly touching on many occasions. Even outside of the campus, she was getting groceries one evening and spotted Dr. McCartney and his daughter pushing a trolley through the store with Mr. Lennon right there with them, as if he was a part of the family. After seeing the touch of his hand on the soft hip of Mr. Lennon, she was ready to strike.

Finding Paul tucked away in his office, she meekly dipped her head into the room, requesting an audience with Dr. McCartney. “Oh hello Ms. Ono, enjoying the breakfast?” He politely acknowledged her presence. “Actually Dr. McCartney, I’m feeling a bit ill at the moment. You see, I have this awful feeling in my stomach that you have been cavorting with a member of the department, and due to the nature of your relationship, you have been playing favorites.” She was going to get what she wanted, no matter what. 

Paul stood up from behind his desk, keeping his head down as he walked over to where she stood. “I think you are mistaken with your assumptions, and I don’t take kindly to such serious accusations.” He remained calm, waiting for her next comment. Denial was a route he didn’t want to go down, he’d rather nip it in the bud before a rumor gained steam. “Oh, but I think you know exactly whom I refer to, you can’t keep your hands off of him.” She smiled up at the taller man, with a sneer he wanted to slap off of her pale face. “What exactly are you after Ms. Ono? You see, my utmost concern is for my students, but when I see an individual meddling and scheming for personal gain, it is very hard to support that student. Do you understand what I am telling you?” Paul could be a real bitch if given the opportunity. “What I’M telling you is that Dr. George Martin would be furious if he found out you were fucking his conservator!” She remained still, even after the snapping tone of her words hit Paul.

“Those are serious assumptions you are making Ms. Ono.” Paul walked away, turning his back to her so she couldn’t see the nerves on his face. For months since the affair began, he had tried to approach Dr. Martin about the relationship, each time failing to find the right way to explain the situation without it costing Paul his career. Although John was not a student, the position was a grant funded by the government, and if it was made public the physical nature of the working relationship, it could cost the University a very expensive fine for misuse of allocated funds.

“I can tell you enjoy your job at the University Dr. McCartney, it would be a shame if you no longer had a purpose here.” Crossing her arms, she was playing this perfectly in her mind. “All I want is a reference to Cambridge, I believe you are quite close with Dr. Shevall.” Paul cut her off quickly, “You know, blackmail is illegal.” “So is fucking a grant sponsored protégé.” She spat back at him. Staring her down across his disheveled office, he was left to consider his options. His career and life’s work of research, or John, for now he wanted both. He wasn’t going to let this spoiled woman take his happiness away. He worked too hard for it, and if falling in love were the cost of losing it all, he would continue to hide his love away if it meant he could keep his livelihood.

“I will send the letter to Dr. Shevell this afternoon, but Ms. Ono, please be aware when you move onto the next step in your career that involves hurting people, the bridge back to Edinburgh has been burned, and you will not be welcome should you try to return.” Paul never had the urge to hit a woman, but he would not hesitate if she tried to destroy he and those he loved. “I do not plan on returning, Dr. McCartney, thank you for listening to reason.” She smirked, and proceeded to exit the office without looking back.

A few minutes later, John came into the office. Seeing Paul sitting in his beat up chair, strumming his acoustic, and singing a tune quietly. 

“Who knows how long I’ve loved you?  
You know, I love you still.  
Will I wait a lonely lifetime?  
If you want me to I Will”

“Did you write that?” John broke his reverie, and he looked up and smiled at the beautiful man in front of him. Seeing him standing with arms crossed and looking slim and sexy with his auburn curls coiffed into that signature vintage style, complete with his thick black frames a la ‘Buddy Holly’ style, Paul knew his decision to hide was the right one. For the time being anyway. Even if he couldn’t shout it to the world, he could still write songs for the man he loved. Their day would come, when they wouldn’t have to worry about the cost of their relationship. It was just unfortunate it would have to wait a bit longer.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Life has been crazy, but it seems that it's that way for John & Paul too! Anyway, hope you enjoy the update, thanks for all of the supportive comments and kudos xoxoxox

Insecurity and fear, two emotions that made up most of Paul’s adult life, had once again been thrown to the forefront of his mind since the incident with his former student. In the days after her blackmailing attempt, John had noticed a change in his demeanor, which he shrugged off as fatigue from the impending holiday. He was closing off from the one person who was genuine, and committed to him. Isn’t that what he had always wanted?

At one time, he convinced himself he was attracted to women; even managing to get one pregnant, and believing this was the right way to be. Find a nice girl, settle down, have children. His brother could do it, and knowing what his father expected, he tried. How long did he intend on pretending it was what he wanted? It never felt right, never found that connection he hoped would grow. Not like it felt with Ivan, or with John.

He was nearing forty years old, and had spent too much time lying to himself. He was gay, always had been. John was comfortable in his own skin, why was it so hard for him to feel the same? 

As a father, he instilled Milly to be kind, love everyone, but most of all, love your self. He was a liar, hiding away behind the mask of bisexuality, when he was lying to those around him. He needed to get rid of the persona that he worked so hard to create, before John could see the insecurity that was just below the surface.

The water from the shower stopped, Paul broke out of his self-wallowing just in time to watch his clean love walk into the bedroom wrapped up in Paul’s terry cloth bathrobe. John plopped onto the bed where Paul was lying, unwrapping the towel turban from his wet tresses. “I need to get one like this, keep stealing yours.” Paul sat up a little straighter against the headboard. “I don’t mind sharing, what’s mine is yours, darling.” John’s damp hair was wild with curls; Paul loved him like this, fresh and relaxed from the steam of the shower. The large robe draped off of his freckled shoulder, looking coy at Paul, he undid the belt and effortlessly slipped out of it, into the cool duvet next to Paul.

“Is everything alright with us?” John cupped the side of Paul’s face to tilt his mouth near to his lips. Gently kissing, Paul nosed against the smooth cheek of John’s fresh shaved skin, smelling sweet like sandalwood and vanilla. Placing a soft peck to the corner of John’s mouth, “It will be.” He breathed out the words a little rougher than he had wanted. It didn’t matter, seeing as how quickly John deepened the kiss by tracing his tongue against the roof of his mouth. It had been a few days since they had been intimate, and now the urgency from the break was palpable.

Quick like, John was straddling his lap, naked and warm. His mouth never leaving Paul’s face, ministering open mouth kisses under his jaw, down his neck to the muscles jumping in his shoulders as his hands kneaded the perfect arse cheeks of the man delicately rubbing over his clothed lap. Strong fingers slipped under the t-shirt fabric, teasing the dark hairs of his belly; swiftly it was pulled up and over Paul in a blur of desire. 

Bringing his legs up to cradle John in his lap, he wrapped his arms around his waist, adjusting slightly. The damp tip of his cock brushed up against the soft skin behind the full balls of his lover, emitting a groan of pleasure as he closed his eyes and fell into the bliss of loving John.

With a palm steadying on the flexed abdominal muscles, and the other gripping the inner thigh of Paul’s left leg, John fucked himself deep on the dick of his lover. Raw and slick, they found a rhythm that was unlike other times. It could have been the urgency and pent up lust driving the hard thrusts of his hips, or maybe just the sake that John had never had someone do him as good as Paul. Only a few more bounces on the thickest prick he’s ever experienced, and he came hard all over Paul’s body.

Floating on a cloud of blissful sensation, he pressed his sweat soaked forehead to Paul, kissing him softly, with hot breath against his mouth. Still inside of him, Paul laid John down, feeling the tight spasms of John’s remaining pleasure; it only took a slow thrust back into him before he came deep. John could feel the warmth coating his insides, making him shiver once more in Paul’s arms. 

***

“What about Agatha?” Sipping his hot tea at the breakfast table, he looked up at the stove where John was making eggs for the three of them. Elvis hopped up on the table, stepping over the newspaper Paul had just set down. Milly reached over to scratch his ears, and tear off a nibble of the crispy black pudding from her plate.

“For the baby?” John turned with the hot pan, and walked over to serve up the piping hot eggs. “What makes you so sure it’s going to be a girl?” Paul took a bite of toast, and grinned. “Call it a gut feeling, so? Do you like it?” John asked again. He didn’t. Although they had less than four months to get ready, thinking about the baby was the furthest thing from his mind. 

John had noticed. Anytime he had mentioned going to look at a new place, or shop for a family vehicle, or mention names he liked, Paul never reciprocated in the conversation. Aside from the day-to-day activities, he had stopped talking about the future, and it bothered him.

Taking another sip of tea, he gathered up the now wrinkled paper and stood up from the table. “I’m just not in the mood to talk about it right now.” He didn’t wait for a reply from John as he walked over to his study, and shut the door. 

Milly could tell that her dad had hurt John’s feelings, the way he slumped over his plate, “I think that is a pretty name.” she told him. John reached over to the sweet girl and kissed her head. “Thanks Luv, are you at least excited to be a big sister?” After a beat, “Only if the baby doesn’t chew on my stuff, babies are slimy sometimes.” John just laughed at her, sharing was probably going to be a challenge between the two siblings.

***

 

John had arranged for Pattie to take Milly for the afternoon, he had made plans to view a house on the outskirts of the city, and wanted to surprise Paul with the impromptu outing. “C’mon Paul, we’re going out. I told you we had to leave five minutes ago!” Paul was grooming, finishing up his hair, and choosing the proper shoes to go with his wool jumper. “Alright, what’s the bloody hurry??” As they locked the front door of the flat, John reminded him, “It’s a surprise, you’ll see when we get there.”

The cab ride was a ways out of the city center. Taller buildings diminished as they made their way our to the ‘suburbia’ homes near the sprawling golf courses, and green space. When they pulled up to a stand-alone house with detached garage and fenced yard, Paul raised his eyebrow skeptically. 

John approached a middle-aged woman waiting at the front door of the home, “Good afternoon Karen, sorry we’re a bit late.” She shook John’s hand, and gestured to Paul, who limply took her hand. “It’s just fine, the other family finished up taking a view a few minutes ago. Please take your time looking around, and let me know if you have questions.” John took Paul’s hand and led him into the large house.

It was perfect, large kitchen, windows, two floors, and huge backyard with a view of the sea. On impulse, John was ready to buy it and move in tomorrow. Seeing that Paul was more interested in his phone than in this lovely house they might be purchasing, was all it took for him to stop avoiding whatever had been going on.

He brushed past Paul, and knocked the phone out of his hand watching it tumble to the tile floor. “Hey! Excuse you. What was that for?” Paul looked pissed off. “Excuse ME? Can you at least try and feign interest in what we are doing here.” John stood in front of Paul, arms crossed against his chest. Paul rolled his eyes, and tried to side step towards another room of the house, only to find that John moved to block his escape.

“What’s going on with you? You don’t seem interested in anything lately, especially us!” “Oh, well I thought the pleasant fuck last night was quite alright?” Paul responded a little cynically. “Piss off! That was the ONLY thing you showed interest in the last few weeks. It’s like you don’t even want to talk about the future. I thought we were in this together, and now you act like if you don’t talk about it, it will go away. Do you always avoid your problems?” 

Now he was mad. “Look mate, there’s more going on right now then talking about baby names, and picking out a bassinet. Maybe if you took your head out of the domestic bubble you’ve been in, you’d see that I’m not wanting to focus on this right now.” He gestured grandly at the atmosphere. 

“Whether you want it to or not, this baby IS coming in about twelve weeks, and YOU are its father. How stupid I must have been to try and be supportive, and financially stable for us through all of this.” John was trying to stay calm, but the tone in his voice showed his control was failing. 

“I didn’t ask you to do that.” Paul said quietly, knowing it would end the argument, but not resolve the conflict. He purposely kept his head down, shrinking into his coat, avoiding John.

A soft sob left his mouth, Paul heard it, and the exact moment when he knew his words hurt John. The one thing he never wanted to do to him, yet he did only because he was too afraid to open up and let go of his self-doubt and insecurity. 

Brushing a tear from his cheek, John walked out of the room heading for the exit. If this isn’t what Paul wanted then what the fuck was he doing here? He felt stupid, embarrassed that he had been so excited, and feeling now it was one sided. Paul was pulling away, and he was back to that awful place where he was alone, again. “You’re a coward Paul, and I’m a fucking idiot for wanting a life with you.” With that he walked out the door, leaving in the still waiting cab.

The realtor walked in and met Paul, standing in the same place, letting John’s words resonate. “Do you have any questions about the property?” Paul looked around the cozy kitchen and the fireplace in the sitting room, it was a lovely home, they could have been very happy there.

“No, um actually, we are no longer interested.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave you hanging! Also, I'm going on vacation and rather than packing tonight, I sat down to write this. Please let me know what you think! Enjoy my lovelies xoxoxox

“John? What are you doing here?” Klaus opened the alley door to his living quarters and office.

He wasn’t sure how he ended up wandering to the dockside art warehouse, after leaving in the taxi; he found a pub and proceeded to drink a copious amount of whiskey. Although, he didn’t feel drunk, the aching hole where his heart was absorbed the alcohol buzz. Leaving a fog of depressed, wallowing. 

It was the shortest day of the year, and it was now dark. He realized after leaving the pub, he knew the area and was hoping Klaus was home. Here standing in front of his friend, he must have looked pathetic. “Well, come in! I’m getting ready to go out, if you want to join me?” His eyes blurred, ran his fingers through his tousled mop of hair, “Nah, thanks Klaus. Can I just hang out for a bit?” He patted John’s shoulder, pulling him into the living space. “Sure thing mate! If you want, you can check out the new installation, Jurgen, my protégé is an incredible photographer, he’s setting up in the gallery right now.” 

John took a seat, and accepted a cup of tea and a bowl of some sticky herb before Klaus headed out to a club, dressed in a pink boa, and glitter stilettos. “Call me later Baby Boy, if you change your mind.” With a trail of Britney body mist floating on the breeze behind him, Klaus was out the door to the next party in his life.

A hammering in the next room, reminded John to go in and make nice while he hid out, avoiding interaction with Paul. Winding through the back staging area of palettes and canvas tarps, the echoing space resonated with Radiohead playing softly, a body bent over a framed photo, shirtless and ripped with muscles taunt and flexing, emerged into John’s line of vision. He stared, probably with his mouth open as the incredible torso popped up quickly, fingering loose strands of sandy hair from the front of his deep blue eyes, now gazing directly at John from across the gallery. John continued to walk towards the half dressed man, in all his glory, and ripped denim. 

Extending his hand towards the gorgeous Roman God across from him, “I’m John, friend of Klaus’” His confidence was running over, he had no idea where this was coming from. With a suspicious smirk, the pretty man extended his hand, “Hallo, I’m Jurgen.” Thick accent abounding, John was fairly certain he had watched a porno film that had started the same way. “Here, let me help you with that.” John gestured to the wall, kneeling down to pick up the hammer and nail. “Danke, Jahn.” The shirtless beauty, bit on his lip, eyeing John from top to tail. “Bitte, Jurgen.”

 

***********

When he shuffled up the dark hall to the flat, he briefly thought John was standing in front of the door when his eyes focused on the dark figure leaning against the wall. As he approached, he saw it was someone from his distant past, waiting patiently.

“Mike? Is that you?” Paul’s eyes squinted as the man readjusted. “Yeah, hey Paul, it’s been a long time. I didn’t mean to pop in unannounced, erm, we came up for the holiday. Rowena’s gran isn’t doing so well.” He looked around the hall sheepishly, focusing on anywhere but Paul. By the time Paul was in front of him, the man had focused, and Paul got a good look at his kid brother. It had been about three years, since last they had seen each other, maybe spoken a half dozen times between then. 

“Come in, come on, I’ll put the kettle on.” Paul unlocked the flat door, praying John would be inside, but alas the place was empty. Besides the scattering of belongings, a hoodie and trainers near the door, his extra pair of glasses discarded on the kitchen table, and the photos of them stuck to the side of the refrigerator. Mike followed Paul into the uninviting quarters. 

“Where’s the baby then?” Mike looked around the unlit apartment at the tiny table of craft projects left half created. “Um, she’s at the nanny’s, I was out, looking for a new place, didn’t want her underfoot while the realtor showed us around.” Paul began to fill the kettle and searched for teacups. “She’s not a baby anymore, she turned five earlier this month.” Mike made himself comfortable on the sofa. God, he looked rough, thinning hair, large belly, time had been a cruel bastard to him. Paul never understood his brother, he settled for a job at a factory, married his school sweetheart, got married at nineteen and popped out four, or was it five now, kids. His catholic lifestyle was a far cry from Paul's and this was where their constant head butting originated.

“Is the lass still in the picture, I know for a while you were on the outs, thought maybe you re-kindled? Looking for a new place then for you and the missus?” Paul handed Mike his cup of tea, thinking about the conversation he had had in his head earlier, now fate had plopped the person he had hidden from for so long, literally on his doorstep. 

Sipping cautiously on his tea, he proceeded, “Why are you here Mike?” rarely did his brother contact him unless he needed something. Scoffing at his older brother, “Can’t I jus’ pop in before Crimble and wish my kin good tidings?” He sipped his tea with a loud slurp. “No Mike, this isn’t your style. So tell me, what do you need?” His brother removed his jacket, standing up to casually look around the flat. “Been doing some thinking about the farm, thought I might take a trip up to check things out up there. It’s been a while since I’ve been there, wanted to evaluate it before I consider selling it.” 

His nonchalant way of dropping the sale into the conversation was almost missed when Paul stood to turn on the floor lamp, bringing light into the dark home. “I’ll buy you out Mike, don’t even try.” Mike whirled around so fast at Paul’s response, he nearly spilled his tea, “You wha’? I don’t think you could afford it, besides, we need the money, Teddy’s off to Uni in a year, looking at Oxford, ain’t got that kind of dosh….” “And you expect me to sell off the one piece of inheritance I have for YOUR kids?” Paul cut him off. "50% is mine ya' know, can’t just show up and expect me to give it over.”

Paul was going to put up a fight; somehow this shakedown over the farm was more than that. More than his brother taking over and thinking of his family first. Paul had Milly and where would Linda and Richie go? What about John, he had fallen in love with it from the first moment he stepped onto the green grass. That was the first place he had told him he was in love with him, it was the special place the two of them had connected on a new level. Never would Paul part with the family farm, if it took his last breath.

“You can’t sell it, I have something planned in the spring and it won’t be possible to reschedule.” Putting his foot down, he was not bending, no matter what logic Mike had. “If you are planting, that can be worked around, you can rent it out.” Mike tried to reason. “No, I’m not bloody planting! I’m, uh I’ll be getting married, and we are planning on having it there.”

If his brother looked at him stunned, Paul was probably wearing the same look of confusion. “Paulie? Did ya’ just say you’re getting married? When the hell did that happen?” Clearing his throat, “Doesn’t matter, it’s happening in May, and if you are so desperate for my share of the farm, I really will buy you out.” He had no idea how he would come up with the funds, or why he was lying about a wedding; it was if some underlying force was guiding him through the confident word vomit.

“Hey, we can discuss that in a bit. Tell me about her? What’s she like? Where is she? I mean surely she’s living here with ya’ if you’re tying the knot?” He brother looked so happy for him, he could see the glowing in his cheeks that his big brother was doing the right thing. Settling down, just like him, growing his family. Before he realized, Mike was pulling him into a hug, one like he hadn’t felt from him since the funeral when their dad died, and the action made him cry, cry for the absence of a brother’s love. 

Tears flowed for John now, he missed him, and he had been so stupid. Here he was fooling his brother into believing that he was happily engaged, when really John would probably rather see Paul drop dead at this point. 

He pulled away from Mike, and sloppily wiped his face with his sleeve. It was now; he decided he put this off too long. “I’m going to be marrying a man. His name is John Winston Lennon; I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love him. I’m gay Mike, always have been and I’m tired of pretending that I’m not. So, now you know, and I hope you can accept that I’m still your brother, and I am finally happy.”

Mike stood still, absorbing the words. “I suppose I’ve always known Paul. Can’t say I agree with ‘it’, but you deserve to be as happy as anyone else.” He shrugged, just relaxed his shoulders and moved to sit back down on the couch. “Where did you say he was?” Mike looked around the flat, waiting for this imaginary man to appear.

“The thing is Mike, your brother is a real arsehole, and just had a barmy with John. So, I’m not exactly sure where he went off to.” Paul flopped onto the sofa, next to his brother. “Shit Paul, it’s okay,” Mike rubbed his back, comfortingly. “Besides, if he truly loves you, this little lovers spat will blow over in no time.”

“Thanks Mike.” Paul rested his head on his little brother’s shoulder, taking a deep breath, hoping that Mike was right.

 

*********

It was the middle of the night, John rolled over on the hard surface to seek out a loo when he felt an arm gripping his bare torso. He thought a moment he was back at home, in the comfortable bed with Paul draped around him. The chill of shame shivered over him when he sat up and peered down at the handsome young thing lying next to him, sheet loose below his chiseled abs. Fuck. Now he remembered. Moving as slow as possible, he reached in the dark gallery for his pants and jumper, dressing as quick as possible before running out with a heavy slam of the door.

First light was just starting to peek out over the cold purple sky across the sea. He heard the gulls, and smelled the salt in the air. Rummaging through his jacket, he lit up a cigarette, and started to walk. He didn’t know where he was going, just knew that he couldn’t go back to Paul. Not now, not ever.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard one to write for me, but I think it turned out perfect!
> 
> Enjoy xoxox

“I’m so sorry…..John, please. I am a coward, but I love you and I made a bloody mistake! Please, just let me know you are okay. You haven’t responded to my messages. I will come to you, wherever you are, forgive me. I was wrong. Baby, you mean so much to me, to Milly. I love you John.”

John listened to the message for the fourth or fifth time that morning as he sat in the desolate café, drinking a now cold cup of black coffee. Other texts appeared over his cracked iphone screen:

Dr. McCartney- I was an asshole, you have every right to hate me

Dr. McCartney- Forgive me, I need to know you are ok? Can we work this out? Please give us another chance. I love you too much to have this be over. 

Dr. McCartney- I’m ready to talk whenever you are

 

He wasn’t mad at Paul anymore, he was mad at himself. Over their lives arguments and fights were bound to happen, especially when life-altering milestones occurred, Kids, a new house and these were things that were happening all at once! He took another drink of the bad coffee and reflected on all that they had been through. In a few months they had made a 180 from where his life was when he first moved to Edinburgh. He thought Paul was the strong one in all of it, which was why John went along and enjoyed the thrill of a mature relationship for the first time in his life. It didn’t occur to him that all of the changes were a shock to him as well, no wonder he had a moment of doubt? How could he not? No, John was no longer angry at how Paul reacted at the house viewing, he was angry with his own behavior.

***

“Christ! Why is it so bloody hot in here?” John whined as he removed his shirt. Now only in his trousers, just like Jurgen. The other man steadied the framed photograph on the wall, and stood back to analyze it. “The boiler is broken, Klaus phoned a mechanic, but no one will come out until after the holidays.” Using his forearm to wipe the dripping sweat from his brow. “Well, isn’t that good timing.” Sweating profusely, John dabbed his damp face with his discarded shirt.

He sat on the hard floor, admiring the work they had done. His whiskey and weed haze had been sweated out as he helped the random artist install his exhibit. They had spoken comfortably, as if they had known each other in a previous life. For all he knew, maybe he had met Jurgen a long time ago when he partied in Hamburg with Stu, shortly after he and Astrid began dating. Regardless, he was Klaus’s mate; therefore he was good in John’s book.

“That should be it! I’ll go get us a cold beer.” When Jurgen came back, he had discarded his jeans, and sat next to John, slick with sweat in a pair of red, cotton boxers. “Cheers.” He clinked his bottle, and they drank heartily of the refreshing brew, a few more minutes of silence, as they listened to the faint music in the background. “Jahn, why are you helping me with this? I thank you for it, but you must surely have something better to do tonight than help a stranger hang pictures?” Jurgen nudged his shoulder; the clammy sweat was cold against his own pale skin.

Gulping down the cold beer, John sought for the right words, he didn’t know Jurgen, and he wasn’t going to divulge that he was in a row with his boyfriend over a new house and baby pram. As he thought about what to say, his absence of words took too long, and Jurgen began to sense the distraught features on John’s face. Before he could begin, he felt the sting of tears begin to well up in his eyes, and he bit hard to his bottom lip to stop the inevitable from happening.

"You know Jugen I don’t know what I’m doing.” John barely whispered the words, Jurgen turned to him, giving him his full attention, now knowing that John’s response was much deeper than his question. “For as long as I can remember, people left me, my dad, my mum, hell even my boyfriends and girlfriends in school always dumped me for someone better.” He gave a rough chuckle as the tears now rolled down his cheeks. Wiping them away with an aggressive hand he continued, “I have it now, I have the love I am meant to be with an’ I’m taking it each day as it comes. It’s fun, and crazy and like nothing I’ve had before, with any other person ever.” Jurgen is hanging on to every word he speaks. “But he got scared, I don’t know if it was me, or the situation. I just know that he’s going to leave me now too, and it’s the fucking worst, why does this keep happening to me?” John placed his head on his drawn up knees and sobbed.

A rough hand gently soothed over John’s sticky shoulder blades, it was a compassionate touch, one to show John that even though temporary, Jurgen was going to stay, and be there for John tonight. “Do you love them?” He asked as more sobs wrecked through John. He sat up; trying to recover from the ugly cry he had just exposed this stranger to. “More than anything in this world.” Jurgen wrapped his strong arm across John’s back, to hug him to his equally sweaty torso. John leaned into the touch, and rested his head on Jurgen’s shoulder. Placing a soft kiss to the humidity crazed curls atop of John’s head, “Then you must find them, so they know you don’t want them to leave. When you hide from them, they think you want to be alone. Don’t make this mistake again.” his thick accent allowing the words to sink into his brain.

Jurgen was right; he blamed Paul from running away from his problems, ignoring them, but here was John, hiding out in a warehouse, half naked drinking beer with a new friend. “You are right Jurgen, but I can’t go to him now, I’m fuckin’ wrecked.” He sniffled and ran his had through his mess of hair. “Well, what can I do to help until you are ready?” He stared at John, ready to do anything he asked, the human spirit was alive in him, and he hated seeing the young man in pain. “Could you just stay with me? Lay here and hold me? It sounds daft, I just don’t have anyplace to go, an’ I just feel like I need to be with someone tonight.” Smiling softly at John’s tear-filled eyes, he complied. “Of course.”

*****

 

When his messages were left unanswered, Paul started to panic. Milly had come home from Patti’s asking where John was, and Paul didn’t have an answer. He lied to his child, for the first time he didn’t have a way to explain things to her in a way she could understand. Damn John, it was one thing to blow off Paul in the heat of an argument but to disregard Milly, the child he had expressed interest in adopting once the baby arrived, how could he do that? 

The morning after the lover’s quarrel and still no sign of John. He drank his tea as he watched the sun rise over the small garden terrace. Pattie had invited Milly over for breakfast and a bit of last minute Christmas shopping so Paul could tie up a few loose ends at work before the end of the year. Taking one more gulp of tea, he took a long, hot shower and began his walk to the University campus.

****

In his morning of self wallowing and despair, he managed to stop by the Fountainbridge road house to shower and check in on things, before going into work for a few hours of distraction before he would track down Paul to explain his absence, and right the situation. 

He also needed to pick up something he decided he was ready to give to the man, his mother’s gold wedding band. In his self-reflection, he decided that rather than wait for life to settle down, that wasn’t their style. Chaos was good for them; it was the driving force of their relationship. Therefore he decided he was going to ask Paul to marry him. 

The sound of a strummed acoustic guitar stopped John in the corridor as he made his way upstairs to the ‘Mess’. When he lightly stepped into the room, all lights were on, and Paul’s office door was open, allowing the sound of his playing and voice to be heard:

It was written that I would Love you  
From the moment I opened my eyes  
And the morning when I first saw you  
Gave me life under Calico skies

I will hold you, for as long as you like  
I’ll hold you for the rest of my life.

 

He silently watched Paul play his guitar as his head looked to the ground while he sang. Never before was John so in awe of the man as right now, he knew he could never love anyone as much as Paul. 

When he stopped playing, he took his opportunity, “You really are a poet, darling.” Paul’s sheer surprise at the familiar voice was enough to have John moving into the small room to be closer. “John!” He stood up fast, meeting John halfway. Not sure if he was allowed to touch him yet, had the argument been resolved? Were they okay? He didn’t care, and lunged at John to hug him, squeezing the air out of both of their lungs in an embrace that should have never ended. 

“John, I’m so sorry, I’m a fucking idiot. You know how I can be….I should have talked to you about how I was feeling….” Rambling on his apology, John rubbed his back and deeply breathed in the smell of his Paul. “Shhh, it doesn’t matter, Paul. It’s ok.” Pulling apart, they cupped each other’s faces, relishing in the presence of the reunion. After a brief glance into his soft eyes, John kissed Paul with the tender passion he had missed in only a day apart. “I love you, love you, love you Paul McCartney.” He giggled at John’s declaration, “John Lennon, I love you more than you will ever know.” Smiling kisses of adoration scattered across their faces.

“I do have something to ask you John.” Paul pulled away with one more kiss, “No, wait, I have to tell you something.” Both pulling away from each other, they obviously, ignored what the other had said, while simultaneously they both stepped apart, John began to get down on one knee, at the same time Paul proceeded to scoot the ottoman away and bend down on one knee himself. Both paused and looked at each other with a grin as they both saw what was happening.

“What do you think you are doing?” Paul asked eyebrow raised with his hand digging into his left pocket. “I could ask you the same thing?” As John extended his right hand, palm up with a delicate gold ring in the center. When the weight of the situation was in front of them, both men smiled, and Paul let out a soft laugh. “John, are you?-“ “James Paul McCartney, will you marry me?” John was shaking, but for a good reason, he saw the tears of joy in Paul’s eyes as he slowly took the object from his pocket, and extended his left hand to John. In his hand was an engraved white gold band, “Only if you marry me first John Winston Lennon?”

Falling to their knees, pressed into each other’s seated legs, the two men exchanged the bands, each mementos from their deceased mothers. When their fingers adorned with the evidence of pure commitment to each other, entwined, they kissed deeply. “Never leave again, John.” Paul kissed him with fervor, their delicate promise of marriage was becoming more passionate as the happiness overflowed from them. “I never want to be alone again, I love you, I’ll never leave.” With his promise to Paul, they made love gentle and tender, in the place that brought them together, where they first met and fell in love on that fateful day back in August.


	24. Chapter 24

What could be better than getting engaged before Christmas? John was certain the festive season only heightened his happy state after he and Paul made it official. In the days following the news, he surprised Mimi; flying her up to stay in the city for a few days to meet Paul and Milly, as well as help John with the continued house searching that was going to be top priority on their list.

One afternoon a few days after Christmas, Paul had gone to the market for dinner preparations, taking Milly with him. Having tea together, it allowed John to suss her out for her opinion on everything, not that it mattered to him. “Mimi, you have been oddly serene with everything, being thrown into the mix of our chaotic life. Are you silently plotting something?” Taking a deep gulp from her cup, she gently placed the drink and saucer on the small table in between them. “When you came back to settle all that mess of your fathers, something about you had changed John. I knew how happy you were, and being apart of it all, I’m proud of you.” He was speechless. All his life he had assumed he was nothing but a burden to his dear auntie. “Paul is wonderful, and the child is darling. I see why you are finally content, you have what you always needed, your very own family.” After her final thought on the matter, she proceeded to nibble on a biscuit and take another proper sip of her tea. “Thanks Meems, I’m glad you are here with us.”

When Paul arrived home, he had an armful of French baguette and wine; dinner was simple meat, cheeses and fruit. After getting Mimi a bit tipsy, Paul offered to walk her back to her hotel, just a block away from their flat. Apparently, the wine had loosened her tongue a bit, and Paul was caught in some silly conversations with his fiancés dear aunt. “Well Paul, I can see why John is so smitten with you, you are quite a handsome devil!” Nudging playfully against his ribs, he held onto her a bit tighter through the icy packed cobblestone streets, until he safely got her to the warm lobby of her hotel. He gave her a parting hug, while she pinched his chubby, pink cheek. “We will see you for breakfast in the morning before you head back to Liverpool.” Smiling through the sting of his face. “Good night Paul, now best be getting that cute behind of yours home to my nephew!” He wasn’t sure he could have blushed any darker from her teasing.

John had given Milly a bath, fed the cats and was reading his soon to be daughter a bedtime story when Paul got back. The three of them finished the story about the Sneetches on the beaches, and tucked the sweet child into her cozy bed. Each of them showering hugs and kisses to the girl, as her eyes became heavy with nearing sleep. Closing her bedroom door, she was out within moments of saying ‘goodnight’.

Pulling his lover into the main room, Paul gathered John to him. Hands resting on his denim-covered hips, he leaned into kiss those lips that drove him wild. All day entertaining had been exhausting, he wanted to drink more wine and lick every square inch of John’s body. Perhaps share a perfectly wrapped joint after they were fucked out, and relaxed. From the way John eagerly let his tongue intrude into his mouth, it seemed the feeling was mutual. 

After a few more moments of heated kisses, groping and tender moans, John broke away. “I have something for you, but you have to wait here so that I can get it.” Feigning disappointment, Paul pouted, “But I want this present right now.” Giving a small thrust of his pelvis into John’s equally hard package. “Easy Daddy, I think you will like the other present more.” Huskily whispering into Paul’s mouth, he pushed him towards the sofa, insinuating patience. Peering over his shoulder, John walked into the bedroom, hips swaying seductively, teasing Paul. He sat, and waited, achingly hard in his trousers for what seemed like an eternity, until the soft beckoning of John’s voice invited him into the bedroom.

The gift waiting for him nearly took his breath away. His beautiful husband- to- be had lit candles, and soft music was playing in the dimly lit room. Shadows danced over the delicious display of flesh. His lacy, black, satin panty covered ass was lightly rubbing against the bed, as Paul’s eyes focused further down his thick thighs to where black nylon lace trimmed stockings covered his smoothly pale legs. John was pleased by the reaction he was getting out of Paul, the man’s mouth was agape and he could only mutter heavy breaths.

“Do you want to unwrap your present, Daddy?” Coyly sucking on his index finger, John was shaking his ass in a taunting way, as the slick nylons slid easily over the sheets. Paul walked slowly to sit down on the edge of the bed, tentatively reaching a shaky hand out for permission to feel the feminine fabric covering the flesh of his beautiful boy. Raising his rear, into further gyrations, John hissed when the cool fingers of Paul’s hand made contact. “How do you want me?” Now touching the firm muscles of his backside and thighs, both of Paul’s hands kneaded the strained satin. Leaning over, Paul bit into the curve of his ass cheek, emitting a gasp of painful pleasure, followed by a stinging slap to his upper thighs. 

Roughly, Paul rolled John over, pulling his legs high into the air to wrap over his shoulders. Hips lifted, lined up over the strained zipper of Paul’s trousers, he teasingly rubbed his clothed erection over the delicate panties, straining to enclose John’s evident arousal. “Fuck, you are so fucking sexy right now….” Thrusting his hips a little more, as his hands caressed up and down the smooth stockings. John watched as Paul took his pleasure, feeling the bulge rubbing behind his balls, he was leaking in his lace, and was already more turned on than he anticipated at this point.

Spreading his thighs wider, he slowly sat up to undress Paul, beginning with the buttons of his dress shirt. Exposing his dark hairy chest, John licked and nibbled at his hard nipples. He knew that Paul loved having that done, he moaned and bit his lip at the sensation. Still smoothing his hands over the kinky lingerie, Paul was trying to take it slow, and enjoy his present. His hard cock had other plans. 

Working to undo is belt; he discarded his pants swiftly, causing a chuckle from John. “Eager, are we?” Pushing John back into the mattress, his mouth ravaged John’s; biting and licking aggressively down his neck and chest. And fuck if it wasn’t the hottest thing they had done together, making his way to the waist of the panties, he brushed his hot mouth over the straining girth of the damp lace. Breathing heavy into everything John was offering. He pulled the crotch of the black satin aside, and began to taste what was his. Writhing under the ministrations of Paul’s wild tongue, his thighs were gripped around the black locks of his lover’s head, as he ate him out just like he would have a woman, and John was euphoric with the imagery.

Tasting and licking all he could get, Paul was humming with delight into the flesh of John’s delicious regions. He writhed and whimpered when long licks were administered over his ridiculously hard shaft. Fingering his hole with saliva soaked strokes, John teetered on the edge of coming as Paul devoured him.

Not able to contain his lust anymore, Paul needed to be inside of him. Urging him on, John pushed his shoulder away, signaling he was close. “I need you to fuck me, right now.” Sweat, and pre climactic haze blurred his vision, as Paul wasted no time, covering his prick in lube, and entering John with a swift thrust. Guttural moans in unison filled the room. He was already so far gone, that he didn’t even remove the underwear, just pulled the damp fabric aside to slam into John’s delectable ass. Meeting his rough thrusts, the head of John’s prick rubbed it’s way out of the satin, wet with desire, mutterings of ‘fuck me harder’ echoed from his lips. 

Coming hard when Paul’s dick nailed his bundle of nerves inside, he swore he blacked out, as convulsions ripped through his body. Spraying hot seed everywhere between them. With a deep growl, and a painful thrust into his spent and sensitive hole, Paul exploded deep within the walls of his lover, coating his insides with cum, thick and hot. So deep, he never wanted to pull out of him. Lying on top of John, the layer of stickiness pressed between them felt like heaven.

After what felt like hours, they pulled apart and cleaned up together in the shower. Completely spent, and well fucked, they lay together, sharing a fat joint and a glass of wine. Paul had enjoyed his present that night immensely.

 

****

It was a new year, and a new John and Paul at the University. They had scheduled a meeting with Dr. Martin to discuss what options there were, now that they were planning on getting married. The Stevensen project had become very dear to him, and John didn’t want to be let go from it. Whatever the fates held, was what they were going to have to comply with. 

Sitting across from Dr. Martin at his large desk, the three men looked nervously back and forth. Until George was the first to speak up, “I must say, when you said you needed to have a private word with me, I never anticipated this news.” He seemed jovially fine with it. “First, I’d like to give my congratulations to the both of you! This should be a celebration, let’s not be so glum now.” John and Paul smiled at each other, some of the tension relieved from the situation. Paul spoke up next, “Thank you George, we appreciate your understanding, but what will happen to John, regarding the grant?” Pondering a moment, Dr. Martin stood up with a bit of stiffness in his bones. “Oh, I wouldn’t worry, John shall continue to assist with the project, and I can hire him. I’ve been allotted an employee for my department, so we will find a student to fill in the remaining grant responsibilities, and John will be hired by the English Department. Simple as that.” This was going much better than either of them planned. 

After the meeting, they both headed back into the ‘mess’ and reflected on the outcome. “I for one am completely shocked that went as well as it did.” John stated as he walked over to a file cabinet, to begin cataloging. “Agreed, perhaps we should have been less secretive about it.” Paul cuddled up behind him, wrapping his arms around John’s midsection. “Nah, that was part of the fun, darling.” Nuzzling his new beard growth against John’s smooth cheek. “Besides, now I can do this while we are at work, and not have to worry.” Administering kisses down John’s neck, he breathed in the fresh, clean scent of his love. “I love you.” Paul whispered into his ear. “I love you too.” Turning around to fully appreciate the man in front of him. 

While they made out up against a file cabinet, John’s phone began to ring loudly, killing the mood. Pulling away from Paul’s tight embrace, he saw the incoming call was coming from Karen, the realtor. Answering the device, Paul pouted as he was discarded. “Happy New Year Karen, how are you?” Leaving John to the call, Paul went to his office, checking his planner for the day, he only had a meeting that afternoon with new students, so his day could easily be spent working on the Stevensen project and fooling around with John. He grinned to himself at the day’s prospects.

Popping into the doorframe, John had his jacket and gloves on. “This one could be it! Come on, we are going to look at this house, it’s nearby, and just came on the market.” The giddiness in his features was endearing, Paul wanted to always see the joy in John’s face. “Alright, let’s have a look shall we then?” He gathered his coat, and followed John out the door.

A short walk later, and they stood in front of the massive stone structure. Paul realized he had walked past this home many times over his years living in the city, never giving it a second glace as it was in a ‘posh’ part of town. He was aware that John wanted to buy a home, rather than rent. When he had told Paul he was left with money, he had said millionaire, was that more than one million? He hadn’t asked. Aside from John insisting on paying for groceries and other items he never thought twice about, he didn’t feel it was his business to ask about his financial status further. If he wanted to divulge the information he could. Standing in front of the stately manor, maybe John was better off than Paul had realized.

Karen greeted them as she stepped out of her new Mercedes, “Gentlemen, I think you have found your new home. Let’s go inside, and take a look.” Although the weather was cold and the sky gray, the warmth of the home could be felt as soon as they stood in the front yard. Trees now bare of their leaves would be filled with green, protecting the kids playing in the grass that wrapped around to a huge space in the back with a tall playhouse built into the old oak that canopied the backyard. Imagining, Milly playing there, John must have read his mind, “Well we have to buy it now! Look Paul, a playhouse and tree fort for Milly and the baby.” He gathered John’s hand into his, entwining their fingers. “I was thinking the same thing, Luv. C’mon, let’s go look at the inside.” Smiling together, they followed Karen to the door that led them into the house of their dreams.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I'm so very sorry for the delay on this work. I really do think about it everyday, life has been too crazy, and I never had a moment to get this moving on towards the next step in the story.
> 
> It's here now, the road is paved and this should be the beginning of the happy ending. I thank all of you for hanging on during this brief break. Your kind comments and messages have been so nice to hear, I love to hear how attached to this story you are, as well as myself.
> 
> Please enjoy xoxoxo

The crisp pop of a champagne cork, and the crackle of wood in the fireplace, they were home. Taking a hearty gulp of the bubbly nectar, Paul was parched after the day’s activities of unpacking boxes, and organizing cabinets. They had ordered pizza, gotten Milly bathed in the massive bathtub, and now they were going to relax and enjoy their first bottle of champagne in their new, and utterly fabulous home.

John had negotiated to keep most of the eclectic furnishings and seemingly brand new furniture that filled the rooms of the six- bedroom manor. Because if Paul was being honest, his fiancé had bought him a castle, and he was thrilled to be twittering like a spoiled princess in his new digs. Previously owned by the Ecuadorian Ambassador, he needed to sell quickly, and accepted John’s first offer. 

After weeks of paperwork, and filings, it was finally theirs. Paul had offered to pay for some of the fees, but John wouldn’t hear of it. “Let me buy you a house Macca, you deserve it.” To Paul’s surprise, John had begun working with his solicitor, Fiona. A few weeks after John had met with her to ‘sort out’ some legal and financial matters. Paul had received a letter from the firm notifying him that his outstanding balance of legal matters had been resolved, with no further need of payment. 

To say he was spoiled was an understatement. Therefore, tonight in the glow of their happy home, Paul was going to pay John back. In at least one way he knew how. “Six Bedrooms John? Are you sure all of this space is necessary?” He sipped from the full flute with a raised eyebrow to the stretched out man lying on the floor chewing on a crispy corner of pizza crust. With auburn curls crazed around his head, and his old, taped glasses sliding down his aquiline nose, “Bit late for that concern Macca, this deal is signed, sealed AND delivered.” John stated as he rolled himself over and up onto his hands and knees, making his way a great distance across the Persian rug to where Paul was perched against the sofa.

Crawling over to the lap of his lover, John made a dramatic huff of feigned frustration. “It’s too late now, you are stuck with it, can’t return it.” Plopping his tired head into Paul’s denim covered lap, so he could run his fingers through his hair, like he loved. “Damn, I supposed we will just have to fill the rooms with babies and houseguests, and maybe a few pups.” Paul sighed as he began to stroke the wild hair from John’s exhausted face. Closing his eyes to the gentle caresses being administered. “Mmmm, soon my love. For now I want it to be our own, and begin the task of shagging in every room before the wedding.” John let out a chuckle as Paul pulled teasingly on his tresses, emitting a playful squeak. “Let’s start now, shall we??”

Rolling John over onto the luxurious rug, Paul pleasured his husband- to-be twice in the study in front of the fire, and once in the kitchen over stacked boxes of housewares and dishes. Utterly spent and wobbly legged, Paul was proud his near forty libido forged on to produce an epic night of love making.

“Christ Paul, we haven’t fucked like that since our first trip to the farm.” An exhausted John reminisced in the massive glass shower in their master suite. Washing the scent of sex and moving off of his body, Paul wrapped his wet arms around the man of his dreams. “I know,” nibbling on the plump flesh of John’s earlobe. “Consider it a house warming gift.” Kissing further down his neck, to bite softly at John’s collarbone. “Way better than what Mimi sent us.” Breaking the tender mood, Paul asked, “She sent us a housewarming gift?” John turned to Paul and began to soap his hairy chest, “Yeah, she got us a bread maker.” Bursting in unified laughter, Paul shook his head, “Daft, Lad.” But before he could say another word, John had found his lips again, and slowly began to move his mouth south for round four.

*****

By the second week of living in the new house, life had settled, somewhat. On a Wednesday morning end of February, John got an announcement on his phone:

Stu: “Mr. Bruno Victor Sutcliffe, 3.6kg 52cm, Astrid is a legend, he is perfect. Miss your face, Lennon!”

The tiny pink bundle had no hair, and a scrunched face, with Stuart’s nose to boot. John smiled at the image, well done my friend.

John: “Wonderful News! Love you both, can’t wait to meet that handsome lad. 

Might pop down for a visit next month? I’ll keep you posted when I do.

Xoxoxox”

Stu: “Cheers Mate!”

After his messages with Stu, John kept looking at the image of the baby; very soon he was going to have one of those to look after. As much as the idea terrified him, he was getting a bit excited for the day when they would be called away to Manchester, to meet the new addition to their family.

Speaking of family, it was ballet class night for Milly, Paul had a late meeting with the Board of Regents, and so he was on ‘dad’ duty for tonight’s rehearsal before her recital this weekend. He remembered a note on the fridge door to pick up snacks and juice boxes before the dance class this evening. He chuckled to himself, thinking how far he had come from his old life only eight months before. 

Gathering up his belongings, he was getting ready to walk out the door of the ‘mess’, when Paul’s footsteps trotted loudly down the hall. He was wearing a suit today, therefore his pricey wingtips were echoing towards the office. With his head down over his phone, he nearly bumped into John. “Hey Luv, just leaving to go get treats for our girl’s dance class. Thought you had a lecture right now?” Looking at his watch, he could have finished early. Still, something about his gait made John suspicious. Paul could have a bewildered look on his face when something unnerving reared its head. John was familiar with that look, he didn’t like that look. Why was Paul giving him that look? 

“Right, yeah, I dismissed them early. I just got an email from Dr. Shevall at Cambridge. They have a group of scholars visiting in a week, and want me to stay for a fortnight to lecture and present on the Stevenson project.” He spilled the words so quickly; it took John a moment to process what he was saying. Cambridge, Dr. Shevall, she was the brunette with the legs….Why did John’s mind go back to that? Paul and him were together, happy, baby on the way, wedding date set. So why did it feel like he had been kicked in the gut?

“Baby, that’s great! They want to hear you speak. That’s quite an honor.” Trying to reassure him he was fine with this. “It is, but terrible timing, ya’ know. It’s getting close to the baby getting here, Linda and Mary are coming up for that photography lecture and were going to stay with us.” John could sense he really didn’t want to leave the new environment they had just gotten immersed in. It was relieving, but Paul did have responsibilities as head of the project. They would just have to deal with it.

“Paul, we can work it out. You go and do what you need to; I’ll stay here with Milly. Maybe it won’t be as long as you think?” Trying to reassure his love that they would be ok. It’d be a good test, surely John could single parent for a few weeks. He and Milly were two peas in a pod, as long as Pattie was around for a break once in a while, he was sure he’d be just fine.

Seeming a little more at ease with the outcome, Paul nodded and smiled at him, he really was marrying the best person on the planet. “What would I do without you?” Leaning in to kiss John’s mouth tenderly, he felt a sense of relief and trust wash over him. “Now, be off! Can’t forget the snacks, or you will have angry ballerina’s on your hands.” Paul nudged John playfully towards the door. “I love you.” “I love you too.”

Paul made his way towards his office; he had a few hours before his meeting with the board, and had a few items to see to before his class the next morning. Scrolling through his emails, one name appeared in his inbox that he had tried to forget about. Ono, Yoko. Wondering what that ghastly woman could possibly want from him, he clicked open the message:

“Dr. McCartney, 

I understand you will be a guest lecturer in the upcoming weeks at Cambridge University. This message is to provide you with a heads up of the matter that will follow. The visiting scholars are planning on removing you from the Stevensen conservation project, with intention to relocate the project to Cambridge under my team of conservators. 

Sincerely,

Dr. Yoko Ono Esq. M.A.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff and smut before the next big event happens in their lives! Enjoy xoxoxo

John never fancied himself as a stay at home dad, or a house-husband for that matter, but with the impending work venture, he would compromise for the time being. Learning more of the quirks and special nature that made Milly ‘Milly’. Small details regarding blankets and socks had to be taught to him with the upcoming work trip. By the time Paul was headed off to Cambridge for his speaking engagement for a fortnight, John was confident he could definitely handle being a single parent for the time.

“Don’t forget to pack her buttie with marmalade, she hates that raspberry jam.” Gathering his garment bag and briefcase from the closet to pack for his trip, Paul was a nervous mess. Lying leisurely on the bed, John nodded, “Yes, Darling you told me this about three times, you know I’m just going to pack her Mars bars for each meal.” Paul stopped immediately to give John a glare of disapproval. “I know you are kidding, but this is important John.” “I know it is, which is why I’m teasing you.” Walking over to his spouse, he pulled the struggling man into an embrace. “Please don’t worry about us, I’ve got it covered, AND Linda will be here on Wednesday to stay while Mary is attending her photography retreat at the University. Surely, I can manage before then!” Sighing deeply, he relaxed into the reassuring voice of reason. Paul could rely on John to set him right whenever he had worries. “You will do wonderful, just going to miss you, and her, it seems like such a long time.” It would be the longest time apart for them, Paul was hopeful that he could at least come home for the weekend, before going back on a Sunday night.

“Well, you just make sure that Cambridge doesn’t steal away all of the hard work we have done on the project.” John was adamant that Paul and Dr. Martin stand up to Yoko and Dr. Shevell. Making a point to inform John of the history with Ms. Ono, John was livid when he first heard of the blackmail attempt she had made to secure her position at Cambridge. Having a meeting with George about the threatening email, he did not plan on staying quiet during the visit. Although George wasn’t staying the same length of time as Paul, there was definitely going to be a meeting to address the threatening tone of Dr. Ono’s emails on the Stevensen project. Paul wasn’t leaving without a fight, which also set his nerves flying with the impending trip. “Believe me, there is no way we will let them get this project removed from us. We have worked too hard to let that happen. Besides, now that everything is out in the open, there isn’t an actual reason to have the grant reallocated.” With that, John breathed easy, he knew Paul would persuade the scholars to keep the project in Edinburgh.

“When do you have to be at the airport?” Looking at the alarm clock on the nightstand, John was hopeful of a proper goodbye, considering it was late afternoon and Milly was taking a nap in the rainy, cloudy weather. “A few hours, did you have a going away present for me?” hands moving lower to squeeze the pert bottom of John’s behind. With kisses up the neck of his handsome fiancé, John whispered into his ear, “Perhaps? Do we have time for the lace stockings?” Groaning at the image, Paul pushed John back onto the bed, a mess with articles of clothing strew in the packing process. “I don’t think I could wait that long.” Lowering his mouth to John’s giggling lips, he kissed slow and deep. “I’ll go mad being apart from you.” Lying in between the legs of John, they made out just like in their early moments of dating. Soon evolving into a full-on love making session that left them both exhausted and satisfied for their soon to be absence. They relished in the closeness, John dozing briefly on Paul’s chest before they would be apart for many days. “I love you, John.” Whispered softly into his corkscrew curls. John hummed a lazy reply, “mmmmm, love you Macca.” Paul was going to miss this, hopefully the trip went fast and they could get back to the important things.

************

 

In the 2.5 days John was single parenting Milly, he was convinced that she was smarter than any of his adult friends, with the negotiating skills of a very expensive solicitor. Losing arguments over the Netflix show’s they were going to watch was a minimal task after the two hour stare down over the bubble bath he had used to fill the tub for her Barbie dolls. “Princess Jasmine doesn’t like the watermelon smelling soap,” By the time she finally agreed to get into the tub, the water was cold and she persuaded him to let her wear her Mermaid bathing suit and flippers, since it was now basically a wading pool (her words, not his). 

Collapsing into bed after 3 stories, a hot cup of cocoa and a ‘promise to brush her teeth’ in the morning because she was too tired to get up for that, but could walk to the kitchen for a cheese stick. He had nearly ignored the FaceTime call incoming to his phone, but knowing it would be Paul, he reluctantly answered.

“John? Jesus, you look wrecked, are you alright? How is it going with Milly?” Sitting comfortable in his hotel room freshly showered and comfortable in his robe, Paul looked concerned at his disheveled husband to be. “Paul, when the fuck did Milly get so smart? Like, she actually has me questioning my life choices, she has an answer to everything and doesn’t give a fuck what I say. I suggested she wear her mint green striped jumper today with some purple pants and she said, “That is a horrible idea, who dresses you?”’ Listening to his love rant about the sassy five-year-old in their lives, he couldn’t stop the laughter building up in him. 

“I’m serious Paul, I almost let her keep a garden chipmunk as an indoor pet! Her argument was valid as to why it needed to live inside!” “WHAT!? No, that is a bad idea, the cats would kill it John, you can’t do that!” Paul said through tears now streaming down his cheeks over the dynamic between the two. “I know this Paul, but the fact that she negotiated to the point where I almost agreed to it? That’s fucking impressive.” “She’s a smart girl, but you can’t let her manipulate you, YOU are the parent John.” “I don’t know if I can, I mean, the baby won’t talk at first, maybe I take care of that one, and you can try to out wit Milly.” Finally showing a bit of humor to the situation, he realized how daft he sounded. “You did this for years before I came into the picture, how do you handle it? She is sooooo determined Paul!” Laughing at the pickle he was in, he almost cried with the thought that he still had eleven more days before Paul would be back home.

“John, you can do this, I know you can. You need to stay strong, and reiterate ‘no’ in situations where she is not in charge of the decision. Just know, we are raising a strong willed woman, and we should be proud of her.” He made it sound so simple. “Easy for you to say, you are not even here!” 

Pouting a bit, “By the way, how is it going? You must be busy since I haven’t heard from you.” He was laying on the guilt a bit, but tried to be a supportive spouse. “It’s going really well actually, lots of positive feedback on the project. In fact, there have been some very kind words about your archival techniques and some of the artifacts you’ve helped preserve.” Paul knew he needed some building up after his disaster of a night. “Really? Well good! So, they aren’t going to be moving the project?” John inquired as he moved into a more comfortable position on the bed. “No, they aren’t, and we are getting additional items and funding. The discussions are going great, and George was able to get them to investigate Dr. Ono and her credentials.” Looking pleased, Paul was obviously having a productive work trip.

“Now, enough about work, why don’t you get comfortable and show me a bit of those gorgeous thighs of yours.” Raising an eyebrow, John laughed. “Ohhhhhhh, so it’s one of THOSE calls?” Biting at his lower lip, Paul brushed his hand across his lap, lightly touching his half-aroused cock at the image of a slightly disheveled John. Taking his time to get comfortable, under the sheets, he had undressed and angled the phone so Paul could watch his little display. 

They both teased and touched their bodies, Paul was eating it up. Taking a hold of his dick and getting more and more turned on as John moved and posed in different positions on the bed, just to keep Paul wanting more. They had never done a video chat before, and the naughtiness of the voyeurism was really turning them on. “John, you look so fucking good…” mumbling into the pillow as he held the phone and tugged himself. “You like that, Daddy?” slapping his thigh a bit to push Paul over the edge. With the magic word going straight to his dick, Paul came hard. John watched his gorgeous face as he became more erratic with his pulls and angled the camera to his own cock erupting all over his bare chest. “Ugh, fuck that was hot, same time tomorrow night?” Euphorically smiling into the camera, Paul was slightly sad they couldn’t touch in the moment, but the pleasure on John’s face made up for the lack of contact. “I’ll be here, waiting, Daddy.” Adding extra emphasis to the endearing nickname. Paul laughed, “Love you, hang in there, you are doing great.” “Thanks Luv, talk to you tomorrow.”

Hanging up the phone, he barely made it to the bathroom to wash up and brush his teeth. Tomorrow, Linda would be arriving, and he was hopeful for the help and company. Perhaps she had a secret to maintaining the upper hand in this parenting business. 

Falling back into the king size bed, he sprawled out and slept in the middle, falling into the deepest sleep he had had in months.


	27. Chapter 27

Linda is the best, she really saved John from his disaster of single parenting when she arrived with Mary the following afternoon. John had decided to take a few days off to spend time with her while Mary was at her photography retreat. Wanting to take the responsibility off of Paul while he was away, John had a brilliant idea to go shopping for the baby, in order to have all the supplies delivered and ready when said child would arrive. He was glad Linda was a mother and knew what exactly would be needed.

The next morning after dropping Milly and Mary off at their respected schools, the two went out for a delicious breakfast, followed by a bit of Indica chocolate biscuits that Linda had made prior to her visit. Just to take the edge off of the nerves he had while shopping at the baby super center on the outskirts of town. “How much of this junk is really needed for a baby?” John admired the massive displays of cribs, prams and matching changing tables that surrounded them. “If you ask me, there is too much stuff these days, all to make money. I had the twins six years ago and half of this stuff wasn’t even around.” Linda shook her head at all the excess. 

Not a moment later, a perky shop associate sidled up to the two of them, “Good Morning! Can I help you find anything?” A little too stoned to be chipper, John went ahead, “Yes, actually, we will be needing to furnish a nursery, as well as one of those prams that have the lock-in things to put the wee one in?” Fumbling through his words a bit, the young sales girl got his gist. “Right this way,” she led the two over to the furniture department. “Now, when is the baby set to arrive?” she nosily looked at Linda’s midsection. “Oh honey, I’m not having a baby!” Linda chuckled a bit at the young girl’s confusion. “Perhaps, I should have mentioned that my fiancé and I are expecting the baby, via surrogate, probably within the next few weeks?” John went on to explain. “In that case, I will show you the items we have in stock, so that you won’t have to wait on something to be shipped.” Making a few selections on her tablet, the girl showed them over to some cribs dripping in pink bows and ruffles. “Is the child a boy or girl?” she asked without looking up. “Not sure yet. We get to find out when we pick it up.” John made it sound like picking out a melon at the grocery store. By this point the shop girl seemed a little lost at the lack of information she was getting from the two odd balls in her department. “Not a problem, Mister???” “Um, Lennon.” John extended his hand to the girl. “I’m Cynthia, and I’ll make sure you get everything you need for your new little one.” He shook her hand, and let her take them away.

Four hours, and one paranoid meltdown later, all the necessities for ‘Baby Mac-Len’ as Linda had dubbed it, were purchased and on their way to be delivered and assembled at their house near Calton Hill. Deciding on gender neutral colors, he tended to lean towards rainbows in blankets and bedding and gray furniture. The best purchase he decided, was a carrier to be wrapped against you to hold baby, while keeping your hands free. Cynthia had demonstrated on John with a stuffed teddy bear, and before they had left he had mastered a few knots, and holds to keep the newborn secure. 

“I think you are going to be a great dad John, I saw the twinkle in your eye as you practiced wrapping the doll up, and trying out the softness on the blankets before you bought them. You are looking forward to this, aren’t you?” Linda admired as they traveled on the bus back to the city center with arms full of supplies. “Wow, Lin, that’s quite a nice thing to say. I am yes, very much so. With Paul, he’s done this before, kind of, but it’s new and exciting and I’m ready to meet her, the anticipation has been killing me.” John smiled. “Her?? I thought you said you didn’t know if it was a girl or boy?” “We don’t know, I think I’m just hoping it’s a girl. I mean, I won’t be disappointed if it’s a boy, but, I just have a feeling.” Linda leaned over and kissed the top of his head, “I think the parental ‘gut’ feeling is something you obtain when you truly are committed to that child, it’s good to go with your gut.” “Thanks Linda, for everything, you are an amazing woman and friend.” Blushing a bit, “You’re welcome, you’re pretty amazing yourself, Paul and Milly are very lucky you are in their lives.” Sitting shoulder to shoulder, they sat the rest of the ride in silent contentment.

********

Paul couldn’t come home over the weekend, he was roped into a dinner and fundraiser at the request of Dr. Shevell. His mood declined rapidly about halfway through the event, when after a few too many glasses of wine, Dr. Shevell made her intentions known. 

It was after the meal, he had wandered over to one of the bars to refill his scotch, when Dr. Shevell approached him while his back was to her. Skimming fingers across his shoulder blades made her presence real, and Paul’s voice caught in his throat at the touch. “Pardon me Dr., can I get you a refill?” Her glassy eyes looked over his face, “No thank you Dr. McCartney, I believe I’ve had enough for the night, but I could use a bit of dessert.” Leaning into Paul’s hip, she was touching him now. “I’m afraid, I don’t have much of a sweet tooth, so you will be on your own for that quest.” Attempting to turn away from her, she took the moment to slide her thin hand between his suit jacket, resting on his hip, she looked up at him. With drink in his hand, Paul’s eyes scanned the room, hoping someone would notice the unwelcome interaction. “I must say, you have done an excellent job at avoiding my previous advances, but now I’ve had enough liquid courage to come out and say it.” Blinking nervously at her words, she continued. “I’d really like to take you home Dr. McCartney, and fuck you until the sun comes up.” As she whispered the inappropriate request, her mouth stretched up to hover across the beard of his jaw. He was quite stunned with her bluntness.

Pushing away from the advances, Paul was done with it. This whole trip, was some way for Yoko and Dr. Shevell to mess with his personal emotions. Threats to take away his project that was his work passion, flirting with John and him to conflict the project. He could have been home tonight, enjoying the company of the ones he loved, but he was stuck here in Cambridge, listening to a drunk Dr. Shevell make a fool of herself. 

“I must say, I’m not surprised by your advances tonight, Nancy.” Her drunken smirk up at him just kept the word lashing coming. “Not only will I NOT be going home with you, I will be contacting your supervisor regarding your lack of professionalism through this whole project. You know Nancy, I left my fiancé and daughter home for this, THIS scholarly lecture series, which appears to be some elaborate scheme to get me to sleep with you! Personally, I’m appalled by your behavior, and I see now you are a very pathetic, lonely woman that tried to use her lure to her advantage. Too bad this backfired because I am gay, and you look like a goddamn fool. Good night Dr. Shevell, I will not be returning for next week.” Pushing her away, mouth agape in stunned silence, Paul slammed the contents of his glass, placing the empty vessel on the bar counter with a loud clank. He walked directly through the dining room, and out the door.

Taking a taxi back to his hotel, he booked a late-night departure out of the train station. He would be home early enough to wake up with John and Milly, although it would be a long ride through the night, there was nothing more that he wanted. He needed to put this Cambridge mess behind him, it was time to focus on his family.

 

*************

 

Soft tickles touched his eyelashes, then the butterfly whispers traced down his nose to his lips, lightly waking him to the familiar scent of Paul. The sky was still dark as he peeked his eyes open into the vast room. “Morning Luv,” whispered into his ear, as the body of his lover made way under the covers next to him. “Paul? When? What’re you doing here?” messed head of confusion, John tried to focus on the reality he’d been woken to. “I’m home now, won’t be going back there, I needed to be home with you, with our family. Missed you so much, baby.” Pressing a kiss to the half-asleep man in his bed, he felt warmth radiate through him at the contact of being home. Entwining their fingers, “Missed you, Luv, so glad you came home to me.” John sleepily mumbled as he let the body of Paul envelop him. His man was home, and all was right in their world.

At a more reasonable hour of the morning, the two were deep in the throes of a slowly satisfying fuck. Moans of pleasure and the familiar rhythm of skin on skin sounded under the sheets, it was good to be home. Suddenly, the door burst open to a running Milly taking a flying leap into the large bed. “Johnny! Wake up! I want pancakes for breakfast!” Jumping on the side opposite their tangled bodies, the two men untangled as casual as possible. 

Uncovering the sheets modestly, Paul’s flushed face greeted his surprised daughter, “Surprise Darling!” Milly squealed as she lunged towards her father. “Daddy, you are home when did you get here??” she had tears in her eyes as she clung to her slightly sweaty father. John used the distracted moment to sneak out of the bed, and slide into some pajama bottoms. 

“I took a very long train ride home, and got here in the middle of the night.” Very matter of fact Paul responded to her inquiry. “I’m so happy to see you, I missed you very much.” He kissed the top of her blonde tresses, as she hugged him with all of her might. “Now did you say you were going to make us pancakes for breakfast?” Paul nudged her in her ribs. “No Daddy, I can’t use the stove! Johnny will make them for us.” “Oh okay, Milly I think he will, but I think you better ask nicely, to make sure he wants to.” Nudging Milly over to a now fully dressed John in the corner chair. “Johnny, would you please make me pancakes for breakfast today?” Using the power of pout and puppy-eyes (just like her father) John gave in pretty easily to her demands. “I suppose so, only if you promise to listen well, and help clean up the mess afterwards.” “I promise!” she blurted out, running out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen. 

Moving back to his naked lover in the sheets, John kissed him passionately. “To be continued then?” Accepting the interruption, Paul said, “I think we will have to get used to these intrusions in the near future, don’t you? Bottle feedings, nappy changes, all those wonderful parts of parenthood and matrimony.” Rolling now with John in his grasps, they kissed deeper, as if the break in the moment never occurred. Pulling away tentatively, John said, “That reminds me.” A few more pecks over Paul’s mouth and neck, “I need to show you the nursery after breakfast.” Smiling onto the lips of John. “Have I said how much I love you today?” He now hovered above him. “You have, but I’ll never grow tired of hearing it. Now, up you go! We can shag later….” Slightly disappointed, Paul dragged himself from their tangle of sheets, getting dressed in pajamas and followed John towards the kitchen.

After a lovely breakfast catching up with a very surprised Linda, and Mary, John showed Paul the now set up room for ‘Baby Mac-Len’. Taking his time to observe the fine details John went through, even down to the shelves adorned with small plush animals and wooden letters of ‘M’ and ‘L’ between assorted new books, just for the baby. He really had gotten everything, even down to a tiny tub, and robe for bath time. As Paul looked around the room, his chest swelled with happiness. This was really happening, a brand-new person would be in their lives, finally he felt the weight of the joy soon to be added to their family unit, and it was wonderful.

John messed with a few tiny cotton outfits hanging on the colorful hooks, “The girl at the store was amazing Paul, her team came in, set it all up and then took the boxes and packaging with them. It was great!” “I can’t believe you went and did this?” Paul’s voice was a bit shaky, and a brief moment John worried perhaps he should have waited to do all of this with Paul, together. When he saw his face, he knew he had no reason to be concerned. “I wanted to, Linda helped me out.” He turned to face Paul, and take hold of his hands, kissing the knuckles lightly as he spoke. “I know your first round of parenthood with Milly was not conventional, and you had some hard moments, just the two of you. This baby, it’s us. I want to be with you through every step of this, and I need you with me. Because I’m scared. I really am, but with you and Milly, I’m not.” Holding onto John a bit tighter, Paul kissed him with more love he felt he could ever possess. “You are everything to me John, and I love our love.” 

While they embraced in the moment, Paul’s phone began to buzz in his pocket. “Oooh darling, got a naughty little toy in your pocket, or are you happy to see me??” John teased as his arms loosened around the muscular shoulders of Paul’s frame. “Cheeky boy.” Paul tapped lightly at John’s denim covered bottom. Removing the annoying device from the confines, he answered not recognizing the number. “Hullo, this is Dr. McCartney.” “Doctor McCartney,” John mocked in a posh voice as Paul jabbed him in the tummy. “Yes, Paul hello, it’s Fiona, I’m away on holiday, but I wanted you to be aware. Heather was taken to the maternity ward early this morning in labor. I believe the baby should be arriving before the end of the day.” The voice on the other end of the line was loud enough in the room that John heard the words just as clear as Paul. With a stunned expression, John’s face froze mouth agape while Paul finished up the call. “Wow! Ok, Fiona, thanks for the call, we will head to Manchester, see you there.” Hanging up the phone, the two hugged tightly, in awe with the news they had just heard.   
“Here we go then,” John pulled away from the hug, to look into the tear-filled eyes of Paul, he deeply exhaled, “Yep, here we go.” Taking his hand, the two left the nursery, and headed to the living room to being the journey to meet the newest addition to the Lennon and McCartney family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Sorry, you will have to wait a bit longer to meet 'Baby Mac-Len' (not it's real name, I promise). Thanks for reading. I love you all for your kind comments and kudos. Thank you xoxoxox


End file.
